


somewhere in between black and white

by sunshineforthesoul



Series: home is where you are [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, FerrisWheelShipping, Headcanon, Isshu-chihou | Unova, Mild canon divergence, Not Beta Read, Pokemon Fanfiction, Tags May Change, Unrequited Crush, adding tags as I go, colress is a big giant science nerd who doesn't know how to handle feelings, dualrivalshipping is hinted at, ghetsis is an awful human being, hugh's got a crush on mei and doesn't know how to express it, largely headcanon based, mei and n are friends and you can't convince me otherwise, moonringshipping - Freeform, the xtransceiver basically functions like a cellphone, unrequited sequelshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 55,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineforthesoul/pseuds/sunshineforthesoul
Summary: It’s been two years since Touko fought and disbanded Team Plasma. Now, Mei is on her own journey to travel around Unova. She discovers that Team Plasma is not as disbanded as people thought, and a mysterious, but familiar scientist takes interest in her. While Touko and N are busy searching for each other, Mei must save Unova from the rise of the new Team Plasma.





	1. a new day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei’s journey begins as she chooses her starter. Touko is a long way from home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really want the protagonists to be different from each other. they’re both smart and strong in their own ways, but they have very distinct personalities. my headcanon is that touko is tough and badass and doesn’t take shit from anyone, whereas mei is soft and sweet. everyone knows her because she is super kind (which is why someone like the route gatekeeper would give her a going-away present).

_Arceus, I hate the cold._

Touko zipped her coat up even higher, and buried her face in her scarf. The peak of Mt. Coronet was snowy, windy, and foggy—three things Touko hated. And on top of all that, there was pretty much no cell reception in this part of the region, so she wasn’t able to get in contact with her mother. 

She was bundled as tightly as she could be, and her cheeks and nose were still pink. The cold bit at her fingers, through her thick wool mittens and matching hat and scarf Aunt Ivy had knitted her for Christmas. 

_Ugh, the things I do for this boy._ She rolled her eyes.

Although, as much eye rolling and grumbling and cursing under she breath she did, he wasn’t just “this boy”. Not to her.

She trekked through the knee-deep snow with Emboar, who did provide some relief to the cold, and helped melt a path for her to follow through. Once she was done searching the mountain, she planned on taking a long rest stop in Snowpoint City. Then, off to Kalos. Arceus knows how far she’d go to find him.

_Where are you N? Where did you go?_

* * *

Mei was excited. Like bursting-at-the-seams can’t-sit-still kind of excited. 

Today, she was going to pick her very own starter and go on a super awesome adventure just like her cousins. She’d overheard her mother talking on her Xtransceiver last night when she’d gone to get a drink of water.

She looked at her wall of postcards Touko had sent her. A little less than two years ago, Touko had decided to go away and explore the rest of the world. Mei assumed that similar to Touya, Touko felt the world calling to her and left behind Unova for a while. She hadn’t given her a reason otherwise.

Even after disbanding Team Plasma, Touko still managed to help track down the Sages. As much as she was proud of Touko for taking down Team Plasma, Mei secretly wished she could do something great and heroic like her. But then again, she wasn’t as bold or as strong as Touko.

But that didn’t matter because today she was going to get her own Pokémon! Well, as soon as her mother got back from shopping which should be any minute now...

“Mei! I’m home!”

Mei hopped up from her bed and slid around the corner. She ran down the hallway to her mother, who was carrying two big brown paper bags. 

“Whoa, slow down there,” her mother laughed. “I’ve never seen you so enthusiastic.” She set down the bags on the kitchen counter. “You know Professor Juniper right? Famous Pokémon researcher?” Mei nodded. “Actually, she’s an old friend of mine, and she asked if you’d like to get a Pokédex.”

“Of course I want a Pokédex!” Mei said. Then, remembering the bags sitting on the counter, she added, “Would you like me to help you put away groceries?”

“No sweetheart, I’ll get Kyouhei to help me.” She smiled, her eyes welling up with tears. “A girl named Bianca has come to here to meet you! She’s Professor Juniper’s assistant. I was told you should look for a big, green hat! She’s going to give you a Pokédex and a Pokémon to be your partner! She might be lost because this is her first time here.”

Her mother wrapped Mei up in a big hug. “I’m so excited for you! You’re going to be such a great Pokémon Trainer. Call me every once in a while, okay?”

“I will,” Mei promised. “I love you.”

“Love you, too!”

Mei stepped out of her house into the brisk autumn air. As she walked around, surveying the area for a big, green hat, a voice called out to her.

“Hi Mei!”

She looked up to see her childhood friend, Hugh, and Olivia, his little sister, approaching. 

“Hey! You get a Pokémon yet?” he said. “There aren’t any Pokémon Trainers around here, and I’m getting bored!”

“I haven’t gotten one yet, but I’m looking for a girl named Bianca,” Mei answered. “She’s wearing a big, green hat and she’s going to give me a Pokémon.”

Olivia inched forward. “Mei... If you get a Pokémon, take really, really good care of it, ok?”

Mei put her hands on her knees and leaned down to the little girl. She held out her hand, curled into a fist with only her pinky sticking up. “I pinky promise I will take the best care of it.”

Olivia giggled as they linked pinkies. “You’re so nice anyways, you shouldn’t have any problem with it.”

“Yeah…” Hugh said, and for a second, a strange expression crossed his face. His face smoothed over and a more fierce look settled on his features. 

“Ok!” he said, too loudly for the proximity of whom he was speaking to. “Let’s go get your Pokémon! There’s something I have to do! And to do that, I need someone I can trust besides my partner Pokémon. A person I can trust.” He thrust his arm out, pointing at Mei. “I’m talking about you! I’ve known since we were little that you’ve got good instincts!”

Mei’s face scrunched up a little, not sure how she should react. Hugh was always like this—brash, too loud, borderline obnoxious. And he’d hurl these weird, aggressive statements at her. She never knew whether to take them as compliments or not.

She chose to do what she did most of the time, which was to say nothing. Not that it ever seemed to faze him. He made enough noise for the both of them.

He turned to Olivia. “You head on home,” he directed.

“Ok, big brother!” she chirped. “Bye-bye Mei!”

“Bye Olivia! See you later!”

“All riiight!” Hugh said as soon as Olivia disappeared into their house. “Let’s go find that person named Bianca!”

* * *

They found her in the famous Aspertia City Outlook. It was Mei’s favorite spot, besides her house. The Outlook was a platform at the top of a set of stairs, built on the city’s northernmost point.

Bianca stood near the lamppost, looking out at the scene before her. Mountains stood as the backdrop, reaching up and meeting the sky. Autumn meant that the leaves were changing color, and a warm blend of pumpkin orange and vibrant red painted the trees. A chilly wind blew by, creating ripples in the small lake, its surface littered with red leaves.

“It’s sooo pretty!” Bianca breathed. She turned to face Mei. “Hey there! Don’t you agree?” Mei smiled in agreement. “Oh! My name is Bianca! I’m the assistant of the Pokémon Professor—Professor Juniper. By the way, I’m looking for someone. Do you know a person named Mei?”

“I do,” Mei answered, stifling a giggle. “That would be me.”

“Oh! Woow!” A light pink dusted Bianca’s cheeks. “You’re ex-act-ly like what I heard!”

_I wonder what that means._

Bianca put her head in her hands and shook it. “Nice to meet you!” she said, recovering from her initial faux pas. “I have a really important request to ask you! Will you help us complete the Pokédex?”

“I would love to!” Mei replied. 

Bianca’s eyes sparkled. “Oh, wow, thanks! Your support will help Professor Juniper’s research move forward. Anyway, filling up the Pokédex is totally fun!”

She reached into her bag and pulled out a clear, glass case. “Ta-daaa! In here is the Pokémon that will be your partner!

“There, on your left, is Snivy, the Grass-type Pokémon. He’s very intelligent, calm, and quite a speedy little devil. At first, Snivy acts aloof, but over time he proves to be extremely loyal. In the middle is Tepig, the Fire-type Pokémon. She likes to shoot fire from her nose, and roast berries before eating them. She’s friendly but feisty. Last, but certainly not least, on your right is Oshawott, the Water-type Pokémon. He’s a mischievous little fella, and aggressive at some times, but a lively and fun Pokémon.”

All three were absolutely adorable, and any one of them would be a good choice, but Mei gravitated to Snivy. 

“I’d like to choose Snivy as my partner please,” Mei declared. 

Bianca balanced the case on one hand, and used the other to hand Mei Snivy’s Poké Ball. Mei pressed the button to release the small, green Pokémon. He blinked at her and she grinned, waving at him slightly. He tilted his head, crossing his arms, but she saw a tiny, pleased smile forming on his face.

“Oh, wow! You and Snivy are a perfect match!” Bianca said, the Pokémon case stowed safely away in her bag. “Now you’ve got your Pokémon, so I’ll give you this, too—a Pokédex! Do you need an explanation of what a Pokédex is?”

Mei shook her head. She’d grown up surrounded by Trainers, as her mother worked in the Pokémon Center, so she was familiar with what the Pokédex was and how it worked.

“Awesome! You’re smart, I can just tell,” Bianca said. She adjusted her glasses. “So Professor Juniper wants you to carry this Pokédex, visit a lot of places, and meet all the Pokémon in the Unova region!”

“Thank you so much, Bianca,” Mei said. “I’m sure I’ll see you around.”

She spun on her heel and was making her way back down the stairs, when Hugh came rushing up.

“Heeey! How long are you planning on keeping me waiting, anyway?” Hugh said. He noticed Snivy, who slid behind Mei’s legs in a subtle attempt to hide from him. “So that’s your partner, huh? That’s great! My sister already said so, but take really, really good care of your Pokémon! Got it?”

Mei nodded. Then he spotted Mei’s new Pokédex. 

“What’s that you’re holding there?” he inquired.

Bianca came over to where the two Trainers were standing. “It’s a Pokédex!” she informed him. 

Hugh looked at his feet, contemplating something. His head shot up and he stood in front of Bianca. 

“Please give me a Pokédex, too!” he demanded. “I want to get stronger! If I have a Pokédex, I can learn more about Pokémon... That’ll make me tougher, right?”

Bianca stared at him, her eyes clouded with a strong emotion. She shook her head, chasing away whatever she’d been thinking about.

“Sorry... You remind me of a dear friend of mine I haven’t seen in a while. Um... who are you again?” she asked. 

“I’m Hugh!” he shouted, and Bianca flinched at how loud he spoke. Mei could empathize with her. Even after some fifteen years of being friends, he still caught her off guard sometimes. “I’m going to travel the Unova region with my Pokémon partner in order to search for something very important!”

Bianca thought it over. “Well, ok! I don’t really get it, but going on a journey is always good! Anyway, I just happen to have another Pokédex on me! It looks like Pokémon distribution has really changed compared to two years ago, so the more, the merrier!”

She presented him with a brand new Pokédex. “Ooh, I thought of something cool!” she said. “You both have Pokémon, right? Why don’t you have a Pokémon battle?”

“Yeah!” Hugh agreed, already all fired up at the suggestion. “Let’s see how good a Trainer you are! I’ll use my Tepig that I raised from an Egg!”

* * *

Hugh’s brow furrowed, a hint of disbelief on his face. “I lost... This is different than battling with wild Pokémon! Well, whatever.” He shrugged. “I’m just happy to know you’re a Trainer I can count on!” He nodded once, to himself. “Cool. I’m heading off first. Get stronger!”

Then he took off down the stairs.

“The Pokémon on both sides did their best!” Bianca said cheerfully. “But this little one is still weak, so battle with it and make it stronger! All righty, let’s go make your Pokémon better at the Pokémon Center!”

Snivy had only sustained minor scratches from his and Tepig’s battle, so after a quick bandage and prescribed TLC, they were back on track.

Bianca and Mei went outside, and Bianca was about to explain the basics of how to catch a Pokémon (which Mei would politely sit through) when something over Mei’s shoulder caught her eye.

Mei’s mother and Olivia strolled up and eyed Mei’s new partner. 

“What a li’l cutie!” her mother exclaimed. Snivy blinked up at her, something Mei had realized he did a lot. “So you chose Snivy, then. Hee hee, looking good!” She noticed the big, green hat behind Mei. “And you must be Bianca!”

Bianca, who hadn’t really been paying attention, jumped at the sound of her name. “Oh! Yes! That’s me!” she said, fidgeting with her glasses.

“Well Bianca, I would love to say thank you for coming all this way, and giving my daughter a Pokémon,” her mother said.

Bianca’s cheeks turned a rosy pink. “Oh, it’s nothing,” she laughed lightheartedly. “Just doing my job.”

“Um, I’ve got a present for you,” Olivia said, shyly. She reached up and handed Mei two Town Maps. “I want you to give the other one to my big brother!”

“Thank you,” Mei said. “I’ll be sure to deliver this to Hugh.”

“Aww, you guys!” Bianca said, her eyes sparkling again. “Just watching this makes me happy! C’mon, we’re headed for Route 19! I’ll teach you how to catch a Pokémon.”

She went ahead, without waiting for a response.

Her mother looked at her, an eyebrow raised. “Don’t you already know how to catch Pokémon?”

“Yeah, but I already skipped the explanation of the Pokédex and I didn’t want her to feel like she didn’t do anything,” Mei answered.

“That’s very nice of you.” Her mother grinned. “Bon voyage, Mei! Take Snivy and go see many different Pokémon and people with your own eyes!”

* * *

“Hey! Mei!” the Route 19 Gatekeeper said. “You can’t go without…” He leaned over the desk, squinting at her feet. Mei walked closer, her starter trailing close behind. “...Oh? You’re with Snivy! This is a going-away gift! Don’t be shy. Take it!”

He held out a Potion. Mei took it, and smiled.

“When Pokémon get hurt, take it easy and go to a Pokémon Center,” he advised in a stern, but caring manner.

“I will,” she laughed. “Bye sir!”

“Bye Mei! I’ll miss you lots!”

“Me too!”

Bianca was on the edge of the grass, looking out at the route with a nostalgic smile. She turned when she heard Mei’s light footsteps approaching.

“Heeey! This way!” She waved her over, and faced the grass again. “This kinda reminds me of that day on Route 1. Here, I’ll show you how to catch a Pokémon! Starting... NOW!”

The demonstration was brief, and Mei made an effort to be alert and attentive the entire time, though this was no news to her.

Afterwards, Bianca spun around, a satisfied look on her face. 

“You’re going to deliver the Town Map to your friend, right?”

Mei nodded. 

“Continue straight this way to get to Floccesy Town!” She paused. “Aw, bye now! Meet lots of Pokémon and catch a lot of them, ok?” She gave Mei ten Poké Balls as a parting gift, and set off back to Aspertia City.

Mei stood, looking down the route. It seemed as if the world stretched before her, new possibilities arising. She was on her own. Well, not completely. She looked down at her Snivy, who side-eyed her without moving his head. 

Starting from this day, she’d never be alone again.

* * *

Touko’s mother glanced at the sleeping figure on the couch. It felt weird, to see the boy that had, to put it lightly, broken her daughter’s heart by leaving.

He snored quietly, the hat on his chest rising and falling with each slow breath he took.

Last night, when he’d showed up at her doorstep, exhausted and cold, he hadn’t had time to say a single word before she’d pulled him inside.

She watched as he ate the stew she’d made, watched as he chatted with Touko’s Pokémon, watched as his eyes lit up when she gave him seconds. She figured getting seconds was a rare occurrence in his life.

“How are you doing, N?” she had asked. She hoped he couldn’t hear the concern in her voice; she didn’t want him to panic. But he looked, well, not well.

“... I’m okay.” He yawned. “I’m very tired.”

“How long has it been since you’ve slept?”

“... Under a roof?”

She sighed. That was all the answer she needed. He was so quiet and reserved, that she actually jumped when he stood up.

“Thanks for the meal—”

“Where do you think you’re going?”

He stopped. “W-what do you mean?”

"Are you staying in Unova?”

He nodded. “For the foreseeable future, yes.”

“Then you’re staying here. It’s not up for debate,” she stated, staring at him pointedly. 

“I... Thank you.”

It hadn’t taken him long to pass out on the couch. Touko’s mother tugged a blanket over him, and went to bed herself.

He must’ve been dead-tired, as it had been twelve hours, and he was still out cold.

Touko’s mother picked up her Xtransceiver and dialed the number she knew would want to hear about this new development.

It went straight to an automated message.

_“Hi, it’s Touko! I can’t answer the phone right now, or I don’t have any reception. Leave a message, and I’ll call you back as soon as I can. Thanks!”_

She didn’t leave a message. This was something she wanted to tell Touko face-to-face, if she could. She paced around the kitchen, when she got an idea of who else she could call.

“Hello? Hey Aurea! It’s Katherine,” she said, her voice hushed. She shot a look over to the couch. “N’s back.” A pause. “Yes I’m sure. He’s sleeping on my couch right now.” Another pause. “Well, I don’t want to overwhelm him, and I know he’s probably changed, but it might be better if he didn’t see you yet.” A long pause. “No, she didn’t answer. She’s probably up in a mountain somewhere. But, I will contact her as soon as possible. Ok. Just wanted to let you know. Bye Aurea.”

A quiet groan came from the couch. N stirred, his eyelids cracking open, as he adjusted to the sunlight peeking in through the blinds. He rubbed his eyes, and sat up, panic written on his face. He took in his surroundings, and Touko’s mother saw him relax as he realized where he was. 

“Hey sleepyhead,” she said gently. “How are you feeling?”

“Better. I really needed that.” He wrapped the blanket around his shoulders, and got up from the couch.

“Would you like me to make you chocolate chip pancakes?”

“Yes, please.” 

It wasn’t hard to see why Touko liked him. He was a child at heart, and Touko’s mother felt a rush of affection, as she sat across from him and they ate their pancakes together. 

“... Uh, I have a question,” he said.

“Go for it.”

He ducked his head, keeping his face close to his pancakes. “Could you… maybe, uh, teach me how to use the microwave?”

Well, this was certainly going to be interesting.


	2. aspertia city's new gym leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei visits Floccesy Ranch and tracks down a missing Herdier with Hugh. Then, she takes on the first Gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for lucario being able to sense auras in waves, i wanted to include colors that indicate what mood she’s feeling. if you would like to know, this is the chart i’m using for [color emotion](https://weheartit.com/entry/154557731)

Being 10,000 feet up, deep in a snowy mountain, completely lost was _totally_ fine.

Touko tugged on her ponytail in frustration. _Why do all rocks look exactly the same?_ She didn’t have time for this. She wasn’t even sure how she got lost. All she knew was she was wandering around in this stupid cave with no exit in sight. At least she’d remembered to warn her mom she would be in this section of the region. 

At some point, she decided that walking aimlessly around wasn’t going to help, so she settled down and used Emboar’s flaming beard to start a small campfire. 

A few of her Poké Balls shook, and out popped Reuniclus, Zebstrika, and Lucario. The only one that needed help was Zekrom, due to him being in a Master Ball. Gyarados stayed snug in his Poké Ball. Smart.

Throughout her travels, she’d caught a lot of new Pokémon, and it broke her heart that she couldn’t travel with all of them at once. She’d really taken a shine to Lucario though, and he’d grown quite attached to her as well. (Otherwise he couldn’t have evolved.) They’d bonded quickly after a run-in with some Graveler that weren’t too happy about travelers in the cave.

Reuniclus and Lucario exchanged looks, seeing their Trainer so beaten down. Reuniclus, being a Psychic-type, could sense the thoughts and feelings of her Trainer, and Lucario had a similar ability. Touko seemed amused, focused on roasting marshmallows, but an underlying sadness pulsed from her. 

_“Why does her aura always have waves of blue?”_ Lucario asked. _“I wouldn’t think light red and blue would appear together.”_

_“She misses her friend,”_ Reuniclus replied.

 _“He’s not just a friend,”_ came Zekrom’s low rumble. _“He resides in a special place in her heart. She’s hoping to find him.”_

 _“Yeah, they’re in love,”_ Zebstrika added.

 _“Where is he?”_ Lucario had confusion written all over his face.

 _“He left.”_ The rest of her Pokémon said in unison.

_“He left?!”_

_“It’s a long story,”_ Reuniclus sighed. _“But, it looks like we won’t be going anywhere anytime soon, so I’ll fill you in.”_

Touko watched her Pokémon interacting. She couldn’t understand what they were saying, but Reuniclus was in the middle of telling Lucario something, her arms an animated aid to her storytelling. Then, she thought about the one person who could understand what they were saying, and fought the wave of sorrow that rushed through her. The flood of emotions would drown her if she didn’t stop it. 

She missed N, but the longing didn’t stop there. She missed home, her other Pokémon, her mother. If she could, she’d call her mom right now, just to hear her voice. She did have one thing that could somewhat soothe her itching homesickness. Touko dug through her bag until she found what had become one of her most treasured possessions. 

Its once vibrant blues were faded and worn. Its plush body sagged, evidence of the amount of love it had endured. It was her reminder of the end goal. She’d whisper to the stuffed Oshawott sometimes, late at night when she woke up and couldn’t go back to sleep.

As she laid down, hoping she could get at least a few hours of decent sleep, she wondered how her mother was doing. She wondered how N was doing.

_Where are you N? Do you miss me too?_

* * *

“You there, Trainer!” a mighty voice thundered down. Mei tilted her head back, squinting through the sunlight, to see a man standing at the top of a cliff. “My name is Alder! I’m a Trainer with a keen interest in the world. One of my goals is to tell people about how wonderful it is to walk toward the future together with Pokémon.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice Mr. Alder,” Mei said. “I’ve always loved Pokémon.”

He hopped down from the ledge, landing with an impressive thud. “And you are?”

“My name’s Mei. I live in Aspertia City.”

“Hmph! I like you Mei!” He circled her, his thumb and forefinger under his chin. “Your Snivy is a fine-looking Pokémon! But, you’re not exactly a seasoned Trainer _yet.”_ He emphasized the last word. “Indeed! I’ll train you a little! Follow me!”

She did as he asked, and he stopped in front of the Pokémon Center. 

“Oh, that’s right!” he said. “Mei, are your Pokémon well? Your Pokémon are always doing their best for you, the Trainer, so you must always be kind to them! My house is just a little farther! I’ll wait for you outside!”

Mei entered the Pokémon Center and handed her Poké Balls to Nurse Joy. A few seconds into her healing machine got her team rested up, and Mei left the Pokémon Center.

She found Alder waiting just past the clock tower.

“Hey, this way!” he yelled, waving his arm at her. “Shall we start training?” Before Mei could answer, he tilted his head. “By the way... why are you holding two Town Maps?”

“I’m, uh, delivering one to my friend, Hugh,” she replied.

“Oh ho! It’s your friend’s Town Map, is it? Your friend is the one with the Tepig, isn’t he?” Mei nodded. “It just so happens, he was training his Pokémon on Route 20…” He thought for a moment. “Well, if that’s the case, you should go give him the Town Map first! Just follow this road. It goes to Route 20!”

“Okay! Thanks Mister Alder,” Mei said. 

Hugh was in Floccesy Ranch. He whirled around when he heard her soft footsteps.

“Oh! Nice!” He grinned. “You’ve come here to toughen up! All right! Let’s see how much stronger you’ve become! Come at me!”

* * *

It didn’t take long for Hugh’s Tepig to get knocked out. Snivy was frustratingly swift, dodging Tepig’s tired attacks without breaking a sweat. 

“Not bad…” Hugh said, after the battle was over. “You’re thinking about how to bring out your Pokémon’s strength.” Mei smiled. “I should be able to count on you for backup!”

“Um... backup?”

“Never mind that.” He brushed her off. “What are you doing here anyway?”

“Olivia wanted me to bring you a Town Map. Here.” She held it out to him.

“Tch... She didn’t have to do that…” he said, shaking his head, but his smirk revealed he was pleased. “Thanks to you, too. We just left, and you’ve already helped me out.”

A tiny bit of warmth crept up Mei’s neck. “Oh, it was nothing.”

Two Pokémon breeders, a man and a woman, jogged over, a Herdier trotting close on their heels.

“I thought it was lively around here!” the man said. “You were having a Pokémon battle, huh? Isn’t it nice to be young!”

“Who are you?” Hugh asked. 

“Who am I?” The man laughed. It was a rich, deep sound. “I’m the owner of this ranch. And this is my wife!”

The owner’s wife stepped forward. “After a Pokémon battle, you should heal your Pokémon’s HP, right?” she said, restoring Mei and Hugh’s Pokémon to full health.

“By the way,” the man said, scratching his head, “you didn’t happen to see another Herdier around here, did you? I can’t figure out where it went. Our two Herdier are always together and this is the first time one has wandered off, so I’m a little worried…”

Hugh erupted, like a volcano spewing hot lava. “You’re a _little_ worried? Are you KIDDING me?! Your Pokémon might be lost forever!” 

“Hugh…” Mei said, though she knew the best course of action was to let him finish ranting.

“Whatever! I’ll look.” He turned to her. “Mei! Help out!” He stormed away, steam practically coming out of his ears.

“Why did he get so mad?” the owner asked, eyebrows scrunching together. “I think it’s probably just playing somewhere in the ranch.”

“I wonder…” his wife began. “By the way, dear, if your Pokémon get hurt, let me know! I’ll make them feel better for you!”

“Thank you!” Mei said. “Sorry about my friend. I’ll, um, go help him look for your Herdier.”

A herd of Mareep was scattered around, doing anything from leisurely grazing to snoozing in the sun. Mei walked around, calling out Herdier’s name. As she got closer to the back of the ranch, she heard loud, frantic barking. She heard light rustling behind her. 

“Did you hear that just now?” Mei jumped. She hadn’t noticed Hugh running up behind her. “I’ll check this area! You go deeper in the grove and look!”

Tucked away in the back of the ranch, Mei saw the Herdier, and a man in a dark uniform backing it into the corner. The Herdier’s fur stood on end, and it growled menacingly at him. 

“Hugh?” she called out. The sight of the man made her heart pound. This whole situation gave her a bad feeling in her stomach. “I found Herdier!”

Hugh answered from behind some trees. “What a relief! Ok, I’ll go call its Trainer, so you stay here with it!”

The man faced Mei. “Tch... You little pest!” he spat, and Mei’s shoulders bunched up near her ears. “I’m a member of a group that strikes fear into the hearts of those who stand before it: Team Plasma! Ever heard of it?”

 _Team Plasma? But, Touko disbanded Team Plasma two years ago?_

She remembered that day, when she’d gone to see Touko become Champion. The big castle rising from the ground. The scary man with the green hair. The younger, nicer man, who’d learned the harsh truth that he’d been used all along, and that the whole “liberate Pokémon” thing was a big, manufactured lie. It didn’t make sense. What was Team Plasma doing, back again?

The man had asked her a question. She nodded. Fear kept her mouth clamped shut. 

“That’s right! We’re the righteous group that tried to conquer Unova two years back in order to liberate Pokémon!” 

Seems like some of the members hadn’t gotten the message...

“Whatever... Fools will never understand us... Still…” He shook his head. “First I got lost chasing Herdier... and now some nosy kid caught me! All of this is your fault! Take this!” He threw something at her. “Ok! I’ll use this opportunity to retreat for now!”

He sped away, and the knot in her stomach loosened. 

The Herdier approached Mei, barking happily. She scratched behind its ear, laughing as it flopped down on her feet.

“Herdier!” the owner yelled, coming around the corner with Hugh. “What made you come all the way back here? Well, at any rate, I’m really grateful for your help, you two!”

“You’re awfully calm about this!” Hugh chided. “Your Pokémon might have been gone for good! Take better care of it!”

“Hmm... I wonder if something happened to him,” the owner said, after Hugh had marched away. “It’s like he’s afraid of losing Pokémon…”

 _Something happen to Hugh? No way._ Mei was his best friend. Surely he would’ve told her if something had happened... right?

“C’mon Herdier! Everyone’s waiting! Let’s go home!”

He and Herdier strolled away. Mei glanced down to see what the Grunt had thrown at her.

It was the TM for Frustration.

* * *

Mei considered this visit to the ranch a success. Not only did she help track down the Herdier, but she’d also managed to catch a Riolu while searching through the grove.

She was about to leave, when a small tug at the back of her shoe halted her. She twisted around to see a little Mareep, who must’ve been following her.

“Hey there buddy,” Mei said, crouching down to inspect the Mareep. “Were you following me?”

The Mareep nodded. She nudged Mei’s bag. 

“Do you... want to come with me?” Mei asked. 

“Reep!” the Pokémon cheered. 

“Alright! In you go!” Mei said, pulling out a Poké Ball and pressing the button. Mareep disappeared in a red beam into the ball.

She remembered Alder, waiting for her at his house.

“Bye! See you later!” she called to the ranch owners, as she ran out.

Alder was right where she’d left him.

“Oh! It looks like you’ve delivered the Town Map to your friend!” he said. “Hrm.. You were only gone a moment, but you and your Pokémon have grown. Why, I could almost mistake you for someone else!” Mei blushed at his words of praise. “Well then. Instead of training you, I would like you and your Pokémon to give me a hand!”

His request was for her to battle two of his students.

“This Trainer may be tough, but you can learn from losing as well,” he said to his students. “More importantly, haven’t I been telling you just to enjoy Pokémon battles? So, Mei! Please be their opponent!”

Battling the two was extremely fun. It was a perfect opportunity for her to grow a bond between her and her newest members of her team. 

“Those were truly rousing battles!” Alder shouted, his eyes filled with joy. “I could tell that all of the Pokémon were enjoying themselves as well! Mei, would you come with me for a second?” He escorted her outside. “As for the newly opened Pokémon Gym in Aspertia City, I heard a new Gym Leader has arrived there. You should go and test how strong you’ve become! 

“Aspertia’s Gym Leader is a very strong Trainer! But you have nothing to worry about! If you think hard about what the Pokémon at your side can do, and what you should do as a Trainer, victory will be yours! And then you should take on stronger and stronger Trainers... Actually, take on the Gym Leaders of each city! Working together with your Pokémon is what makes you grow as a Trainer. As you and your Pokémon grow stronger, your world will get broader!”

* * *

The Aspertia Gym was located in the back of the Trainers’ School. It was home to Unova’s new Normal-type Gym. Lenora, the former Normal-type Gym Leader, had gone on a trip to excavate newly discovered ruins with her husband. 

Mei stepped into the backyard, to see two large battlefields and a raised platform at the far end of the Gym. Before she could talk to the Trainers, a man wearing a white dress shirt and sunglasses approached her. 

“Hello! I’m Clyde, the guide for Trainers who challenge Pokémon Gyms,” the man greeted. “Thank you for taking on the Gym! Take this to commemorate your debut!” He handed her a Fresh Water. 

“Thanks Clyde,” she said. 

He smiled. “Pokémon Gyms are facilities for testing Trainers’ abilities. Put simply, if you can defeat the Gym Leader, it means you’re a really good Trainer.” His eyes narrowed, as he studied her face. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Mei. I live down the street.”

“Mei, you seem like a promising young Trainer!” he declared. “I’ll be sure to let me brothers in the other Gyms know to keep an eye out for you.”

The young man in between the Youngster and Lass spun around and took a step toward Mei. 

“You must be a challenger! Welcome to Aspertia City’s Pokémon Gym. I’m Cheren, the Gym Leader!” He adjusted his necktie, and cleared his throat. “Well, maybe I’d better say that I just became the Gym Leader!” His cheeks flushed pink. “Just as this is your first Gym challenge, this is my first Pokémon battle as a Gym Leader! Let’s both do our best and have a battle we can be proud of!”

Having three Pokémon made battling much easier. Cheren’s last Pokémon, Lillipup, was up against Mei’s Snivy. Lillipup had already suffered damage from Mareep’s Thunder Shock, and Mei guessed he didn’t have much fight left in him.

“Lillipup! Tackle!”

Lillipup charged toward Snivy at full speed, head tucked down.

“Snivy, Vine Whip,” Mei said calmly.

Two dark green vines shot out Snivy’s collar and wrapped around Lillipup, lifting him up and throwing him to the ground. 

In no time, Mei had won her first Gym Battle. 

“That battle has made me feel really glad you were my first challenger as a Gym Leader…” Cheren mused. “I give you this in honor of the strength you and your Pokémon showed!”

He presented her with her first Badge, the Basic Badge.

“In the Unova region, there are eight Pokémon Gyms and eight Gym Badges!” Cheren said. “If you’re a Trainer, you could collect all of them! That will make it easier to fill the pages of the Pokédex as well!” His lips turned up in a nostalgic smile, similar to the one Mei saw on Bianca. “Yes, two years ago, Pokédex in hand, I left on a journey with my friends.”

Mei stepped out of the Gym, a newfound sense of confidence blooming inside of her.

“Heeey!” a cheerful, light voice called out. Mei saw Bianca skipping over to the Gym. “How was it? How did your Pokémon battle with the Gym Leader go?”

Mei flashed her newly obtained Badge.

“Oh! If it isn’t the Basic Badge!” Bianca exclaimed. “Wow! Amazing! And you just set off on your journey with your Pokémon! You definitely have potential as a Trainer! I’m sure of it! This is from me! It’s the TM for the move Return.”

Bianca’s eyes wandered to the Gym. Mei watched a strange emotion settle her face. _Was she looking for something?_

“Still, that Cheren…” she sighed. A dreamy smile played on her lips. 

On cue, Cheren came out of the Trainer School door. Bianca nearly leapt out of her skin. 

“Bianca!” he beamed, his face illuminated with delight. “It’s been two years, hasn’t it?”

Bianca pushed up her glasses, the rosy pink returning to her round cheeks.

“Oh wow! H-has it really been that long?” she stammered. “Wh-what’s up?”

Mei looked back and forth between the two adults. Two years they’d been apart... That’s a long time to not see someone you cared about. _Do they know how obvious their feelings for each other are?_

“I thought it would be a good idea to register each other in the Xtransceiver!” he answered. He came down the stairs and took Mei’s Xtransceiver. “Now you can communicate with me with your Xtransceiver.”

“M-me, too!” Bianca piped up, taking Mei’s Xtransceiver from Cheren. The nervous flush returned to Cheren’s face as their hands touched. “I registered Professor Juniper for you, too!”

All three of the Xtransceivers began to ring. They answered to see Professor Juniper on the other end.

“Hi there, Mei! I’m Professor Juniper! Bianca told me you accepted the Pokédex! Thank you so much!” she gushed. “Thanks to you, we will all know more about Pokémon and be able to get along with them even better!”

“Hi Professor Juniper! It’s really interesting over here!” Bianca said. “There are sooo many Pokémon we couldn’t prove were here two years ago!”

“Thank you for going so far for this errand, Bianca.” Professor Juniper shifted to her attention to Cheren. “And, Cheren, how are you enjoying being a Gym Leader?”

“Professor Juniper, it’s been a long time,” Cheren said, his voice polite and professional. “I’m glad you’re doing so well. The Gym Leader position is very tough... If I had my usual partners…”

“Oh, Cheren,” Professor Juniper sighed, though the smile remained on her face. “Having battles that come down to the wire will make you a Gym Leaders who deepens the bonds between your challengers and their Pokémon, right?”

“It’ll be fine!” Bianca jumped in. “Cheren’s a new Gym Leader, I’m an Assistant Pokémon Professor, and Mei is a new Trainer, but we always have Pokémon by our sides!”

“That’s right, Bianca!” Professor Juniper agreed. “Our world is a world where we live with Pokémon. Everyone! Keep that in mind as you pursue your dreams with your Pokémon! Particularly you, Mei! The Pokémon may be important, but... First, enjoy your journey with your Pokémon to your heart’s content!”

Click. 

“Hey, Mei! Isn’t Professor Juniper cool?” Bianca said.

Mei nodded. 

“That reminds me!” Cheren interjected. “A little while ago, Touko told me to tell you she said hi when you challenged my Gym. I wonder where she is now…”

“I miss her so much,” Bianca sniffled. “I hope she’s coming back soon.”

“Are you the Gym Leader?” Hugh barked. 

Mei flinched. _How did he manage to sneak up on them when he was so loud?_

“One, two, three—let’s battle!” he demanded. 

Cheren regarded the new Trainer. “You look like a tough Trainer. Understood. Please come into my Pokémon Gym!” He re-entered the school.

“What was that weak answer?!” Hugh sputtered, his face going red. “I’m definitely going to take you down!”

“Being a Gym Leader is even harder than I imagined,” Bianca said, watching Hugh charge into the Gym. “You know, there’s another Pokémon Gym in Virbank City, which is just past Floccesy Town.”

A rush of anticipation flew through Mei’s body. Battling the Gym had been exhilarating; she wanted to keep on getting stronger and earning more and more Gym Badges.

It was off to Virbank City for her.

* * *

There were two things Katherine knew she wanted to be in her life.

In her younger years, being a Pokémon Trainer had called to her, luring her out of her home and around the region. That goal had been accomplished, and even now she was recognized on occasion. 

The second thing she wanted to be was a mother. Whether it was raising Pokémon, children, even _gardening,_ she found that taking care of others was her other calling.

Two of her children had grown up, flown far from the nest. Now, she had a child again... sort of. Even though he was twenty-three, looked like he was seventeen, and had to be taught how to use a microwave, she didn’t mind. 

“And now you... pull?”

“Yes! You’ve got it!” 

Touko’s mother had successfully taught N how to tie shoelaces, use a microwave, and make pancakes and waffles. He was especially interested in cooking and baking, his favorite part the measuring and counting of ingredients. Touko’s mother loved catching N reading the cookbook and following the steps to create a masterpiece. He’d even begun to hum to himself while he cooked. He was so concentrated, he probably didn’t even realize he was doing it. He’d ask her for things when she went grocery shopping, so he could make dishes he’d seen on TV or in the cookbook. 

Cooking had brought about a peace and serenity he hadn’t experienced in a while. For a set amount of time, his mind had a safe place where he could forget the rest of his problems and focus on something else. The delicious aromas would fill the house, pulling Pokémon in like magnets. 

N was a fast learner, and eager to catch up on the life skills he hadn’t had to know (partially due to being “royalty”, and partially because no one ever taught him how to do anything). The only things he knew how to do were things he’d taught himself, or the few thing Colress had had time to show him.

_“Hi, it’s Touko! I can’t answer the phone right now, or I don’t have any reception. Leave a message, and I’ll call you back as soon as I can. Thanks!”_

Touko still hadn’t answered. Touko’s mother wasn’t too worried—she had her Pokémon with her—and Touko had warned her she was going into the northern part of Sinnoh, the most secluded part of the region. She hoped Touko would be able to answer soon.

They watched the news later in the afternoon, after N had baked some fancy pastry. It was now cooling on the counter, the sweet scent floating around the house. Reports of sightings of a new Team Plasma were Unova’s current hot topic. N said nothing, though his face looked weary. He leaned back on the couch, and snuggled into a blanket.

Touko’s mother turned off the TV. "Hey N, do you want to take a nap?"

“Yeah…” He murmured, already dozing off. 

His dreams were filled with frosted desserts, a house filled with Pokémon, and Touko.


	3. rising star rosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei earns her second badge, and in doing so, catches the attention of a scout from Pokéstar Studios. She discovers that she has a secret knack for being in the spotlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to anyone who cares, i really like the bw2 protagonist’s names (rosa and mei) and i couldn't decide which one i wanted to write into this work, but i had the idea that i could use both.
> 
> here is the pokéstar studios chapter featuring overprotective hugh who doesn’t know how to express his feelings in any way other than aggression

Touko’s solution to being lost came to her as she flipped through her Pokédex. Reuniclus’ Pokédex entry was as follows:

_They use psychic power to control their arms, which are made of a special liquid. They can crush boulders psychically._

_Crush boulders psychically?_ Wait a minute. Touko smacked her forehead. 

_I have a Psychic-type that can crush boulders, two Fighting-types, and a giant legendary dragon, and my issue is that I’m stuck in a cave? Maybe my senses aren’t the only thing the cold is numbing._

“I need your help,” she said to her Pokémon. “We need to clear out a path for us to get out of here. Work together to create one tunnel straight to the outside.”

A few exhausting hours later, she’d made it to Snowpoint City. She finally gave her mother a call.

“Hello?” Touko said.

“Hi honey. Where ... you?” her mother asked.

“Snowpoint City. Sorry, the connection isn’t great. But I’ll be on my way to the Kalos region tomorrow. I’ve made it through the entire Sinnoh region.”

“Kalos? ... great, but... is here.”

“What? You’re breaking up.”

“I said ..... here!”

Touko sighed. This wasn’t going to get any better, and she was sure the level of clarity on her mother’s side was about the same. “I’ll call you when I’m on the way to Kalos. Love you.”

“... you too?”

She hung up, and flopped down onto her bed. The Pokémon Center had plenty of guest rooms, seeing as they had minimal traffic coming through the city. She turned on the TV and tuned into the Unova news to listen to while she got ready for bed.

She was only half listening, but then something caught her attention. She grabbed the remote and turned the volume up.

“A strange group of people has been spotted in various locations in Unova. They wear the logo of the Team Plasma Champion Touko fought two years ago. Is Team Plasma making a comeback? Do we need to be worried? At this point it’s all rumors and speculation.”

Touko uttered a noise of disgust. Then, a cold fear sent shivers up her spine. A flurry of concerns bombarded her.

_Ghetsis must be behind this. Is N okay? Does N know? What about my family? Isn’t Mei starting her journey? Should I go home?_

Touko shoved the frenzied thoughts away. She could go back after she’d gone to Kalos. Even if she hadn’t been seeking N, she wanted to see it. It was the last region she had to search through. She’d heard about the research being done there—Mega Evolution and the classification of Pokémon as the newly discovered Fairy-type—and it intrigued her. Besides, she didn’t have to stay long. Just long enough that she could tour the region and see the sights.

Surely she would be able to get back before things got too bad.

* * *

Touko’s mother heard the click meaning Touko had hung up. She took a deep breath, and leaned on the counter. N had gone out to... He hadn’t told her. 

She assumed he was doing something personal that he felt he needed to do, so she wasn’t going to question it. He wasn’t a rebellious teen; he was free to come and go as he pleased. He always came back.

She went outside to find N standing in the garden, with Touko’s Whimsicott and Reshiram. She suppressed a laugh. The sight of one of Unova’s legendary dragons in her backyard, standing next to a Whimsicott, amongst a bed of carnations struck her as odd, to say the least.

“Hi N,” she said. “Are you enjoying the garden?”

He spun around, a grin on his face. “Yeah. It’s a shame winter’s coming soon.”

“If you’d like, when the weather warms up, I’ll show you how to plant some flowers.”

His posture straightened. “Really?”

“Uh-huh.” She glanced at her watch. “When do you want to have lunch?”

“Um.. in a little bit. There’s somewhere I need to go first.”

“Okay. I’m gonna fly to Driftveil City quickly, and go shopping. Do you want me to get anything for you?”

“No, thank you.”

She whistled, a strong, high pitched sound. A distant caw called out in response. In less than a minute, Touko’s Braviary stood in front of her.

“Bye N. See you later!” Touko’s mother waved, as she climbed onto Braviary’s back and flew off.

* * *

The noise of Virbank City hit Mei as soon as she stepped foot into the City. The mechanical groan of the cranes, a ship’s horn blowing as it sailed off, muffled rock music from inside one of the buildings. It was a little overwhelming, to say the least.

A man and a young woman stood outside the Pokémon, in the midst of a heated argument.

“Roxie, don’t try to stop me!” the man yelled. “I’m off to Pokéstar Studios to live up to my true potential! My dream is to be a ship captain and a movie star!”

The woman, Roxie, stepped closer to him. “Get real! You’re a captain already, aren’t you?” she challenged. “If that ship doesn’t move, you’re going to cause lots of trouble!”

The Captain turned to face her. “Oh, dear daughter. You split your time between your responsibilities as a Gym Leader and with your band, right? I can do that, too!”

He turned back around and walked off towards Pokéstar Studios.

Roxie stomped her foot on the pavement, knuckles pressed to her temples. “AAAAAAH!” she screamed, and Mei took a step back. “You dim-witted...dense...dumb...daft...dippy...dorky...doltish DOOFUS! Doing double duty isn’t the problem! You’re causing problems for people! Keeping people from getting where they’re going because of sheer selfishness is unforgivable!” A vein pulsed in her forehead. “I’ve HAD it! I’m going to the Gym!”

She stomped away, fists clenched stiffly at her sides. Mei blinked. The Gym Leader’s temper was the only one she’d witnessed that rivaled Hugh’s.

Still, that was her next stop after a rest in the Pokémon Center. 

The music reached deafening levels as she entered the Gym. The Gym Guide noticed her and stopped her before she’d gone through the double doors leading to the club.

“This is a Pokémon Gym, and it’s also a rock club!” he shouted, over the roar of the music. “The Gym Leader and the others are practicing inside, but please feel free to challenge her! Oh! You’ll need to stay hydrated! Take this Fresh Water!”

“Thanks!” she shouted back. 

Inside the club, at the back end, was a giant stage that ran the length of the room. In the corner to Mei’s left, a DJ rocked out in his booth. Three musicians performed on stage, a man on the drums, Roxie, and another female guitarist. 

Beads of sweat shone on Roxie’s forehead. No doubt she was working out her frustrations with her music. She looked up and noticed Mei, approaching the stage. She stopped playing and said into the microphone, “You a challenger?”

Mei nodded. The other musicians, realizing Roxie had stopped playing, slowed to a stop. Roxie tilted her chin up at the two, and they backed up off the stage. They moved the chairs and tables out of the way, creating a big open space in the middle of the club. 

Roxie hopped off the stage, landing with a spectacular thump, and pulled out a Poké Ball.

“Get ready!” she warned. “I’m gonna knock some sense outta ya!”

* * *

Whirlipede jumped into the air, her wheel-like body rotating rapidly. From between her antennae, poison-infused purple darts shot out towards Snivy.

Snivy jumped up, twisting his body to dodge the attack. The darts whizzed by his head and long tail. One grazed his arm, inflicting the Grass-type with the poison condition. He landed gracefully on his feet, though he was already suffering the effects of the poison. 

Riolu had already gotten a solid Force Palm off and by the looks of it, one strong attack would knock out the Whirlipede. 

“I know you’re tired Snivy, but I need you to hit him with a Leaf Tornado,” Mei commanded in a low voice. 

Snivy forced himself to leap up, glowing green leaves swirling around his body. With a loud cry, he shot the leaves directly at the Whirlipede. Despite the attack not being effective, Whirlipede took the full impact of the leaves. It was too much for the Pokémon, and she was declared unable to battle.

Mei rushed over and gave Snivy a Pecha Berry, which he devoured. His body began to glow, encircled with green sparkles. His body grew longer, his collar elongating and his limbs shortening. With a burst of light, Snivy had evolved into Servine. 

He twisted to stare at her, flicking purple grime off his tail. 

Roxie let out a breath. “What are you doing losing, Roxie?!” she chastised herself. She smiled at Mei. “Well... I guess that means you’re strong! This stinks, but I gave it everything I had, and I feel revitalized and refreshed now! Here! Proof that you beat me!”

She held out a Toxic Badge, which Mei accepted. Mei thanked her for the battle, and started to leave, when a man stopped her.

“Hey you!” he said. “I felt like you were something special during your battle with Roxie. Please come with me to Pokéstar Studios!”

_Pokéstar Studios? Isn’t that where that captain guy went?_

“You’re going to Pokéstar Studios?!” Roxie questioned. Something clicked in her brain. “OH! I forgot! The old man! I have to get him back to work as captain!”

The man who’d stopped her went ahead of them, muttering something about how he just _had_ to tell the owner about this Trainer. Roxie also sped ahead, grumbling about bringing the captain back.

Mei had to run to the Pokémon Center to heal her injured party, but set off to Pokéstar Studios. Excitement brimmed inside her; the possibility of being a movie star certainly interested her. But, nerves also coursed through her. She was never the center of attention. She wasn’t even sure she _could_ be the center of attention. To have a spotlight on her? That indeed was a frightening thought.

 _But,_ she told herself, _I went on this journey to grow. I’ll never get over my fears if I don’t get out of my comfort zone._

When she entered the studio, she saw the man from the Gym in a discussion with an elderly man. 

“Hm... I see... That kid sounds promising…” The older man nodded.

“Indeed... And that kid should be here any moment!”

He caught a glimpse of her out of the corner of his eye, and they both turned towards her. 

“Oh! And look who should appear!” the man from the Gym said. “Welcome... to Pokéstar Studios!” His voice reminded her of a TV game show host. “We’ve been waiting for you! This is our boss, Mr. Stu Deeoh!” He took a step back, as if he were handing the spotlight off to the boss.

“Bonsoir! Hello! I’m Stu Deeoh! Charmed, I’m sure!” Mr. Deeoh said. “We were just talking about you! Pardon me, but my scout here forgot to get your name.”

She opened her mouth to answer, then a thought popped into her head. If she became famous, she wouldn’t want her name out there, for privacy purposes. 

“My name is... Rosa,” she answered. Which technically wasn’t a lie. Rosa was her name. Just not her first name. 

“Rosa! A lovely name for a lovely star.” He rubbed his hands together. “I’d like to explain Pokéstar Studios, but I need a little time to prepare! I’m so sorry, dahling, could you wait an eensy moment?”

“Of course,” she said. 

“In the meantime, I’ll show you around Pokéstar Studios!” the assistant proposed. 

“Oh, that would be maaarvelous!” Stu Deeoh sang. “Movies! They’re amazing! Pokéstar Studios inspires and moves people all over the world! You can make sure Rosa experiences its many charms! Well then, I absolutely must be off and start my preparations! I’ll see you in a minute!”

“That’s my boss for you! What graceful footwork! Well then, Rosa, come with me!”

Throughout the entire tour, Mei tried to absorb anything and everything. The flashy lights, the hardworking staff, the thrilling movie posters. To say it was different from Aspertia City would be a drastic understatement. 

They stopped in the theater, where Mei noticed the Captain in the front foyer.

“Oh, if it isn’t the scout himself!” the Captain said. “Thanks to you, I’ve made my movie debut!”

“Wow! I’m glad to hear that!” the scout enthused. 

“And who would that be?” He tilted his head at Mei.

“This is Rosa!” The scout held out his hands, as if he were showcasing a prized trophy. “I witnessed this Trainer challenging your daughter. It struck me—here’s someone with real potential! A fresh discovery for Pokéstar Studios!”

Mei dropped her gaze to the floor, digging the toe of her shoe into the red carpet. Hearing so much praise for her made her want to squirm. 

“You beat Roxie, I see.” The Captain rubbed his chin. “You must be a pretty good Trainer.” He snapped his fingers. “Oh, you know what? They’re releasing my movie now! Are you thinking about making a Pokéstar Studios debut, too?”

Mei lifted her head. “Uh-huh.”

“Then, I do insist you watch my movie in order to gain acting tips from a professional such as myself.” He placed a hand on his chest.

“That’s a good idea!” the scout agreed. “Rosa, it should be a good introduction to filmmaking for you!”

“Awesome! Let’s go!” He strutted over to Mei and led her through the doors into the theater.

The superhero movie Midlife Man of Justice vs. Brycen-Man (starring Pop Roxie and Brycen) was, well, quite something. Pop Roxie played Riolu-Man, who was trying to stop the evil villain Brycen-Man from destroying an amusement park. However, for a being hero, he shied away from the fight, becoming fearful almost from the start of the battle. He ended up being defeated by Brycen-Man, and then the movie just... ended.

Many of the movie-goers left before the end, and those that had stuck it out all shared expressions of confusion and disbelief at what they had just watched. 

Mei and Pop Roxie filed out of the theater, trailing behind the rest of the audience. Mei racked her brain, trying to think of some comforting words to cheer him up, as his silence was mildly depressing. 

“I hope you had a good time!” the scout said, oblivious to Pop Roxie’s downcast attitude. “How did you enjoy the movie?”

“I-it was... interesting.” The words trailed out of her mouth like they were lost and seeking a destination. 

“What’s the matter?” the scout asked, finally noticing the change in the Captain’s mood.

Pop Roxie turned away. “Ha ha ha,” he chuckled to himself. “I’ve always dreamed of making my debut on the silver screen... Now I’ve fulfilled that dream…”

“What are you saying?”

“Different people have different talents. I knew it all along. But I see my daughter striving to balance the responsibility of being a Gym Leader while pursuing her own dream of being in a band.” His shoulders slouched. “As a father, I really wanted to pursue my own long-held dream... If you stop pursuing your dreams, your life might as well be over, right?”

He faced Mei. “I’m going back to my duties as a ship captain for now. Someday I’ll return to the screen!” He had a determined grin on his face. “Until that day comes, I’ll leave all of the starring roles to you!”

Mei and Mr. Deeoh’s assistant watched him leave. He shot a quick look at his watch.

“We’d better get going. Mr. Deeoh should be ready by now.”

* * *

The scout guided her to the filming studio, “where Pokéstar Studios movies are born”.

Mr. Deeoh was waiting inside. 

“Well now, thanks for coming!” he said. “First, let me reintroduce myself. My name is Stu Deeoh! I’m the owner of Pokéstar Studios! So, Rosa, dahling, I brought you here because I have a very important request of you! I’ll bet you’ve figured it out, but I want you to be in Pokéstar Studios’ movies!” He held his arms out, as if to say “ta-da”. “The scout said you were positively oozing with star potential! And when I saw you, your potential struck me like a lightning bolt!”

“Yessir, boss!” the scout affirmed. “There’s no doubt in my mind that this Trainer will become a top star of Pokéstar Studios’ silver screen!”

“I know! Isn’t it fabulous?!” The lightning bolt of potential had created a spark in the owner’s eyes. He spoke with his hands, using big gestures to emphasize his points. “I am sure you’ll be a big star, dahling! So I beg of you! Be in a movie! Today I’ve even called on an amazing, astounding costar for you!” He yelled towards the filming room. “Brycen! Would you joining us?”

Icirrus City’s retired Gym Leader strolled out into the front area. Mei’s breath caught in her throat. She was standing right in front of a movie star.

“I’m Brycen…” he said, his voice tranquil and low. “Pleased to meet you…”

“Brycen is Pokéstar Studios’ pride and joy—our marquee star!” Mr. Stu Deeoh announced. “I’ve prepared a positively perfect script for a big, veteran star like him and a fresh, new talent like you!”

Brycen inspected her with an intensity that made heat rise to her face.

“Those eyes…” he murmured. “I look forward to acting with you…” He disappeared inside the filming room.

“Mhm! As cool as ever!” Mr. Deeoh clapped his hands together. “So that’s the situation! If you talk to that fine staff member over there, you can shoot the film! Don’t be afraid of making mistakes! To start with, try going big!”

“Well now, Rosa!” the scout said. “Looking forward to working with you! Please do your best until we make a movie to release in the theater!”

_Well, here goes nothing._

Mei blinked and all of a sudden she was in front of big, blinding spotlights and rolling cameras. She had to fight her heart rising in her throat, and the cold sweat that slicked her palms.

_Deep breaths. Focus on breathing._

Mei skimmed through the script. She was playing a superhero, Riolu-Girl, fighting the villain Brycen-Man. Fear gripped Mei, and for a second she thought about backing out, saying she was sorry but there must’ve been a mistake and...

No there hadn’t. Mr. Stu Deeoh and the scout were confident in her talent, though they’d never seen her act before. She couldn’t let them down. She wouldn’t.

She closed her eyes and searched her mind for a way to overcome her fear.

_That’s it._

When she opened her eyes, she was no longer Mei, the quiet, shy girl from Aspertia City. She was Riolu-Girl, a cool, courageous superhero, saving civilians from a dark presence. Slipping on a costume had also put a mask on her mentality, and she assumed the role of Riolu-Girl. As long as she was in the mind of another character, she’d be able to get over her stage fright.

Once she’d relaxed and let herself become Riolu-Girl, she found that filming was a blast. In fact, she was a little sad when it was over. Even Brycen nodded his approval at her. 

She left the filming room to find Mr. Deeoh waiting in the front of the building. He could hardly stand still, bouncing back and forth on his feet.

“Great! Good work! That was stirring acting!” he praised. “I can’t wait to see the finished film! And this is where we’re really amazing! The movie you just filmed... will be finished in an instant! And released on the silver screen! Come now, Rosa, dahling! Let’s be off to the theater!”

“Hey! Boss! Sorry to interrupt, but the time…”

“Bah! I can watch one movie, and then I’ll be off! I must see Rosa’s fabulous debut!” He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “C’mon Rosa, dahling! To the theater!”

Mei sat in the back of the theater biting her nails, but as he had predicted, the new Riolu-Girl was a smashing hit. Instead of perplexed shrugs, when the end credits rolled, the audience stood up and _cheered._

“Well, well! Rosa, dahling!” Mr. Stu Deeoh said as they walked into the front foyer. “Rosa—this particular effort turned out to be... a spec-tac-ulah hit, dahling! Keep it up, and you’ll be loved by movie buffs everywhere—and our staff.” He patted her shoulder affectionately. “Bye for now, Rosa! I’m so looking forward to your next picture, dahling!”

* * *

Ships didn’t mobilize in an instant. Even if there wasn’t a big storm on its way, preventing any ships from coming in or out of the harbor. Pop Roxie said he couldn’t bring anyone to Castelia City until the storm passed, but he’d let her know when they were up and running.

So, what better way to pass the time, than to film more movies. After the Riolu-Girl hit, a few directors approached her, asking her to star in scripts they were writing. She accepted the interesting challenge of molding herself to fit the roles she played.

A member of the Unova Defense Force, defending the world against an alien invasion. A scientist traveling into the future to find that Pokémon capture humans. A princess who gets trapped in a mysterious land and has to find a way to return home.

By the time Pop Roxie contacted her to tell her the ships were good to go, she had already begun amassing fans. They’d wait in the lobby to give her gifts after the movie premieres, and even ask for autographs.

She left Pokéstar Studios to see Hugh waiting near the entrance. His arms were folded across his chest, and his foot tapped a quick beat against the pavement. 

“Hugh! I have some exciting news!” Mei exclaimed, glad to have someone other than her mother to share it with. “I’ve started acting in movies and it’s so much fun! There’s directors and premieres and sequels and they’re writing scripts for me! _Me!_ Who would’ve thought that I could ever be an actress, right?”

His expression remained unchanged, his mouth turned down slightly.

“We are on a serious mission to stop Team Plasma and you’re out here goofing off?”

Mei’s smiled faded. “Hugh I—”

“Mei, I need to be able to count on you! I need you to have my back at all times!”

“You do! I was just—”

“How am I supposed to put my faith in you when you’re off playing dress up?! This is _serious_ Mei!”

“I know!” she shot back, her voice crackling. Hugh blinked at her. She rarely ever raised her voice, so when she did, he knew it was for a significant reason. Though, even her raised voice was basically his “inside” voice. “I know it’s serious, which is why I just wanted to take some time for myself and have a little fun! That’s what this journey is for! I thought you’d be happy for me since you’re my best friend!” Her eyes sparkled as tears pooled in the outer corners.

Hugh’s expression softened. “Oh, Mei. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you upset.” She sniffled, wiping her eyes. “Don’t cry, I’m sure you’re an awesome actress.” He pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair. “I just… I just want to make sure you understand the severity of the issue at hand.” 

She felt his arms tighten for a second when he said that. “I do!” she insisted. “I promise I will do everything in my power to take down Team Plasma.”

“Alright.” His voice was low. “I trust you. A-and that means you can trust me too. We’re helping each other out. That’s what friends do, right?”

She stepped back and tilted her head up to look at him. “That’s what friends do.”

Hugh’s eyes darted to the ground, and he scratched the back of his head. “Y-yeah. So anyways, the old man said the ship was ready for Castelia City. Are you ready to go?”

Mei smiled and nodded. She linked her arm with his, not noticing the color that rushed to his cheeks. “Let’s set sail.”


	4. far from you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei hunts down Team Plasma in the Castelia Sewers with Hugh. She meets a scientist who she vaguely recognizes, but she can’t remember why. N is left alone in the house, and decides to explore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a weirdly hard time writing the end of last chapter and the beginning of this chapter, but i think things’ll start picking up now. 
> 
> thanks for reading and leaving kudos!

Traveling by boat was not Touko’s favorite method of traversing regions. She’d been on a fair number of them since she’d set off, but still the rocking motion of the waves made her a little queasy.

She leaned on the railing, looking out at the ocean in front of her. The salty breeze blew by, white-tipped waves breaking against the boat. The water was almost blinding to look at, sparkling as it reflected the sun. 

She couldn’t help the thought that popped into her head: _N would like this view._

“Yeah, I’m gonna see Kalos and then I’m coming home,” Touko told her mom. “I’ve decided that even though I’m searching for N, I still want my journey to be for me.” She pushed hair away from her face. “Since I’m coming home after this region, I’m not gonna call every week, if that’s okay with you.”

“That’s really wonderful sweetie, but something’s happened recently,” her mother began.

“Yeah, I saw something about Team Plasma returning.” _I hope N is okay._

The boat hit a particularly bumpy wave, and Touko lost her grip on her Xtransceiver as the ship lurched forward. It clanged against the side of the boat, before disappearing beneath the waves.

Oops.

Touko felt like maybe she should be more upset about losing her Xtransceiver, but she didn’t dwell too much on it. In the event that an emergency arose, there were other ways of contacting people.

And, if her journey had taught her anything, she would survive.

She lifted her chin, spotting an outline of land on the horizon in front of her and tried not to think too much about N. After careful consideration, she reminded herself that this was still her journey; she needed to do things for herself. She had to keep looking forward, otherwise she’d get lost in the past.

* * *

Hugh stiffened as he and Mei approached the harbor. Roxie stood, hand on hip, facing three Team Plasma Grunts.

“So, are you guys Team Plasma, then?” Roxie asked.

“That’s right!” one of the Grunts announced. “We’re Team Plasma! Two years ago... We were betrayed by the man we respected as our king and hero!”

 _The King of Team Plasma? The young man who Reshiram sided with?_ Mei remembered him getting hit by the scary man, and talking to Touko, but not betraying anyone.

“So our conquest of the Unova region ended in failure!” he continued. “However! We’ll never give up! We will persevere! We already have another plan in motion.”

“Shut it!” Hugh shouted, stepping forward. “You guys are the worst. You talk about saving Pokémon, but you’re just Pokémon thieves! Don’t think I’ll ever forgive you!”

“In the ranch, we got chased by Lillipup…” another Grunt said. 

“And now we’re getting involved in trouble. This kinda stinks,” the female Grunt said.

“Well, it’s ok, isn’t it?” the first Grunt said. “If we steal their Pokémon... Ok, kiddos, when you’re ready, give it your best shot!”

“I’ll crush you and your new plans!” Hugh growled. “I can never forgive Team Plasma!”

Defeat did not come as the Team Plasma Grunts hoped.

“I can’t believe kids like these caught us off guard!” the first Grunt said. “Tch... Let’s run!”

He took a running start and shoved Mei hard, sending her stumbling backwards. Hugh lunged forward to catch her, as the other two Grunts followed him. 

“Are you alright?” he asked. She nodded. “Tsk! What a bunch of creeps!”

“Split up!” Roxie commanded. “You, go check Route 20!” Before she took off, she said, “If I’d lost, my precious Pokémon would’ve been taken! Thanks, you two!”

“C’mon!” Hugh said. “We’re splitting up and searching Route 20!”

Mei cornered the female Grunt, who she defeated with Riolu. 

“Now that I think about it…” the Grunt said. “If I run this way, no one can help me! I have to head toward the ocean! So, with that in mind... I’m going to flee again! Good-bye, Virbank City!”

Hugh ran over, just missing the escaping member of Team Plasma. “Well, they’re really good at running, anyway... Still, she just said something useful! They must be moving around by boat, and the storm trapped them in Virbank City!” Hugh tapped his foot against the ground. “Castelia City has a big port... I wonder if they headed there.” He looked up at Mei. “Ok! Let’s go back to Virbank and look for someone who looks like they know a lot about ships. If I remember right, there was a place to board boats on the docks.”

Back at the harbor, Roxie and Pop Roxie were face to face for the first time since their big argument. 

“I thought your movie was pretty good,” Roxie said. 

“So you saw it... That movie was…” Pop Roxie sighed. “No, it wasn’t the movie. It was me. I was so excited that I didn’t really become Riolu-Man! Acting like that won’t thrill or excite anyone…”

“C’mon! Don’t get down!” Roxie shook her head. “You can keep trying while you continue on as captain! As long as you don’t cause anyone trouble, I won’t get mad. I don’t know how the Pokéstar Studios people feel about that, though!”

Roxie spun around, noticing Mei standing behind them. “Oh... Did you hear us?” 

Mei shrugged, a little embarrassed to get caught eavesdropping. 

“Well, it looks like everyone from Team Plasma got away…” the Gym Leader said, frowning. “I don’t feel really good about it, but at least they’re gone.” Her face relaxed. “Oh! There was a lot of ruckus, but you can sail to Castelia City now!” She headed back toward the Gym.

“Ok! I guess I’ll do my best as a captain!” Pop Roxie said. “I’ll excite and thrill everyone by barreling through rough waves!”

Hugh was waiting for her when she followed Pop Roxie inside. 

“Hey, captain!” he said. “Show us that ship you’re so proud of!”

Pop Roxie showed no signs of hesitation at Hugh’s forwardness. “Of course!” he replied. “Please, step this way!”

Mei closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of the wind against her face, as the boat sped through the water. Her Pokémon, Servine, Flaaffy, and Riolu, also seemed to be enjoying themselves, playing on the deck with Hugh’s Pignite.

Hugh had gone to talk to Pop Roxie, leaving her on babysitting duty. Mei kept an eye on the Pokémon, gently leading them away whenever one of them got too close to the railings.

“Everyone, we’ve arrived at Castelia City!” Pop Roxie announced, once their feet had touched the solid docks of the city. 

Hugh swiveled around, scanning his surroundings. “So this is Castelia City…” he muttered. “It’s much bigger than I’d heard! But, it doesn’t matter! I’m going to find Team Plasma no matter where they run!”

“Pignite!” his Pokémon agreed, flames shooting out of his nostrils. It was almost scary, how much Pignite mirrored Hugh. Fire blazed in both of them, fueled by their passion.

Hugh faced Mei. “Oh yeah. Mei! Here, let’s register each other’s Xtransceiver number.” He took hers before she could reply, though she had no objection to it. “We didn’t even need to in Aspertia. We could see each other anytime!”

He crossed over to the other side of the pier, and stared at a giant ship with huge white sails. 

“That’s a strange ship,” Hugh commented as he walked away. “A sailing ship in this day and age?”

It took Mei an entire day to explore the whole city, from top to bottom. She fought her way through the Battle Company, wandered in the alleys, and stopped at the Casteliacone stand which, sadly, had lost some of its popularity over the years.

The more she walked around the city, the more she realized that city life would not be the life for her. Too much bustling, too much noise, too many crowds. It was nice to visit, but a sudden jolt of homesickness struck her. 

“How’re you doing Servine?” she asked, trying to disrupt her current train of thought.

Servine blinked owlishly at her. “Ser... vine.” He shrugged. He spun in a circle, and flicked some dirt off his tail. 

She wrinkled her nose, smiling at him. “It is a little dirty, isn’t it. Not like home.” She exhaled as she thought of the quiet streets of Aspertia City, her mother at home with Kyouhei.

A vine crept up out of his collar and gently prodded her face. She giggled as it tickled the side of her cheek. 

“Servine, stop it,” she laughed, holding up her hands to shield her face. The vine disappeared back into his collar, as his goal had been to make her smile.

They stopped in front of the Gym when she saw Gym Guide standing in the entrance. She’d realized quickly that the Gym Guides had a Nurse Joy type of thing going on, where they were all related and named Clyde.

“If you’re looking for the Gym Leader, Burgh, he said there might be trouble and then he took off!” Clyde said. “You can go look for him if you’d like!”

“O-oh.” Mei turned her attention to Servine. “What do you say buddy? Shall we go look for Burgh?”

“Vine,” he replied, nodding his head once. 

“Huh? Burgh vanished again?”

Servine and Mei spun around to see a young girl with lots of bright purple hair approaching.

“Oh! Hello, Iris,” Clyde said. “Something came up, and Burgh isn’t here right now.”

“Hmm…” Iris’ eyebrows scrunched together. “Isn’t Burgh always vanishing, though? He always says he’s got artist’s block and just goes wandering out of the Gym.” She tilted her head at Mei. “Hi there! Who are you?”

“My name’s Mei,” Mei introduced herself. “I’m looking for Team Plasma with my friend Hugh.”

The puzzled look on Iris’ face intensified. Mei could picture a question mark above her head. 

“Looking for Team Plasma?” she asked. “But Team Plasma disbanded two years ago!” She shook her head. “I guess that doesn’t matter! You’re having problems, so I’ll help you out!” She tapped the side of her face. “Hmm... Now where would suspicious people go to hide?” A light bulb went off. “That’s it! That might be where they are!”

Unfortunately, she was caught up in her thoughts and declined to share where she was going before she charged off, disappearing into the crowds of the city.

“Good grief…” Clyde sighed, watching Iris go. “Burgh and Iris are so similar. It looks like she went around the corner, toward the Pokémon Center.”

“Thank you,” Mei said, then turned back to Servine. “Let’s go.”

* * *

She found Iris waiting for her outside Thumb Pier. Mei was glad she’d spent the previous day exploring; at least she was somewhat familiar with the city.

“Hey, c’mon!” Iris called to her, hopping up and down. “Thumb Pier is past here! If you mention a suspicious place in Castelia City, the only places that come to mind are Narrow Street and here!”

Mei followed Iris onto the pier. 

“You can go inside the sewers from here!” the purple-haired girl said. “Whaddaya think? Seems pretty suspicious, right?”

At that moment, Hugh came sprinting in. He stopped, only to catch his breath for a second before asking, “Mei! Did you find Team Plasma?!”

She shook her head. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

“Augh!” he grunted in frustration. “Those dirty Pokémon thieves! That means the only place I still haven’t checked is... Mei! Help me out!”

The Castelia Sewers were exactly what you’d picture sewers to be like. Dank, dark, and echoey. It could be worse, as the stench was not as strong as they expected.

“Mei! I need you to get tougher!” Hugh demanded as they entered the sewers. Mei knew not to take that personally. “Even I’m going to have trouble taking them on all by myself... Anyway, it’s ok! I’ll take care of healing our Pokémon! I’m counting on you, Mei! Are you ready to go?”

She nodded, slightly frightened at how severe Hugh had become. 

“Ok! Let’s find Team Plasma!”

Tucked away in one of the many corners of the sewers, a couple of Team Plasma Grunts lurked in the shadows.

“Hey!”

Mei and the Grunts flinched. Hugh had been so quiet up until that point, probably in order to not scare off Team Plasma, but all that went out the window when he actually laid eyes on them.

“What do you want?” One of the Team Plasma Grunts frowned at the two Trainers.

“Team Plasma! You villains!”

“What? Don’t treat us like villains!” the Grunt sputtered. “And don’t interfere with our plans to liberate Pokémon!”

“Liberate? Ha!” Hugh barked out a harsh laugh. “You’re just ordinary Pokémon thieves! And what’s more, you use those stolen Pokémon like they’re tools!”

“Shaddap! Hand over your Pokémon!”

Hugh smirked. “Let’s do this, Mei!”

Double battling with Hugh was one of the most natural things Mei had ever done. A true mark of their friendship, translated into their Pokémon. If anyone needed proof that trust made for a good team, they only had to witness Hugh and Mei’s battle.

Hugh was fast and furious, leading with a barrage of strong attacks. The flurry often times left the opponent confused and discombobulated, and this is when Mei would follow through, sneaky and sly. 

Pignite’s attacks kicked up clouds of dirt, and from them Servine burst through and viciously smacked the enemies with his vines. 

“They’re really tough!” the Team Plasma Grunt groaned. “But whatever! We’ve got the Pokémon we need! Now, we flee!”

“Tch! They run away like Patrat!” Hugh said, the disgust clear in his voice. “Ok! Let’s go farther inside! There might be more in there!”

“I don’t think that’s necessary, you two.”

They whirled around to see a tall, thin young man with vivid green eyes.

“Could you be Gym Leader Burgh?” Hugh questioned. 

“Yessir! One and the same! I’m Burgh,” the man said. “And there was no one suspicious beyond here!”

“Is that... so?”

“Yes indeedy!” Burgh confirmed. “I’m concerned about Team Plasma as well. More importantly, shall we leave this place? For some reason, the sewer is bugging me.” A shudder ran through his body, as if to emphasize his point.

“Huh... Didn’t you and the other Gym Leaders fight Team Plasma two years ago?” Hugh turned to Mei without waiting for an answer from Burgh. “Thanks for your help. I’ll find those other Team Plasma punks! I... I’ll never forgive Pokémon thieves! No way!” His hands balled into fists, something Mei noticed he did a lot. 

_He talks about not forgiving them so much...but for what? Could something have happened? Why wouldn’t he have told me? Is he hiding something?_

It had always been an unspoken thing between the two of them that they didn’t keep secrets. They told each other everything, so Mei had never had any reason to suspect that Hugh would be keeping something from her… until his recent obsession with decimating Team Plasma. Sure, they were criminals and they should be brought to justice, but his hatred went further than just petty crime. When he spoke of not forgiving them, it came from a personal place. A place of bad blood. Which brought her back to the same question: what had happened?

“He’s gone…” Burgh said, pulling her out of her thoughts. 

“You there!”

Mei and Burgh turned in the direction of the voice, to see a new person approaching. He wore a long white lab coat, and had blonde hair with a funny blue cowlick that wrapped around his head. The sight of him tickled Mei, raised the hair on the back of her neck. 

He was familiar, though she couldn’t remember how she knew him. Her mind struggled to connect the dots, trying to reach through the haze of memory. Goosebumps covered her skin, though she wasn’t sure why.

“That was an excellent demonstration of battling.” His voice was beautiful: soft, silky smooth, and very even. His strange yellow eyes seemed to glow in the broken streams of sunlight pouring into the sewer. “The way you brought out the power of your Pokémon against an opponent like Team Plasma... Astounding. Simply astounding. Interesting as well. I see…”

He sauntered away, leaving behind an extremely bewildered Mei and Burgh.

“Who... was that?” Burgh wondered aloud. Mei shrugged. “Well. No matter. What are you going to do? You can stay here and train your Pokémon. Or maybe you should come challenge me, the Gym Leader! Be seeing you!”

Then, Mei was alone. She heard something dripping, but otherwise an eerie silence greeted her. She hurried out of the sewers.

* * *

It had been over two years since that day in N’s Castle. Since Touko had charged in, leaving a destroyed Team Plasma in her wake. Since she’d defeated N and Ghetsis. Since N had left him.

It wouldn’t be truthful for Colress to say he didn’t feel the sting of bitterness when he thought of N escaping, leaving behind the castle, Team Plasma, and all the horrors associated with it. He knew N hadn’t meant to abandon him. He’d had to go, and Colress understood that. But it didn’t hurt less that N was free, while he was still stuck working with the man he hated more than anyone else in the world. He wondered where N was now and if he ever thought about him. 

Another thing had happened that day. When Touko was in the lab, her cousin had burst through the door, breathless and exhilarated from watching what had to have been an epic battle between the Sages and the Unova Gym Leaders. 

Touko was pretty, but this girl, Mei, was gorgeous. And, admittedly, Colress wasn’t doing a whole lot of anything social, cooped up in a science lab 24/7, but he was sure she was the cutest girl—scratch that, cutest person he’d ever seen.

Colress, though swamped with work constantly, thought about her all the time. He couldn’t help but hope that they’d meet again, and he, too, could break away from this despicable organization. He’d fostered that desire for two years, and it fastened itself to him when Ghetsis allowed him to go out with the rest of Team Plasma to do “field work”. 

Maybe it was fate, or luck, or just a crazy coincidence that he happened to be stationed in Castelia City when she was traveling through. His heart had raced in his chest when he saw her with Burgh. His hope had dampened when he sensed that she didn’t really know who he was, but, to be fair, it had been at least two years and their introduction back then had lasted a few minutes. He was surprised to see even a trace of recognition in her eyes.

He had to remind himself that he had an objective: to uncover the true power of Pokémon. But witnessing her battle—finding the openings in her friend’s attacks, covering his weak spots—that had been thrilling. A huge contrast to her friend’s explosive demeanor, she was incredibly intelligent, that was evident, and very thoughtful. That was his favorite type of person.

Dusk swept over the sky, turning it into a purply, navy blue with just a spot of orange peeking above the horizon. 

He observed her meandering about Central Plaza with her Pokémon. Her Riolu and Servine chased each other in circles, while Flaaffy strolled merrily alongside Mei. 

Arceus, she was even prettier than he’d remembered. The streetlights pooled in her dark blue eyes, and cast dramatic shadows on her face. Colress noted the gentle slope of her nose, her long eyelashes, the curve of her shoulders. Her face crinkled in an adorable manner when she laughed, as Riolu tumbled into the fountain. 

“That’s what you get for playing up there silly,” she chided playfully. 

Colress felt a weird sensation wriggling in his stomach. Maybe he should’ve said something earlier, when she’d first arrived in the plaza. She hadn’t noticed him yet, but she was bound to any minute now.

It was Riolu that alerted her to his presence. Sensing another aura, he flipped around and caught sight of Colress.

Mei followed his gaze, and started when she saw him standing there in the dark. 

_Stupid,_ he scolded himself. _You scared her._

He must’ve looked quite menacing, a shadowy unidentifiable figure, as all of her Pokémon prepared to fight. A blue ball of energy formed in between Riolu’s palms. Green leaves orbited around Servine’s body, ready to shoot out on command. Static electricity sparked around the wool covering Flaaffy’s head and upper body, and the orb on her tail lit up. 

“Oh, it’s you again!” Colress said, attempting to sound like he’d just arrived. He stepped out of the shadows, and drew nearer to Mei, his glance flickering sideways to the Pokémon staring him down. “If it’s not an inconvenience, may I have a look at your Pokémon?”

Her tense shoulders loosened when she saw it was him. Mei shot a look at her Pokémon.

“Easy,” she muttered, and the readying attacks disappeared, though their distrustful looks didn’t.

Colress knelt down in front of the trio, a look of great concentration on his face. He appeared to be soaking in every inch of her Pokémon, and she wondered what he was looking for.

“Oh! How interesting!” he said, after a few minutes of studying them. “Your Pokémon seem to display more self-confidence than others of the same species. And you’re a Trainer with merely three Badges... Fantastic!” He pushed his glasses up his nose bridge. “I’m not sure how you’re doing it, but you’re bringing out the power of your Pokémon!”

Mei blushed, pride spreading through her. Sure, she loved her Pokémon and trusted them, but to hear that they had self-confidence because of her was higher praise than anything.

“Oh, excuse me!” he said, straightening up and brushing his hands against his lab coat. “I am a scientist. My name is Colress. The theme of my research is: ‘Bringing out the power of Pokémon.’ Bringing out the power of Pokémon!” he repeated, his eyes flashing with anticipation. “Is it possible to bring out their maximum power through the bond they share with their Trainers? Or is there some other, different method?” He pushed his glasses higher on his nose bridge. “I’d like to test my theory battling with you. Do you find this acceptable?”

He looked at her, and she jumped. She hadn’t been expecting him to address her. She was so cute, her cheeks flushed a beautiful shade of pink. 

“U-uh yeah. Sure, I’ll battle you,” she answered.

The answer pleased him. He flashed her a friendly smile. “I’ll be waiting on Route 4. It’s just beyond here! Rest up tonight, and I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow morning!” His grin didn’t waver. “I look forward to it indeed.”

* * *

N spoke to Touko’s Pokémon often. They told him interesting tales about their adventures with their Trainer, and they echoed his desire for her to return. 

One day, he and Stoutland were home alone. Touko’s mother had gone out to run errands and have lunch with Professor Juniper, so it was safe to say she’d be gone for a little while. 

N had been poking around the pantry, before settling on a bag of pretzels, when he realized the house had gone quiet. 

“Stoutland?” he called out, munching on the previously obtained pretzels.

There was no answer, so he decided to investigate. 

The only room on the upper level he’d been in was the bathroom. So when he saw Stoutland standing outside of Touko’s door, he hesitated. 

The door was ajar, enough that he could see a sliver of sunlight peeking into her room. Stoutland looked back at him, tail wagging, tongue hanging out of her mouth. When he didn’t move a muscle, she pushed the door open with her nose and barged in.

Possibly against his better judgement, his feet shuffled forward and he ended up standing in the middle of her room. It was tidy; her mother cleaned up and washed her sheets every once in a while.

It smelled clean, like freshly washed linens, and a vaguely floral scent wafted about. It smelled like her. It smelled like home.

The hurt that squeezed his chest was unexpected. He missed her so much. Two years of reconstructing and reformulating himself, and he’d come back to where it all began. Really, his life hadn’t started until he met Touko. 

She’d flipped his world upside down, not just by disproving his initial beliefs on the relationship between people and Pokémon, but also by stirring up feelings inside of him. He didn’t have a name for his Feeling; all he knew was that it was the strongest, most persistent thing he’d ever felt.

The Feeling flared up as he drifted around her room, taking in every speck of dust in her room. A tiny bit of guilt prickled inside him, as the thought occurred to him that this was maybe invading her privacy. He reasoned that she’d seen his room in the castle. It was under different circumstances, but still. 

One of the sliding doors to her closet was pushed back, and he could see a spot of yellow. He was taken back to the first time they’d met, when Touko was working in the diner and he was seeking a place to get out of the rain. He noticed a pink tutu tucked away with well-worn slippers, clearly meant for a small child, and he chuckled at the thought of a tiny Touko doing ballet. He’d have to ask her about it later.

Stoutland was curled up on the foot of Touko’s bed, wrinkling the magenta comforter. Her sorrowful brown eyes stared into his soul, almost pathetically. She laid her head on her front paws, making her puppy dog eyes stand out even more.

 _“Her scent is faint. She’s been gone a long time,”_ Stoutland said. 

“How long has she been gone?” N asked. 

Stoutland sniffed the blankets. _“Two years.”_

“Do you know why she left?”

 _“No,”_ Stoutland answered glumly. _“I wish she’d come home.”_

“Me too. I’m still looking for her.”

He sat down next to the Pokémon, the bed sagging under his added weight. After a moment, he flopped back, wrapping himself up in the sheets and breathing in the smell of her. He heard Stoutland’s gentle snoring, meaning she’d already dozed off. 

He imagined living with her, waking up beside her everyday, cooking for her, baking with her. He thought about how much brighter his life would be when she came back.

 _I never want to leave her again,_ he realized, as his tiredness caught up with him, and he floated off to sleep.


	5. shocking truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touko is forced to confront the deep desire of her heart, while far away in Kalos. N also comes to terms with the way he feels. Mei gets her fourth Gym Badge, and learns the terrible truth behind Hugh’s hatred for Team Plasma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually really like this chapter, and i added and rewrote it so many times which is why it took me so long to post. i realized that i really liked mei and hugh’s friendship dynamic and poor hugh (mei is kinda flirty though she doesn't realize it)
> 
> anyways sorry for literally spamming you all with the whole “truth and ideals and black and white” symbolism, but i literally live and breathe for it and sometimes i forget i should incorporate it into my writing.
> 
> also as a little side note: zekrom and reshiram communicate telepathically (which is why touko is able to hear its voice)
> 
> hope you enjoy this chapter featuring lots of pining, hugh struggling with his feelings, and the ferris wheel! ~~(leave me comments i wanna talk to you guys lol)~~

Touko sat on the roof of the building, looking out at the city. Kalos was a peaceful region, with a great variety of landscapes and people. She was in one of the major cities called Lumiose City, the very heart of the region. Tomorrow she planned to meet a girl named Serena, who would give her a tour of the city.

From where she sat, she could see the beams of the spotlights aimed at a giant, lit up tower. Prism Tower, she recalled. In the darkness of the night, it was a beacon, shining brighter than anything else in the city.

Zekrom sat beside her, content with the warm air of the night. The rest of her Pokémon were sound asleep in the Pokémon Center guest room.

She dangled her legs off the side of the building, and sipped her lemonade. Staring at Prism Tower, she thought of Elesa, dazzling and bright. That led her to thinking about Nimbasa City, which led to the amusement park, which brought her to the Ferris wheel.

Why? Why did her thoughts always land on him?

She closed her eyes, and when she opened them, she was no longer in Lumiose City. In front of her, a sunny kitchen bustled with life. She saw some of her Pokémon—Whimsicott, Stoutland, Krookodile—and some that she didn’t know. Sunlight streamed in through the open window, and a warm summer breeze drifted through. Zekrom and Reshiram were outside, standing amongst a bed of red roses.

A timer beeped, directing her attention to N, who wore an apron and was putting on oven mitts. He bent down and opened the oven, pulling out a big white cake.

She blinked and the scene changed. She watched her and N slow dancing, barefoot in the grass, to a sweet melody. The darkness of the night swallowed them, save for the illumination of a single house light, which formed a pale yellow outline around the two.

She blinked again and she was back in Lumiose City.

_What the hell just happened?_

She felt an intense pair of eyes on her and craned her neck to see the black dragon staring at her, with what appeared to be a pleased smile on its face.

“Did you do that?” she gasped.

It nodded its head.

“What was it?”

It let out a low rumble, from somewhere deep in its chest. _“That was your ideal future.”_

She happened to have a mouthful of lemonade, which went down as well as a rock would. “Excuse me?”

_“When the desires of the heart are as strong and as pure as yours, I can create a projection like the one you just witnessed.”_

She didn’t reply. She chewed on her bottom lip, her mind reeling.

_“I may not side with the hero who seeks truth, but nothing I have shown you is a lie.”_

Touko still said nothing. She was processing, trying to break down and sort through what she’d just seen.

_“You are not the only one who is missing their other half.”_

Her head snapped up. Zekrom wasn’t looking at her anymore. Instead, he fixated on the grey clouds blanketing the sky, covering the stars. From up in the clouds, she saw a flash of lightning. She took that as her cue to return to the Pokémon Center. 

As she lay tossing and turning, watching the minutes tick by on the digital clock, another voice echoed in her head, from a conversation that took place what seemed like a long time ago. 

_“Zekrom and Reshiram... They were once one life. One Pokémon. Complete opposites, yet the same.”_

In the wee hours of dawn, she climbed up to the same roof to watch the sunrise. When she let Zekrom out of its Poké Ball, it blinked, momentarily confused and disorientated.

“I wanted to watch the sunrise with you,” Touko explained.

 _“Oh.”_ A slightly higher-pitched rumble emitted from its body, indicating it was touched. _“Thank you.”_

Together, they witnessed the sun chasing the night away, the sky flushing pinky red. The city came to life with the sun, cafés opening their doors to coffee-addicted early risers or sleepless night owls. Soon, the quiet would be interrupted with the honking of the taxis, people yelling—the usual soundtrack of a city.

Breaking the silence, Touko ventured out. “Can you, uh… Could you maybe show me the thing you showed me last night?”

Zekrom’s voice carried a warm tone. _“Of course.”_

* * *

As agreed, Mei met Colress on Route 4 to battle.

The sun peeked over the horizon, and the way Colress stood made it appear as if there was a halo surrounding his head. In proper daylight, Mei began to make out some features she couldn’t in the dim sewers or the flickering street lamps.

His face was angular, sharp jawline, pointed cheekbones, strong nose. One of the things she’d noticed first were his eyes, which were like little drops of sun, vibrant and glowing. He was, for lack of a better word, pretty.

He stood in front of what looked like a wall of huge rocks, but she could see the rocks shifting ever so slightly.

“I’ve been waiting for you!” he said, grinning from ear to ear as she came closer. “What’s the matter? Interested in what’s behind me?”

He took a step sideways so she could get a better look at the moving rocks.

“These are not mere rocks, but the Pokémon known as Crustle,” he explained. “Observe. With this device I created to energize Pokémon, I’ll…”

He pressed some buttons, and the boulders rose, exposing the crab-like Pokémon underneath. They stumbled around, confused, then one of the Crustle started leaving. The rest of the “herd” followed.

“Those Crustle... Were they just lying here, out of energy, with their boulders on their backs?” the scientist speculated. “Team Plasma said we should recognize the potential in Pokémon and liberate them from humans.” He shook his head, the corner of his mouth turning down. “I disagree. Conversely, it should be humans who bring out the hidden potential in Pokémon!”

He made eye contact with her, one eyebrow raised. “Now that I think of it, I never asked your name.” Based on the assumption that she didn’t actually remember who he was, he figured it would be weird if he accidentally used her name without asking her first.

“It’s Mei,” she said quietly.

“Mei...I’ll remember that name,” he said, though he’d never forgotten it. “Well then, I will test you to see if you’re a Trainer who can bring out the hidden potential of Pokémon!”

His Pokémon were Steel types, so Riolu was extremely helpful to win this fight. He was swift, much like Servine, able to dodge moves while also landing his own. Try as they might, neither Magnemite nor Klink could fire off a solid hit.

In no time, both Pokémon had fainted. Riolu stood with his chest puffed, proud of his job well done. As Colress called back his Pokémon, his body began to glow.

With a blinding flash of light and a few stray sparkles, Riolu had evolved.

“Splendid! You are quite the Trainer!” Colress exclaimed. “Just like the Gym Leaders in each area or the Elite Four and Champion in the Pokémon League, you bring out the power in Pokémon by being kind to them! That’s the kind of person you are. See, Riolu only evolve once they form a strong bond with their Trainer.”

Mei shot a look at Lucario, who nodded his head at her. 

“It’s so frustrating! If only we could talk to Pokémon in order to bring out their power! But, there’s only one person I know of who is capable of that.” A flash of hurt crossed his face, but his expression smoothed over to a neutral one. “Well then, Mei, I hope to see you again sometime.”

He saluted, then tucked his hands into his coat pockets and strolled away.

* * *

_What is with Gym Leaders not being in their Gyms?_

The Clyde from Nimbasa City told her that the Gym Leader was next door in the building with the roller coasters. But, when she’d battled through said building, an assistant told her that she’d just left for the Gym.

Mei entered the Gym and was assaulted with loud cheering, blinding strobe lights, and an atmosphere charged with energy. Just like the wild roller coasters, it was borderline nauseating.

“What do you think? Surprised, right?” Clyde asked, as Mei’s eyes adjusted to the drastic change in lighting. “This Gym is, speaking frankly, a glittering fashion show and a dazzling stage!” He gave her the customary Fresh Water. “Good luck!” he said, giving her a double thumbs up.

Mei, in spite of the headache coming at her full force, smiled and mouthed “Thanks”.

_I need to get out of here before I throw up._

The catwalk stretched for what seemed like miles, until she reached the base of the stairs leading up to the stage. On cue, three spotlights shone down in succession, illuminating Nimbasa City’s Gym Leader, “The Shining Beauty” Elesa.

The model struck a pose, the cones on her headphones flashing. The crowd went wild, the cheers turning into an uproar. The entire stage lit up, and Elesa stood front and center.

“Welcome to the main stage!” Elesa announced, hurling her puffy coat to the side and earning another round of screams from the audience. “My beloved Pokémon and your Pokémon shall compete! We’re going to see whose star shines brightest!”

Elesa was a user of Electric-type Pokémon. Mei didn’t have any Ground-types, but it didn’t matter. One thing she’d learned was that type matchups, while good to be aware of, were not everything. She’d raised her Pokémon to be strong on their own, not relying on type advantages alone. The constant Volt Switching gave her a run for her money, but in the end, Mei was victorious. Good thing too, as the lights and the noise were really getting to her.

Elesa gasped with delight as their battle came to a close. “You shocked me through and through! You melted my heart!” she gushed. “Well... Now you... you’re an even more wonderful Trainer than I expected. Your sweet fighting style swept me off my feet!”

She beckoned the Beauties over, and they surrounded her like a glamorous posse. “Please walk with us,” Elesa said to Mei.

On the giant screen behind them, a close-up of Mei popped up. Mei cringed, as seeing a giant picture of herself was uncomfortable. The effect on the audience, however, was very different.

“Is that Rosa? The movie star?” The crowd buzzed with excited murmurs.

“I think it is her!”

“Rosa! So cool!”

“Stunning!”

Mei’s sweaty hair stuck to her forehead and beads of sweat trickled down the sides of her face—a side effect of the intense battle, the hot stage lights, and the recognition of the fans.

_Oh gosh, please do not faint right now._

They reached the end of the catwalk without her blacking out. Elesa placed a hand on Mei’s shoulder, a warm smile on her face.

“A shining example of a Trainer... Since that’s what you are, you should be able to collect all the Gym Badges and reach the Pokémon League! Then, you and your Pokémon will shine even brighter!”

* * *

Once out of the Gym, Mei bolted for a trash can, the remnants of her breakfast making a reappearance.

She sat down on a bench, hands on her knees, taking deep breaths in and out. She opened up one of her Fresh Waters, taking big gulps of water. She adjusted her visor so it blocked out as much sun as possible.

Outside, the trees had shed their leaves, and abandoned carnival game booths awaited their reopening in the spring. Many of the activities in the park shut down during the winter, though the rides operated year round. The mild creaking of the Ferris wheel kept the park from falling into a sleepy silence.

She heard quiet sobs and poked her head up to find the source. A Hiker stood in the entrance to the Ferris wheel, choking down whimpers.

“Hey mister, are you alright?” Mei inquired, feeling enough improvement that she could talk to this man.

“If you don’t mind, could you spare a moment? Please?” he sniffled.

“S-sure,” Mei said. _What am I getting myself into?_

She followed him onto the Ferris wheel, reminding herself that she had her Pokémon, if the situation turned sour. Once inside their capsule, he broke down, wailing loudly. Mei flinched, though he didn’t seem to notice.

While they circled around, he told her the story of his crushing heartbreak. Though she couldn’t understand much through his sobs, she worked out that two years ago, he’d had a summer romance that ended poorly. Based on his actions, she got the feeling it was a one-sided affection.

“You know... Love and breakups are sure hard…” he said, after they had gotten off the Ferris wheel. “But, do you know what I think... Even if something is waiting ahead, you should tell the person that you have feelings in your heart... You don’t have to worry about being hurt. If you give up on telling people how you feel because you’re afraid you can’t be together... All that’s waiting on that flat line of fear is eternal loneliness...” He pulled a tissue out of his pocket and blew his nose. “Thanks for listening to me. You’re a girl, but our souls are on the same wavelengths. You’re a true friend…”

“Um, thanks…” Mei replied.

She left the amusement park with his words bouncing around her head. His clinginess led her to believe that the “relationship” hadn’t ever really existed in the first place, but his words had some genuine weight to them.

Who knew she’d leave the park with both a shiny new Gym Badge and valuable life advice?

* * *

“Hold it!” Hugh pointed an accusing finger at the members of Team Plasma loitering near the gate to Route 5. “What are you guys up to here anyway?”

He glared at the group of Grunts in front of him. Two of the Grunts exchanged glances.

“Nothing... We’re just standing here,” a Grunt stated. “So what did we do to you that you’re bothering us with questions?”

Mei had been wondering the same thing. She’d returned from the Desort Resort after catching a Trapinch to find Hugh confronting Team Plasma.

Hugh stomped forward so he was face-to-face with the Grunt. “You didn’t do anything,” he growled. “Not to me, at least... But I can never forgive Pokémon thieves like you! Just to let you know... You’re about to feel my rage!”

The other Grunts looked amused by the threat, as if they were watching a Lillipup barking at a Pidove in a tree.

“Yeesh... Trainers sure are unruly these days,” the Grunt said, growing irritated. “Is that it? You’re mistaking your Pokémon’s strength for your own?” The others snorted. “I couldn’t care less about a runt like you, but I don’t like being messed with!”

The three other Grunts moved forward, surrounding Hugh.

“Mei! Cover me!” Hugh shouted, diving into a battle with two of the four Grunts.

Mei rushed forward, feeling a twinge of annoyance at Hugh for continuing to provoke fights for no reason.

All evidence pointed to the conclusion that raising Pokémon with love and respect made them more powerful and grow faster. None of that registered with Team Plasma.

“You’ve got to be kidding!” the last Grunt groaned in defeat. “I stole this Pokémon two years ago, and I’ve been training it ever since! And I bullied it so much over the last two years to toughen it up, too!”

“We give up!” the Grunt Hugh had picked a fight with surrendered. “I can’t believe we lost to two kids!”

“We’re not kids,” Mei said under her breath, though this was far from the first time they’d heard this.

“Just because you’re strong, I’ll tell you this…” he went on. “We, Team Plasma, are searching for something... When we find it, that’s when our secret weapon will be able to use its true power! Farewell!”

There was nothing else to do except watch them leave. Hugh also turned to leave, when Mei grabbed him by the arm.

“Oh no you don’t mister,” Mei said. “You’re not going anywhere until you tell me what’s going on.”

He ducked his head, not meeting her eyes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I don’t believe you. Something happened. I need to know what it was.”

“Mei it was nothing—”

“Good. Then you shouldn’t have a problem sharing. If I’m going to help you take down Team Plasma, then I deserve to know. I mean jeez Hugh, we’ve been best friends _forever.”_

“Mei let it go—”

“Hugh.” Her grip tightened. “Tell me what happened.”

He sighed, his eyes downcast. “Ten years ago... Team Plasma stole my little sister’s Purrloin. It had been given to her as a present. I was only a kid... I couldn’t do anything... So…” His hands curled into fists. “So that’s why I have to get stronger!”

He finally lifted his head to look her in the eyes. Her mouth hung open, eyes like saucers.

“Hugh!” she said, her voice a hushed whisper. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I was ashamed. I’m her older brother, I should be able to protect her.” His gaze returned to his shoes. “But I was too weak to stop them,” he mumbled.

Mei’s anger evaporated. She reversed the scenario in her head, thinking about if it’d been Kyouhei’s Pokémon. She, too, would’ve felt guilty and furious at Team Plasma. She would’ve torn up the region to find his Pokémon.

The grip on his arm disappeared, and two arms snaked under his, pulling him into a hug. His face heated up as she pressed her head against his chest.

“I’m sorry I pushed you.” Her voice was muffled by his jacket. “Though, I wish you would’ve told me sooner.”

He rested his chin on top of her head. “Don’t be sorry. I should’ve told you a long time ago. I just… I was afraid you’d think I was weak.”

“Oh Hugh,” she clicked her tongue. “You are not weak. Don’t ever convince yourself that you are.”

She felt the muscles in his stomach contract as he chuckled. “Thanks Mei.”

She leaned back so she could look up at his face, keeping her arms wrapped loosely around him. “Whaddaya say we go ride the Ferris wheel?”

He grinned, leaning in real close to her face. “Race you to it,” he said, pushing her away, then took off.

“H-hey!” Mei called out, running after him. “Unfair!”

* * *

The Hiker had vanished, much to Mei’s relief. Hugh waited in front of the Ferris wheel, a smug smirk on his face.

“Hey Slowpoke,” he teased.

“Can it Qwilfish,” she muttered, straightening her visor. 

“Ladies first.” He paused dramatically and held out his arm to the stopped car.

Mei rolled her eyes. “What a gentleman,” she snorted, ruffling his hair as she climbed into the ride.

Hugh’s leg bounced up and down, as they sat in the car of the Ferris wheel. Mei pressed her face against the glass, watching the park shrink beneath them. 

“It’s pretty, isn’t it Hugh?” she commented.

Hugh snapped to attention, apparently caught off guard. “Oh! Um, yeah,” he said, glancing out the window.

Because he happened to be looking out the window, he jerked when she slid onto the bench next to him. Her soft breath hit his neck, and her hair brushed his cheek as she leaned over his lap to look out the window with him.

_Don’t turn your head this is totally fine I’m not freaking out, not one bit_

His body betrayed his thoughts and he turned his head to look at her. “Wh-what are you doing Mei?!” he hissed, as her hands pushed down on his thighs.

“I wanted to see the park from your point of view,” she stated, still peering out the window. “Hold still, you’re blocking my view.”

“You’re a little, um, close, don’t you think?”

“Nah. You invade my personal space all the time.” Mei nestled her head in the crook of his neck. “There’s no such thing as personal space with your best friend.”

_Arceus, why does she torture me like this?_

“You’re tense. And your heart is beating really fast,” she said. Her cool fingers pressed against his flaming cheek. “Whoa, _and_ you’re warm. Are you feeling well? Are you sick? What’s the matter?”

_Shit._

“I’m fine.” He fumbled for an excuse, _any_ excuse. She raised an eyebrow. “I’m claustrophobic,” he blurted, which was a complete lie. 

The truth was, he’d liked Mei for a while now. He didn’t know when it had started, and he sure as hell didn’t know how to stop it. It crept up on him, sneaky like a Liepard, and then blindsided him before he’d even had a chance to defend himself. Even with his rambunctious and impulsive nature, he didn’t have the guts to tell her. Maybe he never would. He didn’t want to ruin their friendship, and besides, she didn’t feel the same way. He just knew it.

Man, two embarrassing truths in one day. At least only one came to light.

“You’re... claustrophobic?” Her eyebrows drew together, voice drenched in skepticism. He nodded, not trusting his voice to be level enough to be convincing. Her face scrunched up. “Is that why you used to pee yourself when we’d play Hide and Seek?”

“W-what?!” Hugh spluttered. “No!”

“There’s a different reason you used to pee yourself when we’d play Hide and Seek?”

“We’re not talking about this.” 

“Alright.” She puffed out her cheeks, making her look way younger than twenty. “I’ll go sit there _all by myself_ so I don’t disturb your ‘claustrophobia’.” She made air quotes at him. 

He bit his tongue to keep himself from asking her to stay. It would only raise further questions if he did.

His heart sank as she settled back on the other side, but his chest loosened enough that he could finally breathe again.

* * *

N laid outside on the grass, looking up at the stars. Nuvema Town’s size and lack of buildings made light pollution a minimum, so they could clearly be seen twinkling above.

Though the winter winds chilled him, he liked the peace more. He was never too cold anyways, with Reshiram at his side. Reshiram’s tail glowed orange, giving it the appearance of embers in the blackness of the night. It provided the perfect amount of heat, and also the gentle whirring of the tail gave N an added comfort.

_“What are you thinking about, Hero of Truth?”_

“Nothing.”

_“I sense that is a lie.”_

N sighed. “It seems like I only ever think about one thing.”

_“The Hero of Ideals.”_

He nodded. “What does it mean Reshiram? Why does she stick in my mind like this?”

_“You miss her. I know the feeling.”_

Reshiram had expressed its desire to be reunited Zekrom more than once. N had noticed Reshiram gazing up at the sky, perking up when lightning storms struck, listening for the rumble of Zekrom’s call. It was helping him search for her, but also, he’d realized, for its other half.

“But it’s not just missing her. I have this recurring dream.”

_“Please share.”_

“Well,” N sat up, plucking a piece of grass from the ground and began playing with it, “I’m like a spectator, watching myself. And I’m inside a giant house, usually baking. There are Pokémon in the house, some of them mine, though most of them are Touko’s. In the dream, I’ve made a white cake with lots of layers. And while I’m in the middle of frosting the cake, Touko comes in the house.” He wrapped the blade of grass around his pointer finger. “She looks _radiant._ A bunch more Pokémon trail in behind her and settle in around the house. It’s a huge house,” he explained. 

“She walks over to me, laughing about something. And I hold her face... and kiss her.” He looked down at his shoes, his cheeks burning. “Then, she grabs my hand and leads me outside. It’s a beautiful day, blue sky and puffy white clouds. There’s a pond, and two Swanna are swimming together. We sit in the grass together and she tells me how much she’s missed me. And I tell her I’m never going to leave her again.” He let go of the blade of grass, watching it drift back down to the ground. “Then I wake up.”

He glanced up at the white legendary dragon. Its blue eyes flashed as it contemplated N’s dream. 

_“You want to spend the rest of your life with her,”_ it lowered its head so its wise eyes stared directly into his, _“because you are in love with her. That is the truth.”_

“In love?” N repeated. He’d heard about love, though it came in many forms, but he couldn’t say he’d experienced it. Not in the way Reshiram was implying. 

_“Yes. When people are in love, they devote themselves to the other person. They care for and protect each other, no matter what. They make each other better people, and bring joy to the other.”_

N considered this. He cared very much for Touko, and she had saved him from the inevitable doom of Team Plasma. He wasn’t sure if he made her a better person, but she definitely made him a better person. She’d opened his eyes, and inspired him to improve himself. 

When N didn’t respond, Reshiram brought its head even closer. _“Am I wrong?”_

N snapped out of his thoughts. “N-no,” he admitted. A pause. His Feeling now had a name, and that made it more dangerous. “Now what?”

The fire in Reshiram’s tail blazed stronger for a brief second. Its eyes lit up, and if it could smile, N would suppose that’s what it was doing. 

_“You must find her, and tell her the truth.”_


	6. cold front

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touko makes some friends in Lumiose City. Mei talks to some former members of Team Plasma, and gains a new understanding on forgiveness. Hugh does not. After battling Clay, they participate in the Driftveil Tournament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a few things i need to announce: i will be gone all of next week, so i will not be uploading but i'm hoping i will be able to write. also, i start school in less than three weeks, so that is going to change how frequently i can write and upload. i promise to do my best :)
> 
> anyways, i have been staring at this too long, i will reread and edit it later
> 
> also: i am not french, so if you are/know french, and i have gotten something wrong, please correct me and i’ll fix it

“And here we are back at the lab!”

Serena slid off her Gogoat, honey blonde curls bouncing around her shoulders. Touko followed suit, though her dismount was much less graceful than Serena’s. Once they were both standing, Serena returned Gogoat to his Poké Ball.

“What’d you think of Lumiose City?” Serena inquired, giving Touko a sunny smile that flashed her pearly white teeth. 

“It’s great!” Touko said, twisting a lock of her hair around her finger. 

Even though she had been nothing but kind to Touko, Serena intimidated her. She knew it was stupid, but she felt insignificant standing next to her. Every detail about Serena, from her gorgeous grey eyes, to her perfectly manicured Kalos tips, to her adorable clothes, made Touko aware of everything she wasn’t. Touko’s calloused hands collected dirt under their nails that she could never get rid of. She wore ripped shorts and ankle boots; Serena’s high-waisted outfit showcased her feminine curves. The fact that she was so friendly and cheerful made Touko feel even worse about her subconscious comparing.

“Ah! Ma chérie!” 

Touko and Serena turned to see a tall young man wearing a blue jacket approaching them, holding a drink carrier. 

“Bonjour mon amour!” Serena straightened up, becoming even brighter, if that was possible. She turned to Touko. “This is my fiancé, Calem.” He smiled, waving at Touko. “We met when I moved Vaniville Town. He was my next door neighbor, and introduced himself. We both happened to be getting Pokémon at the same time, so we ended up traveling around Kalos together, and he helped me take down Team Flare. He’s a spectacular Trainer, coming from a family of other spectacular Trainers.”

“Oh, hush,” Calem said, his cheeks showing a faint tint of pink. He rolled his eyes, smile still dancing on his lips. “She likes to brag on my behalf all the time.”

“But it’s true!” Serena protested. “You’re too modest!”

“You never say that when I do this.” He leaned down to kiss her.

Touko stared at her shoes, kicking at a rock on the ground. This made five couples total now, that she’d seen making out around Lumiose City. She guessed it must be a Kalos thing—shamelessly expressing feelings whenever and wherever you wanted to. Not that it was a bad thing. It must be liberating, in a way.

_Lumiose City is the heart of the region, both figuratively and literally._

“Calem!” Serena gasped, putting her hand on his chest and pushing him back. “We have company!”

“Sorry,” he said to Touko.

“It’s fine! It’s just, uh, a little different in Unova.” 

“So, whatcha got there?” Serena asked, referring to the drink carrier.

“Oh!” he said, as if he’d just remembered it. “I brought you hot cocoa, and I got you a regular coffee, but I didn’t know how you like it, so I have sugar and cream, just in case.”

“Oh! Thanks,” Touko said, accepting the coffee. “I take my coffee black.”

“Nonfat milk?” Serena questioned Calem.

“Yup.”

“Extra whipped cream?”

“Uh-huh.”

“And a touch of peppermint?”

“Of course.”

Serena smiled. “You really love me.”

He smiled back. “I really do.”

Touko supposed she should be grossed out or uncomfortable by the couple making bedroom eyes at each other in front of her, but instead, the familiar ache of longing settled in her chest. 

“Touko!” Serena waved her hand in front of Touko’s face.

“Hmm?” Touko replied, still muddled in her thoughts.

“How long are you going to be in Kalos?”

“Uh… I don’t have a set amount of time. I’m just here to travel around and see the region. After that, I’m heading on home.”

“You should stay with us!” Serena wrapped an arm around Calem’s waist. “We’ve got an apartment not too far from the lab, and an empty guest room just waiting for a guest.”

“Sure,” Touko replied, nodding her head. “I’d love to.” 

Serena squealed, spilling some of her hot cocoa on the ground. “This is wonderful! We’ll introduce you to Professor Sycamore, and Diantha, the region’s Champion, and Calem and I know the region like we know our Pokémon teams!” Another thought occurred to her, and she gasped in excitement. “Touko! We should have a girl’s day! We’ll go get our hair and nails done, and go shopping! It’ll be so much fun! My treat! Oh! But we should do it after you’ve explored Kalos, right before you go home, otherwise it might get ruined by our adventures!”

Touko grinned. Serena’s enthusiasm was contagious, and as nice as the Pokémon Center rooms were, being in a homey environment always made traveling better.

“Mon rayon de soleil, I have to return to the lab. I was just on a coffee run for Augustine, but I’m helping him with his field work.” Calem planted a quick kiss on Serena’s forehead. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Touko. I’ll see you two later.” 

Serena let out a sigh as she watched Calem disappear into the lab. 

_They’re so in love,_ Touko mused. Every look they shared, every touch, everything they did together, reflected the depth of their affection towards each other. She wondered if she looked at N like that. 

“He’s so charming, isn’t he?” Serena hummed. 

“Uh…” Touko didn’t know if it was appropriate to comment on the attractiveness of another person’s fiancé. 

Serena didn’t seem to need an answer. She tightened her low ponytail. “Where should we go today?” She tapped her foot on the ground, hands on her hips as she thought. “Do you wanna see the coastal part of Kalos, or the mountainous part of Kalos first?”

“Mountains.” 

Touko had been in enough mountains in the past two years; she’d rather get the mountainous section over with first, and then finish in the coastal section. 

“Alright. We could start in Snowbelle City, then work our way up.” Serena pulled out a Poké Ball, and in a flash of white light, an Altaria appeared. She tilted her head at the two Trainers. 

“Hi Altaria!” Serena said. “This is my friend Touko. She’s here visiting us from far away, and we’re going to do a lot of sightseeing, so we need your help. Today I’d like to go to Snowbelle City.”

“Altaria!” The Dragon-type fluffed her wings.

“I know, I know, you don’t like the cold. But you can hang out with Flareon later. He’ll keep you warm.”

Altaria spread her wings, lowering herself to the ground so Touko and Serena could climb up. 

“To Snowbelle City!”

* * *

Mei shivered, holding her arms close to her body. She was getting to the part of Unova where winter really hit hard. Cold, powdery snow fell in a light curtain of precipitation, and clouds of her breath appeared with every exhale. 

As she arrived in Driftveil City, she had to force herself not to curl up in a ball and cry. She hated the cold, _despised_ it. No words could ever describe the anxiety that blew in with the snowstorms.

_It happened years ago, it’s fine now, there’s nothing to be worried about, the Cold Storage isn’t even here anymore._

On the concrete bridge after the Driftveil Drawbridge, she saw an argument happening between two Team Plasma Grunts. One had on the new, black uniform, and the other had on the old, knight-inspired uniform.

“C’mon!” the member of the new Team Plasma said to the former one. “Let’s have fun stealing Pokémon together, like we did before!”

The former member shook his head. “I can’t. I’ve learned the hard way that stealing from others is wrong!”

“Oh, come on! It’s too late to start acting all goody-two-shoes now!” He shoved the Ex-Grunt back. “People don’t understand our just cause! Don’t they call you a villain who was plotting world domination? Even though you quit Team Plasma, people are still really cold to you, right?”  
His words struck a sensitive spot; Mei could see it on the ex-Grunt’s face. “So, you might as well just come steal Pokémon with us and take over the world! The people who are mean to you now will be groveling at your feet and saying how great you are!”

“I can’t…” Pain reflected in his eyes. “My lord N will be sad… I can’t do that to him…” 

The Team Plasma Grunt’s face turned red, and his hands clenched into fists. “N! Team Plasma’s king… What a joke! He’s nothing more than a traitor! He disappeared somewhere and abandoned us when we needed him!”

“Hey!”

A familiar anger came from behind Mei. Hugh charged in, barely missing her, as he slammed into the Team Plasma Grunt. “Start talking, you Team Plasma trash!”

“Oww… You’re gonna pay for that!” He began to retaliate, but suddenly stopped. “Oh, yeah. Almost forgot… I’m not supposed to cause any trouble.” He held out a wavering finger to Hugh. “I’ll get you next time!” Then, he fled.

“You’re not getting away!” Hugh yelled, chasing after him.

“I’m ok!” the ex-Team Plasma Grunt said, before Mei could ask. “We were friends when we both in Team Plasma… But two years ago, Team Plasma split into a group that follows Lord N, who just wants to save Pokémon, and a group that follows Ghetsis, who plans to take over the world. You can hear the rest of the story in our home. It’s on that little hill next to the Pokémon Gym.”

He turned and started walking away.

“Um, for what it’s worth… I don’t think you’re a villain,” Mei said. “The villains are the people who choose not to accept the truth and work to redeem themselves. So, uh, I think it’s pretty brave of you, to not be lured back just because some people don’t know how to forgive.”

The ex-Grunt looked over his shoulder, a smile on his face and tears in his eyes. “Thank you. That means a lot.”

He walked away, and Mei headed into the city, seeking the Pokémon Center.

After a quick rest, wherein Mei rubbed some warmth back into her freezing fingers, she decided to go up to the hill and see the house the “good Team Plasma” lived in. 

The ex-Grunt and another, older man stood outside the door to the house. Upon seeing her approaching, the Grunt smiled and said, “Sir, that’s the person I was talking about!” He waved at her. “Over here! This way!”

“Oh! So you’re interested in Team Plasma, are you?” the other man said. 

“If you hear what we have to say, you might be able to understand us.”

“My guest. If you’re going to come inside, I would like to see what kind of person you are, Trainer. In a Pokémon battle. Do you find this acceptable?” Mei nodded. “Let us begin!”

* * *

“I apologize for testing you,” he said, after the battle was finished. “Being former members of Team Plasma, we must deal with a lot…” The Grunt stared down at the ground.

Hugh ran up, sweaty even in the cold, and very out of breath. “He got away!” 

“And that is?” 

“He’s my friend,” Mei answered, unease working its way up through her stomach. _How was Hugh going to behave around so many former Team Plasma associates?_

“Your friend? He may join us.”

They followed him into the house. Inside, there were a few other former Grunts, each playing with Pokémon. Some boxes had been pushed into the back corner, to be unpacked later. Vases of flowers sat on top of the two dining tables on the left side. 

“Let me introduce myself. My name is Rood,” he said.

“You guys are all Team Plasma too, right?” Hugh interrupted. “Tell me, what makes you different from the Team Plasma back there?!”

“Hugh!” Mei hissed, startled at his harsh interjection. 

Rood’s expression remained calm. “More accurately, we’re former members of Team Plasma,” he explained. “Because of the incident two years ago, we started taking care of the Pokémon that were separated from their Trainers as a way to atone for our misdeeds. And you are?”

“I’m Hugh. From Aspertia City…” Fire blazed in Hugh’s eyes, mirroring his Emboar’s flaming beard.. “Ten years ago, Team Plasma—I mean you—stole my little sister’s Pokémon. I’m the pathetic Trainer who wasn’t able to stop you.” A noise of repulsion came from the back of his throat. “‘Separated?’ What a joke! YOU were the thieves who STOLE them!”

“Hugh, stop!” Mei said.

Rood’s eyebrows shot up. “Is that so…” He bowed. “My sincerest apologies…”

Hugh’s internal volcano erupted, spewing hot lava on everything and everyone in its vicinity. “Just an apology? That’s it?!” He grabbed Rood’s collar, shaking him. _**“Where’s my sister’s Pokémon?! Purrloin! WHERE’S PURRLOIN?”**_

“Hugh!” Mei’s arms wrapped around her friend, like a Pinsir using Vice Grip, and dragged him away from Rood.

“The Pokémon you speak of is not in this place,” Rood said, remarkably calm in spite of the scene taking place. “I imagine it is still being used by Team Plasma now. Just as you say, our apologizing doesn’t solve anything. But you can’t move forward unless you admit you were wrong and apologize…”

Mei tugged Hugh over to the door. “Hugh, you need to stop. He apologized, and Purrloin clearly isn’t here. What more do you want from them?” 

“Are you serious?! They were literally attempting to dominate Unova two years ago!”

“I know!” Mei pressed a hand to her forehead. “I’m not saying they shouldn’t be held accountable for the things they did, because they did horrible things and it _sucks._ Trust me, I know Hugh. But people change. They’ve realized what they did was wrong, and they’re trying to fix it. Just because you can’t grow up enough to forgive them does not mean they should continue to be punished for the mistakes they are trying to make up for.”

“Mei they are villains! How could you—”

“You’re wrong, Hugh. These are not the people you want brought to justice. They are not our enemies anymore.” The flames in his eyes still burned brightly, but the cold in hers chilled him more than any winter storm. “The people we need to fight are out there.” She tilted her head towards the door. “Not in here.”

Hugh took in their surroundings. One ex-Grunt stood at the sink, washing berries and tossing them to a Galvantula, who used its webs to catch them. Another chased a playful Scraggy around. Yet another was tackled by a Herdier, laughing and fending off the Pokémon’s kisses. 

Hugh shook his head. “Enough already! Apologizing isn’t going to get my sister’s Pokémon back!” He ripped his arms out of her hold. “Mei! I’m going to the Pokémon Gym! I’ll get stronger and crush every single member of Team Plasma!”

He stormed out of the house. Mei felt a lump hardening in her throat, and she fought the tears welling up in her eyes. She wasn’t surprised at all by the way he’d acted. Hugh didn’t forgive like she did, and once his mind was set on something, changing it was like moving a mountain with your hands, but still… 

_He’ll come around eventually,_ the optimist in her said. _Just give him some time._

“Team Plasma made Trainers like him suffer…” Rood said, and when she turned around she saw tears glistening in his eyes, too. “I feel terrible about it… How foolish we were… Mei, as you can see, I can’t do anything to thank you. But feel free to talk to the others in this house. Lord N’s sisters are in the back...”

After talking to the other ex-Grunts, the general idea shared was that, although they couldn’t change what they did, they were trying to do anything they could as an act of repentance. 

She went further back into the house to find two women standing together.

The woman with pink hair, Anthea, said, “Team Plasma is an organization created by a man named Ghetsis to help him take over the Unova region. The one he groomed to help him further his nefarious aims was N. N was a strange boy who was called the child of Pokémon.”

Concordia, the blonde woman, spoke after her. “N was an orphan. I heard that right after he was born, he upset people with behavior that suggested he could talk to Pokémon. When he was living in the woods with Darmanitan and Zorua, Ghetsis took him in. We are also orphans Ghetsis took in. Our task was to take care of N.”

On her way out, Rood said one more thing. “My lord N is a wonderful person who has the power to understand the hearts of Pokémon. But still, he has much to learn about understanding the hearts of people… I hope he will develop this skill while he travels with the legendary Pokémon to atone for the trouble he caused in Unova as the king of Team Plasma.”

* * *

Since Ground-types had an immunity to Electric-types, Ampharos stood on the sidelines with Mei, acting as a cheerleader. She cheered for Serperior and Lucario, her tail flashing each time she got excited. 

“Excadrill, Metal Claw!” 

“Lucario, Force Palm.”

Excadrill’s claws shone white, then transformed into iron. He charged forward, towards Lucario. Lucario, too, jumped up and ran towards Excadrill, winding up for the impact. A Bulldoze left him weak and moving slower than normal, but Excadrill had taken significant damage from Serperior. 

Lucario swung his arm. Once his paw made contact with Excadrill, a huge green blast of energy shot out of his palm. The intensity of the attacks created a gigantic cloud of dust, leaving the winner temporarily uncertain. 

Mei held her arm up, waiting anxiously for the result of the matchup. The dust cleared, and Lucario and Excadrill still stood, though both were in rough shape. Lucario stared down Excadrill, breathing hard. After a moment, Excadrill fell to the ground, unable to continue fighting. Lucario’s shoulders slumped, but he turned to Mei with a triumphant smile. Ampharos cheered, little bolts of electricity shooting out of her.

“Phew… You’re really somethin’!” Clay exclaimed, returning Excadrill to his Poké Ball. Lucario limped over to Mei, who handed him a Sitrus Berry. As Lucario ate the berry, she poured a Hyper Potion on his scratches. He winced as it fizzed and bubbled, soaking into the wound.

“We’ll go to the Pokémon Center and get you properly healed, ok?” Mei said. 

“Li’l whippersnapper Trainers who pack a real punch keep showin’ up one after another.” Clay crossed the battlefield. “Mrmph. Here! Take this!”

“Thank you Mr. Clay,” Mei said, putting the Quake Badge in her case.

“Well, I suppose… Come thisaway!” Clay led her out of the Gym, where Hugh waited. 

“You got a Gym Badge, too!” Hugh said, his rage from earlier now dormant. “I knew you could do it! You know… My partners are the reason I was able to get that Badge. But I’m sure there’s more connecting us to each other than Poké Balls! If that’s all there is, the stolen Purrloin’s feelings will never be what they were!”

Clay looked back and forth between the two. “Oh, so you two squirts know each other, huh? Ya both ain’t bad, so I wanna show ya somethin’.”

“Wait! I just remembered. Clay… Why? What’s the reason? Why have you forgiven Team Plasma?”

“There’s always room for folks to grow and change, ain’t there? And, if ya only go after what ya think is right, ya might end up rejectin’ all thoughts and opinions other than yer own.” He eyed the two junior Trainers. “That’s mighty dangerous.”

“Hmph…” The words sank into Hugh’s head, though he didn’t want to show it. “Is that one of those compromises adults are supposed to make? Whatever! I’m gonna fight Team Plasma!” In moments like these, Mei understood why everyone confused them for children (besides their obvious youthful appearances). “Oh yeah, what were you wanting to show us?” 

“Ya ever heard of the Pokémon World Tournament? Trainers from all over the world gather on up to see who’s toughest!” Hugh’s glanced sideways at Mei. “Well then, I’ll be waitin’ for you at the south end of town!”

Mei’s stomach dropped. _The south side of town? That’s where the Cold Storage used to be the Cold Storage used to be over there_

“A tournament to decide who’s strongest, huh?” The fire was back in his eyes, though not an aggravated one. “Right on! Let’s go!” He hesitated when he noticed the terror in her eyes. “Oh… you’re thinking about the Cold Storage, aren’t you?”

Mei flinched, hearing the name out loud. 

“Mei, look at me.” He tilted her chin up. “We’ll go together. I’ll be with you the entire time. Nothing bad is going to happen. Okay? Once you start battling, you won’t even be scared.”

“Can I… Can we hold hands?” Hugh blinked. The ghost of little Mei stood in front of him, moon-eyed, with her high pigtails (later she’d added her signature hair buns). 

“Sure.”

She laced her fingers with his, like two pieces of a puzzle coming together to be whole. Brief glimpses of memories flashed through her mind. Hugh grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the forests surrounding their houses, after the sun had gone down, and their only way to get back home was to find the streetlights. Racing down the street from imaginary skeletons, hand in hand, as they pretended to be pirates who’d unknowingly taken a cursed treasure. Hugh holding her hand as they watched baby Olivia sleeping in her crib.

So many moments, with wildly varying atmospheres and moods and emotions, and yet one thing stayed the same. They were together. They were strong. They were okay.

* * *

They approached Clay, walking past booths set up, and people visiting from every region in the world. The south end of Driftveil had been completely transformed, unrecognizable from what used to stand here.

Mei felt Hugh squeeze her hand, asking an unspoken question. She squeezed back, assuring him she was fine.

“Here we are!” Clay announced. His chest puffed out with pride, and his hands rested on his hips. “Whaddya think? Great buildin’, huh? Here’s where the Pokémon World Tournament takes place! Ain’t she purty? Follow me, tads!”

Inside, they saw Cheren waiting near the receptionists. He paced back and forth, repeatedly checking his watch. Mei noticed his lips moving; he must be talking to himself.

“This time, I’m gonna have ya participate in the Driftveil Tournament. Anything goes in this here tournament!” Clay explained. “Eight people will be participatin’, and if ya win three times, yer the champion!” 

“Why did you call me, too?” Cheren asked. “I’m busy looking into something!” 

“Ya know somethin’, Cheren. The one who’s gotta show everyone what Pokémon battlin’ means—is you. And yer pal ain’t here, either! I’m countin’ on the power of youth, ’cause everyone likes up-and-comin’ stars!” Without looking at him, Mei could feel Hugh’s eyes on her. “Whenever yer ready, get on over to reception!”

“Man oh man… You never change, Clay.” Cheren shot Clay a half-smile. “But the tournament itself does look pretty fun! I’ll go register!”

“Me, too!” Hugh said. “Mei. C’mon! Let’s have some fun. We’ll battle, plain and simple!”

Mei wasn’t the most excited about having to go out and perform in front of a bunch of people. Even though it was a Pokémon battle, anxiety wormed its way through her, as the idea of people watching her made her apprehensive. 

_But you’ll be with Hugh. You’ll get to battle Hugh. Battling is fun, remember?_

A nervous smile crept across her lips. “Let’s sign in.”

They were allowed three Pokémon, so Mei registered Serperior, Lucario, and Vibrava. 

Once inside, she and Hugh scanned the battle schedule. 

“Looks like you and I are up first,” Hugh stated. “Aw man! This is gonna be awesome!”

Mei chimed in a half-hearted response, still busy reading the schedule. Hugh, unbothered as ever, disappeared to go make sure his team was ready. 

Mei’s heart skipped when she read the last name on the list.

_Colress._

If she won her battles, and he won his, they’d end up facing off against each other.

“Mei! I think it’s about time for us to go!” Hugh called, shouldering his way through the crowd. “Mei?”

She jumped, tearing her gaze away from the electronic bulletin board. 

“You ready?”

“Yup. And Hugh?” 

“What’s up?”

“Don’t go easy on me.”

Hugh grinned. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

* * *

The battle against Hugh did wonders to calm her racing nerves. Once she got into the swing of things, her mind took over and she found herself in the final match against Colress.

She stepped into the ring, heart pounding as she watched him stroll down the aisle. His eyes glinted under the arena’s spotlights. Why was her heart beating so fast? It must’ve been nerves and the flashing lights, she reasoned.

“As a researcher, it is the truth and the ideal way things should be that I seek.” Mei’s skin crawled with goosebumps, and she realized how much she loved the smooth lilt of his voice. “The latent power of Pokémon… What is the best way to bring it out? If possible, I want it to be the trust between Trainers and their Pokémon, just as it has always been.” He tilted his chin up at her. “I look forward to you teaching me that this is indeed true!” 

Vibrava was the newest member of her team, and he’d grown way faster than she’d expected. He warmed up to the others right away, and she speculated that he might’ve been lonely in the desert. In any case, he was a perfect addition to the team, giving her an immunity to Colress’ Electric-type attacks. 

As Klink fell to the ground, Mei and Colress stared at each other. They were in a strange other space, where nothing but the two of them existed. 

“The winner is… Mei!” the announcer’s voice boomed, breaking the spell. 

The crowd roared, and confetti and streamers rained down on them, covering the battlefield and the two Trainers. 

“Just as I expected!” A delighted grin lit up the scientist’s face. “Your Pokémon must be happy to be by your side! You bring out the best in their power!”

Even though he’d said it before, warmth spread in Mei’s chest, sending tingles through her fingers and toes. 

“This concludes the Driftveil Tournament!” the announcer said. “See you in the next tournament!”

Mei ran into the lobby, and practically jumped into Hugh’s arms. 

“Thanks for being there for me,” she whispered in his ear. She pressed a friendly kiss to his cheek.

His face _flamed._

“N-no problem! You kicked some major ass!” Hugh exclaimed. Mei giggled. He pulled on a stray streamer that had draped itself on one of her hair buns. “You’ve got confetti in your hair, loser.” 

“You can’t call me a loser when I just won a tournament!” Mei stuck her tongue out at him.

“An outstandin’ battle, runts!” Clay praised, walking over with Cheren. “Now everybody’s gonna want to join in on this here tournament an’ show their stuff!”

As if to prove his point, Roxie strutted over. 

“Hey! You two!” she greeted. “Haven’t you got any wild and crazy Pokémon battles to show me?! Guess I’ll have to enter the tournament myself and rock the audience right outta their seats!” 

“See what I mean?” Clay beamed. “People are pourin’ in already! If the strongest Trainers from all over join in, it’ll raise up everybody’s level of skill! An’ then, li’l ol’ Driftveil City will grow even more and make a heap of money! So keep on bustin’ those battles and rilin’ everybody up! See ya!” 

“He’s a businessman alright,” Cheren said. “I heard that the depth of Driftveil Gym helps remind Clay that he once started at the bottom with nothing.”

“Huh. Are you ready to go?” Hugh asked Mei.

She found his hand and threaded her fingers through his. “Yeah.”

They’d just stepped outside, when Cheren came jogging after them. 

“Hey,” he said. “I barely recognized you and Mei. You two are way different from when we battled in Aspertia City! Traveling with Pokémon makes everyone grow so much…”

At that moment, a Team Plasma member darted by, heading south toward the dock.

“What was that just now?!” Hugh snapped. “I’m going after him! Mei, come with me!” 

“Stop.”

They turned to see Colress ambling out of the Pokémon World Tournament building. His gaze flickered to Mei and Hugh’s joined hands, but quickly leveled up to their faces.

“There’s no reason for you to stick your necks into something so dangerous!” He stared pointedly at Mei, and the hair on the back of her neck raised. 

_Is that… a hint of panic in his eyes?_

“The Pokémon I’m looking for—my little sister’s Purrloin—it might be with them!” Hugh said. He let go of her hand and sped off in the direction the Grunt had gone.

“I’m going, too!” Cheren stated. “I’ve got his back!”

Colress approached Mei. She wondered if he could hear her heart pounding, threatening to burst through her chest.

“I don’t understand,” he murmured. “That’s not courage, it’s recklessness! Does he think anything is possible simply because he has Pokémon with him?” He shook his head “No, no… That’s not possible. All Trainers and Pokémon are bound to one another by Poké Balls… Then maybe it is this bond that will allow Trainers to overcome the impossible if they trust their partner Pokémon.”

He reached up, and Mei tensed, her breath catching in her throat. He plucked a piece of confetti out of her hair. “Be careful,” he said, his voice tinged with desperation. “Please.” 

“I... I have to go help my friend,” she stammered. She spun on her heel and walked away, the worry on his face haunting her.

* * *

Colress watched her leave, resisting the urge to go after her. He couldn’t stop her. She was a force to be reckoned with, whether or not she knew it. He considered warning her about the dangers of Team Plasma, but he didn’t even have the full picture of what Ghetsis had in store for Unova. Ghetsis spent most of his time behind closed doors, rarely talking to Colress or anybody for that matter, except to give orders. Come to think of it, Colress wasn’t sure when the last time he actually saw Ghetsis was. 

Another, shameful part of him didn’t go after her because of his own selfish vexations. She didn’t know it, but he’d seen her and that hot-headed boy come into the tournament building holding hands. 

His thoughts flew off the deep end, automatically assuming the worst. They must’ve gotten together, or maybe, they’d been together all along. The boy had been in Castelia Sewers with her, though he’d rushed out before Colress had said anything.

He hadn’t been worried then, about the two being a couple, but the thought did occur to him, especially after witnessing their incredible tag teaming against the Grunts. 

He’d missed her in Nimbasa City, so he supposed something could’ve happened then. 

After the tournament, when she ran off, he’d gone after her to tell her… she was a good Trainer, he guessed. 

She hadn’t noticed him following her when she ran into the lobby. When she’d wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, Colress came to the conclusion that they felt the same about each other, and in that moment, he felt his heart shatter. The way Qwilfish-hair looked at her when she wasn’t paying attention, their easy, carefree teasing, the obvious bond between them, all left a horrible taste in Colress’ mouth.

Jealousy was a poison, one that both burned and numbed your insides. It was one of the cruelest poisons out there, consuming your thoughts and your heart and your body, in a way that left you hollow, but with a burning acidic feeling in your throat. 

Colress knew that now, and all he wanted to do was get rid of it. Some time away from her would do him some good. Yes, that was it. In order to discard the unwanted guest plaguing him, he had to get back to work.

When he’d heard them yelling about going after Team Plasma, he froze. He cared about Mei, and to see her get hurt or worse would be just as painful for him. 

So, against his own mental warnings, he’d followed them outside.

Another wave of jealousy jabbed at him, as he noted they were holding hands again, but he attempted to turn them off of their foolish pursuit of the Grunts. 

Stupid, stubborn Qwilfish-boy insisted he had to go look for his sister’s Purrloin and ran towards the dock anyways. Cheren, the youngest and newest Gym Leader, also headed for the docks. Only Mei lingered, unease setting her off balance. 

She’d go after them, wanting to help her friends, and nothing he could say would stop her. So instead, he did what he could, and asked her to be careful. 

He wished N was here. N’s absence, though not felt by many, was felt deeply. Colress imagined if N was standing here, he would tell him all about the adventures he’d been on in the past two years. He’d talk and talk and talk and Colress would forget all about the heartache and jealousy tormenting him. 

Colress shook his head, bringing himself back to reality.

The reality of the whole situation was this: N wasn’t here and he was still sad.

No amount of wishful thinking was going to change that.


	7. paralysis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei, Hugh, and Cheren take on Team Plasma, discovering a hint to what they're planning. N literally comes face to face with one of his worst nightmares, and realizes that he left behind more than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for referenced abuse and panic attacks 
> 
> ok so i am gone for this next week, but i plan on hopefully posting something next saturday
> 
> here we have ghetsis being literally the worst parent ever (and also a really creepy boss like someone should call hr), but touko's mother being the parent n deserves
> 
> it is 4 am and i've been writing all night, so excuse any mistakes i will edit this later

The giant sailboat that Mei and Hugh had seen in Castelia City was stationed next to the dock on the very south end of Driftveil City.

Mei climbed up the ramp, and she, Hugh, and Cheren walked forward onto the ship. Mei sent out her Serperior, Hugh’s Emboar and Cheren’s Stoutland already out.

“This ship…” Hugh said. “Why is it so cold?”

“And…” Cheren added, studying the ship, “it seems like it’s disguised as an old sailboat… But that can’t be it, right?”

“Why should you care?” The trio turned to see a Team Plasma Grunt sashaying over. “By the time we’re done with you, it won’t matter anyway!” A group of five Grunts joined the first Grunt.

“You guys…” Hugh sneered. “Seriously, this is Team Plasma’s base?”

“Correct answer!” They spun around to see a Grunt coming from behind them, too. “So that’s why, as you can see…” A second horde of Grunts arrived, surrounding the Trainers. “There are so many of us here!”

Serperior loosely coiled his body around Mei, hissing at the enemies encircling them. Emboar snorted, shooting searing flames out of his nostrils, flaming beard burning brighter. Stoutland growled, raising his haunches. His fur stood on end.

“Is this all?” Hugh taunted. “I think you need more backup.”

Mei internally sighed. _He needs to stop talking before we really get in trouble._

The Team Plasma Grunts began to laugh. “Ooh, I’m so scared, big tough guy!” the first Grunt jeered. “Ok! Pulverize these punks! Plasmaaaa!”

“Hey, just to let you know... I’m about to unleash my rage!”

A mass of Pokémon, mostly Poison and Dark-type, advanced on them. Mei sent out her Ampharos and Vibrava to help Serperior. She hadn’t had enough time after her Gym battle to go to the Pokémon Center, and after the Driftveil Tournament, Lucario needed a real break. Somewhere in all the chaos, Hugh’s Tranquil and Cheren’s Cinccino joined the fight. 

There’s strength in numbers, but there’s also strength in, well, strength. And that became obvious, as Team Plasma’s Pokémon bumbled around, trying to keep track of all the attacks bombarding them from every direction. If Team Plasma’s Pokémon actually liked their Trainers, they might’ve stood a chance against Pokémon who trusted their own Trainers. But, the fact that they had to battle in a group combined with the fact they they didn’t like their Trainers all that much, meant that Mei, Hugh, and Cheren came out on top.

“What’s with this Trainer?!” a Grunt that Mei had battled groaned. “This reminds me of that Trainer who messed with us two years ago…”

Mei bit back a smile. The Grunt, without knowing, had given Mei a very meaningful compliment. Mei admired Touko, who was strong and brave and everything Mei wished she was, and to hear herself being likened to her cousin made her heart swell.

After all of Team Plasma’s Pokémon had been left unable to battle, a stunned silence fell over them. Worried and disbelieving murmurs arose from the Grunts.

“You’re kidding!”

“This is no good…”

“What should we do?”

“That’s the last of ’em!” Hugh said, chest puffed with pride. Emboar mirrored his Trainer. “Well now… Why don’t you tell me everything you know about Purrloin?”

_He’s a little too smug for how close the battle was..._

“Good idea…” Cheren said. “There are a lot of things I want to ask about as well.”

“What is going on?” One of the Seven Sages trotted over, likely having heard the commotion on deck.

“Oh, good grief…” Cheren rolled his eyes. “You’re the person who was shivering in the Cold Storage, right? Wasn’t your name Zinzolin? You’re going to have to tell me what you’re planning to do with this ship.”

Fear and fury sparked in Zinzolin’s bulging eyes. “YOU!” He pointed at Cheren, though his finger shook. “Once again, we will use the legendary Dragon-type Pokémon and we will rule the Unova region! Curious Trainers, we shall not let you run around as you please!”

He stepped back, eyes darting around wildly. “Shadow Triad!” he commanded. “Get them out of here!”

The Triad materialized out of thin air, startling Mei and Hugh. Cheren, who knew about the Shadows, only raised an eyebrow. 

“By the way,” one of the Shadows said, “we are not your…”

“I know!” Zinzolin cut him off, agitatitation tightening his voice. “But kick them out of here now!”

“Move.”

In the blink of an eye, they were standing on the dock, Team Plasma’s ship mysteriously absent.

“The Shadow Triad?” Hugh said. “What’s their deal, anyway!” He spun around, his frustration growing. “AAAAH! Team Plasma! Where did you you vanish to!” 

He zipped off the docks, back towards the city.

“The Shadow Triad…” Cheren spoke under his breath, facing the water. “With their superhuman powers, they can immobilize people and then disappear! But I’m concerned with what Zinzolin said… ‘Once again, we will use the legendary Dragon-type Pokémon and we will rule the Unova region!’ What could that mean?” His face contorted in confusion. “The legendary Dragon-type Pokémon Reshiram and Zekrom aren’t in Unova anymore…” He turned to Mei. “Mei. There’s something I want to look into, so I’m going to head to Route 6! Be careful out there!”

Before Mei did anything else, she had to go to the Pokémon Center. She stepped inside, and a gust of warm air blew her hair back. Her fingers and ears itched from the cold.

Nurse Joy looked up to see a young Trainer approaching, and her eyebrows shot up as she assessed the ragged band of Pokémon following her. A weary Serperior slithered next to the girl, a mild poison tinting its body light purple. An Ampharos hobbled next to the Grass-type Pokémon, thin claw marks raked down its torso. Liepard, Nurse Joy identified. Vibrava gave a few feeble attempts at flying, but conceded when the Trainer scooped it up in her arms. Her last Pokémon, a Lucario, seemed in the best shape out of all of them, though Nurse Joy recognized the thick, angry claw marks of Clay’s Excadrill as it lumbered over. 

The Trainer walked at a slow pace in order to keep up with her injured Pokémon. She looked just as exhausted as them. When she got up to the desk, she smiled sheepishly, and said, “My friend picked a fight with Team Plasma.”

Nurse Joy, bless her positive soul, smiled back. “No problem. Audino will take care of the basic healing, but I’ll need some time to do any substantial healing.”

Audino, already in front of the desk, started on the Pokémon with Heal Pulse as a temporary relief. 

Something pounded on the roof; it sounded as if rocks were being dumped on it. Mei peeked over her shoulder, and saw that hail fell outside.

“Well,” she murmured, her fatigue finally catching up with her, “good thing I won’t be going anywhere anytime soon.”

* * *

N loved Pokémon. No matter what size, shape, or type—he loved them and felt most comfortable around them. His first friends, after all, were Pokémon. He understood them better than he could people, and Pokémon never told lies. 

He’d never had a problem with any Pokémon, until now. 

Touko had a Hydreigon. Ghetsis’ Hydreigon and Touko’s Hydreigon were about as different as two individuals could be (which should be obvious, as two completely different Trainers had raised them). Touko’s Hydreigon spent most of her time outside. N should not be afraid of her Hydreigon.

These were facts. These were thing things N knew. And yet, alarm bells rang in his head every time he caught a glimpse of that black and purple dragon flying around. He avoided Hydreigon, turning around, darting into other rooms, doing everything he possibly could to get away from her. 

So, when he came face to face with her, he felt a fear that he hadn’t felt in years.

He was on his way out anyways, but when he opened the door to find her hovering inches from his face, the floor gave out under him. He wasn’t even aware that he’d fallen, until he was scuttling backwards on his hands and feet, forcing the bile burning his throat down. His heart pounded like it was about to explode.

 _“What’s the matter? Are you afraid of me?”_ she asked him, head tilted.

This Hydreigon was younger, her skin less rough and scruffy, with shiny, innocent eyes. But when he looked up he saw an older, meaner Hydreigon, cornering him in the Isolation Room. One whose skin told the story of being raised by his father. One whose glare was as monstrous and unforgiving as its Trainer. One who lived up to the reputation of being a brutal, destructive Pokémon.

 _“Are you afraid, N?”_ That voice, the one that haunted his nightmares and caused black spots to appear in his vision.

His back hit the island in the kitchen, his body going into overdrive, producing carbon dioxide he needed to get _out_ of his lungs. 

_“Hydreigon, Bite!”_

A whirl of black and purple. Hydreigon’s magenta eyes, piercing and savage. Sharp fangs puncturing his delicate skin, blood gushing out. Slumped in a corner, trying to focus on the blurry figure coming towards him.

 _“Are you afraid, N?”_ His father had knelt down to ask again, holding N’s chin and forcing him to look at him. His fingers, closing in on N’s windpipe, had left bruises on the underside of his chin and down his neck. N hadn’t been able to answer. He struggled to stay conscious, for fear of a worse punishment if he did not. He didn’t even remember what Ghetsis had been punishing him for, though to be honest, Ghetsis never needed a reason. 

_“Why are you afraid,_ son?” his father had murmured in his ear. The soft, mocking tone of his voice hurt more than the bleeding wound under his left collarbone. _“Fear is a weakness. And I will_ not _tolerate weakness.”_

He stood, eyes flickering to the blood on his boots. He turned to Hydreigon, who dropped its gaze so it wasn’t looking at Ghetsis directly. _“Come.”_

He stopped in the doorway, not even turning to look back at his son. _“Next time, it will be Crunch.”_

“N?”

A gentle, caring hand on his knee. N lifted his head. For a second, his heart leapt as the figure kneeling in front of him appeared to be Touko. As N blinked the haze of memory away, the image became clearer, and it was not Touko, but her mother. 

“N, sweetheart, you’re crying.” Her thumb wiped his tear-streaked cheeks.

Oh. 

“What happened?”

No answer.

“Can you speak?”

N shook his head. His voice had been stomped down his throat for years until Ghetsis had decided it was useful. It still fled every once in a while, leaving N in a powerless, agitated state.

“Okay. That’s okay.” Touko’s mother sat in front of N. “Did someone hurt you?”

N hesitated. He held his hand out horizontally, waving it from side to side. Kinda.

“Someone hurt you… just not right now?”

N nodded. 

“Did something trigger that memory?”

N nodded again. He held out his hands, opening and closing his fingers like little mouths.

“Hydreigon?” 

Faster nod. “Fath—” he swallowed, “Ghetsis has one. Not friendly,” he croaked. 

“I see.” She was quiet for a second, thinking. “Well, Touko’s Hydreigon is an absolute sweetheart. And I know you’re afraid of her, but I hope that one day you won’t be. It’ll take time, but the more you’re around her, the more your fear will start to dissolve. And eventually, it’ll just be a faint spot in the past. When Touko gets back, you could ask her to help you with your fear. How does that sound?”

N could only offer a weak smile. Touko’s mother’s warm smile made up for the two of them. He mimed writing in the air. 

“Oh, lemme get some paper. Hang on.” Fear pricked his heart when she got up, but she returned in less than a minute. He took the pad and paper from her and wrote a quick message.

_Is it okay if I go to Chargestone Cave? I find it comforting there._

“Of course you may go.” She brushed his messy bangs out of his eyes. “You’re a good boy, N.” She kissed his forehead, between his eyes, patted him on the leg, then stood up. “I’m gonna make dinner while you’re gone.”

After another silent minute, N peeled himself off the floor. The banging of pots and pans being shifted around and the sound of the stove turning on coaxed comfort into him. He heard Touko’s mother humming softly, a sweet little melody as she chopped vegetables. 

He scanned the outside through the window, making sure the coast was clear. No sign of Hydreigon.

“Hey N, I washed the sheets for you,” Touko’s mother called from the kitchen. “The ones in Touko’s room. You don’t have to sleep on the couch. And if it makes you feel weird to sleep in her bed, I have an older son, Touya, whose room is right next to hers. You’re welcome to stay in either one.”

“Th-thank you,” he managed to reply. 

He cracked open the door, blood still pounding at the thought of encountering Hydreigon again. Inch by inch, the opening became big enough for N to slip through. 

He was immediately assaulted with a strong, cold wind. He let Reshiram out, waiting as it stretched and shook out its fur. 

“Reshiram? Let’s go to Chargestone Cave.”

Reshiram didn’t say anything. Its tail burned brighter as its answer to N’s request. 

N climbed up, gripping the soft white fur he knew so well. Reshiram flapped its wings, and soon Nuvema Town was nothing more than a small dot beneath them.

* * *

Mei frowned, though her eyes stayed closed, as something that felt suspiciously like a vine poked her face. She tried to swat whatever it was, but it insisted on poking her. She opened one eye and peered out. 

Serperior was in front of her bed, staring right at her. 

“Oh, hello Serperior,” she giggled. “When did I fall asleep?” 

“Perior…”

“I don’t know either. I guess I was so tired I just found an empty guest room and fell asleep.”

He slithered out of the room, going down the hallway.

“Serperior? Where are you going?”

“Amph!”

Ampharos ran in, arms out, and jumped onto the bed. She flopped down on Mei, giving her a hug. Lucario bounded in after her, also jumping onto the bed and making the hug a group hug. Vibrava buzzed in, joining the growing pile of Pokémon, and Serperior slithered back in, bringing up the rear. He stayed near the bed, looking extremely pleased with himself.

“Hey everybody!” Mei laughed. “I see you’re all feeling better. Are you ready to go to Mistralton City?”

They all chimed in their agreement.

Mei sat up, noticing the lack of hail pounding on the roof. “I think the weather’s cleared up, too. Hang on, I gotta put on my shoes.”

On their way out Mei thanked Nurse Joy. The air outside was chilly, though not as cold as it had been. Making her way through Route 6, she came across the Season Research Lab. Cheren was pacing outside. 

“Oh, Mei,” he said when he noticed her. “Can you come with me for a moment?” They proceeded into the lab, where a few scientists and four Deerlings (one of each seasonal form) occupied various parts of the lab. 

“No one really talks about it,” Cheren began, “but the record shows that there was a sudden drop in temperature near Lacunosa Town. It was only for a moment, but it went down as low as -58℉. Not only that, but similar temperatures were recorded around Castelia City and Driftveil City.” His cheeks flushed with agitation. “On top of that, that incident with Team Plasma! I think this needs some investigation before things go bad. I hate cold weather, though.”

 _Me too,_ she thought. 

“Sorry to have slowed you down. Some strange things may be happening, so be careful on your journey,” Cheren concluded. 

Mei neared the entrance to Chargestone Cave when she heard a loud cry. It wasn’t human, it was gruff and almost angry sounding. Appearing as if it dropped from the sky, a Pokémon jumped down in front of her. Its body was covered in aqua blue fur, and jagged yellow horns protruded from its head. 

It stood tall, chest puffed out, and its yellow eyes glared at her. For a second, they reminded her of Colress. Its expression was unreadable, though it leaned towards distaste. Mei noticed something almost like fear in its eyes. For a moment, they were in a standoff, staring at each other. It cried out again, then hopped away. 

“That Pokémon…?” 

Mei spun around to see Rood with another man. The man wasn’t dressed like a Team Plasma member, instead he looked like a regular person.

“It’s the legendary Pokémon called Cobalion!” the elder man said. “I told you the story the other day, right?

“They say the three Pokémon Cobalion, Virizion, and Terrakion fought against people to protect Pokémon from the war those people started…” he explained. “When people fight, there’s no peace for Pokémon, either. The three legends learned that the deeds of humans could lead to dire consequences for their world.” The man stroked his mustache. “But… why did it show up in front of people? Is it patrolling the Unova region to protect Pokémon because it fears for their safety after the commotion caused by Team Plasma two years ago? Or does it sense a new problem…?”

“Unforgivable…” Rood muttered. “So the reach of Ghetsis’ ambition and malice is growing even wider and warping the lives of all it touches… Did Cobalion appear in front of you merely by accident? Or to plead with you to solve a problem? Unlike Lord N, I don’t have the ability to understand the minds of Pokémon. Therefore, I don’t know what that Pokémon is thinking. But if you can befriend Cobalion, it will be a great asset to you on your journey.”

Mei continued on into Chargestone Cave, trying not to dwell too much on the encounter. She hoped Unova wasn’t in imminent danger, though there’d been a lot of strange things happening. 

Near one of the glowing blue rocks, Mei spotted a big green hat, and blonde hair peeking out of it. 

“Heeey!” Bianca greeted, walking over to her. “Did you know this? If you push the floating stones, they move! As always, this place is charged with lots of electricity that Pokémon like! The electric charges react from one stone to another, so that’s why there are floating stones! You can’t push all of them though.” She smiled, satisfied with her relaying of information. “Oh, that’s right! I came here to research something! Be seeing you!”

Mei explored the cave, letting Ampharos out of her Poké Ball to explore with her. Ampharos skipped around as happy as a Clamperl. About halfway through the cave, Mei came across a long wooden bridge. As she crossed it, she could hear someone speaking from further in the cave, though she couldn’t see who it was. 

“Chargestone Cave—I really like it here.” The voice was soft, and whoever was speaking talked quickly. It was another unknown that tugged at the back of Mei’s brain. She’d heard this voice before, but she struggled to remember when or where or who it belonged to. “Formulas express the forces behind electricity, its connection to Pokémon, and human and Pokémon themselves. This—this is my ideal place.” A gasp. “I have to go…” Then the sound of hasty footsteps walking away. 

Mei searched through the whole cave, but the mystery speaker was nowhere to be found.

* * *

N smiled as soon as he stepped foot in the cave. Electrically charged rocks hovered everywhere, and a bluish light washed over the entire cave. He was surrounded by formulas, and that brought a calm that replaced the awful dread from earlier. 

He wandered about, soaking in the interior of the cave. He’d want to bring Touko back here with him, whenever she returned. The first time they’d been in this cave together, they’d been enemies. Well, maybe enemy was a strong word. More like, challengers of each other’s beliefs. It’d be nice to appreciate the beauty of the patterns here, with someone he really liked. 

He remembered his conflicting feelings, how he’d felt torn between two things that he wanted, but could not have in conjunction with each other. His feelings were much clearer now. 

As he roamed the cave, he spoke aloud to himself, something he often did when lost in thought. It might’ve embarrassed him, if anyone had been around to hear, but as far as he knew, he was alone. 

He was in the middle of the cave, past the bridge, when he spotted a Magnemite floating by. Magnemites didn’t usually inhabit the cave, but some would find themselves attracted to the cave every once in a while. 

It reminded N of a Magnemite he knew when he was younger. One that he’d seen often when he went… into the lab. His blood turned to ice, his stomach twisting into knots.

The lab. Magnemite. Magnemite’s favorite person. Colress. His best friend. Head Scientist. Colress. His only friend, for the majority of his life.

_Colress._

Oh no. Oh no no no no. Arceus, he’d left Colress behind. Colress had always looked out for him, always been there for him. Colress had taken beatings for him, and taken care of him when he suffered the devastating effects of neglect and rage. And N _left_ him. All alone. In that miserable castle. With… 

The cave blurred into one big spot of blue, too bright for N to focus on. He had to find Colress. He had to do something. _Oh Arceus, he must hate me._

“I have to go…” he said, as if confirming it with himself. 

He hurried out of the cave, clinging tightly to the hope that he wasn’t too late.

* * *

Colress sat with his head in one hand, blinking down at the papers in front of him. He tapped the side of his face with a pencil. He’d give anything for a nap right now. What was he even supposed to be doing right now? Though he consumed more coffee than any person probably should, he still felt drowsiness pulling at him, trying to drag him down into the depths of sleep. 

He hated this ship. He hated the castle, he hated the ship, he hated this stupid organization, he hated—

The door opened, and he sat up straight, hoping that whoever it was didn’t know how close he was to dozing off.

Rough hands gripped his shoulders, a foreign and unwelcome contact, and he tensed immediately. Colress had never been one for physical contact, with the select exception of N. 

“Colress,” Ghetsis said, like he was greeting an old friend. Never good. Colress’ hold on the pencil tightened. “It’s been a while. How are you doing?”

“I’m fine.” He spat out the answer, as if they could do real damage to the despicable man touching him.

“Hm, is that so? I’ve been hearing some whispers that you seem a little… distracted lately.” 

Colress stood up abruptly, and turned around to face Ghetsis, breaking his hold on his shoulders. “That is false.” 

Ghetsis cocked his head, the way Mandibuzz watches for weakened Pokémon. “Say these rumors were true. What would be the source of such distraction?” He advanced on Colress, until he was backed up against his desk. 

He didn’t meet his eyes. “Nothing. There is nothing wrong.”

“I didn’t say anything was _wrong._ I’m simply asking what could possibly cause _my lead scientist_ to become sidetracked.” 

“And I’m simply telling you that the answer is nothing,” Colress huffed, eyes slightly downcast. “Is that all?”

Ghetsis used the end of his cane to lift Colress’ chin so eye contact was unavoidable. Colress flinched. He knew from personal experience that this cane had the ability to break bones.

As a child, Colress always imagined Ghetsis having pointy teeth, like a Sharpedo, and even now that image lingered, manifesting itself in his mind, as Ghetsis’ razor sharp grin grew on his face. 

_Stop grinning I hate the grin why is he so close to me_

“Someone’s in love.” 

Colress shook his head. 

“I can see it in your eyes.” Ghetsis’ grin turned into a smug smile. “Ah, that makes sense. Tell me, who’s the lucky lady?”

Colress didn’t answer. He clenched his jaw, and stared over Ghetsis’ shoulder.

“I see. That’s how it’s going to be.” He tapped his cane against Colress’ cheekbone. “Well, I have my resources, and I will find out who she is. I wonder if she likes the cold,” he added absentmindedly. Colress had no idea what he was talking about. “We’ll find out soon enough.”

Colress let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding as Ghetsis turned and lumbered away. 

He picked up his pencil and sat back down. He attempted to get back to work, but a chill snaked its way up his spine as Ghetsis’ sinister laughter echoed from down the hallway.


	8. no time to rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei, Professor Juniper, and Bianca do some research. N finds Colress, but their reunion is soured by Ghetsis' lingering threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm trying to get to the part where things start happening (like team plasma attacking opelucid city) and there's not much going on at this point in the game so the pacing in this chapter is a little weird ~~basically this is kind of a filler chapter~~.
> 
> also yes i know you can’t get milotic until post-game, but whatever this isn’t going to be the last time i’m gonna make some changes
> 
> school has officially started for me, which means updates will be slow, and i will be very busy, but i will keep writing. thank you in advance for your patience.

“You’re an amazing Pokémon Trainer,” Skyla smiled, tucking her Swanna’s Poké Ball away. “My Pokémon and I are happy because for the first time in quite a while—about two years, I’d say—we could fight with our full strength.” She held out the Jet Badge. “This is an official League Gym Badge. But this is just a stepping stone.” 

Mei tucked it away in her case. She only had two more badges to go, and with every badge she obtained, her confidence blossomed even more.

“Wow, hot stuff! Six badges huh? You’re well on course for the League, and boy, they won’t know what hit them.” Skyla perked up. “I wonder what Professor Juniper is up to? I did promise her a ride in my plane… Let’s go see if she’s ready.” 

Mei left the Gym, blinking into the harsh sunlight. Skyla followed close behind, placing her hands on her hips and taking a deep breath of fresh air.

“Time for a quick hop in my plane!” She shielded her eyes from the sun with one of her hands. “Hey, where did Professor Juniper get to?”

With impeccable timing, Professor Juniper strolled up, hands in her pockets. 

“Hi there! I hope we can get some good research done on the other side of the mountain as well.” She turned to Mei. “That’s right! I want you to take this flight, too! There’s someone I want you to meet in Opelucid City, but we can’t get through Twist Mountain right now. We’ll just make a quick flight over to Lentimas Town!”

Skyla brought them into Mistralton Cargo Service to finish her flying preparations. Before they’d taken off, Bianca scurried through the doors, red-faced and out of breath. 

“Waaaaaaaaaaaait!” she yelled, gulping in air. “You guys! Wait, wait, wait, wait! Hff… pff… I want to fly, too! I want to do some research in Reversal Mountain… hff… pff…”

Professor Juniper’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Bianca, you’re here? You’re starting to show the dedication of a serious researcher these days! Ok, everyone, off we go to Lentimas Town!”

“Hee-hee! Looks like everyone’s finally here!” Skyla giggled. “Finally, it’s time to fly the Unova skies!”

Skyla’s piloting skills were as legendary as her battling skills, and in no time, the plane touched down in Lentimas Town. 

A complete contrast to the rest of the region, a warm, dry wind left the town covered in red sand. Located in an isolated, arid part of the region, it was no surprise that it was one of the smallest towns in Unova.

Though Mei wasn’t crazy about all the sand, the temperature was significantly higher compared to the western side of Unova. Professor Juniper was last off the plane, wind whipping through her hair and lab coat. 

“Well, I suppose I should tell you why I brought you out here,” she said. “Cheren told me that a group of people calling themselves Team Plasma are planning to use legendary Pokémon to take over the Unova region. As you may know, in the Unova region, there are two legendary Dragon-type Pokémon: Reshiram and Zekrom… But two years ago Reshiram and Zekrom each recognized a Trainer as a hero. They are following those Trainers. So Team Plasma shouldn’t be able to use the Dragon-type Pokémon…” Her mouth turned down into a small frown. 

“That’s true… What could they be planning?” Bianca pondered. 

“There is much we don’t know about Reshiram and Zekrom… That’s why I want to hear what Opelucid City’s Gym Leader, Drayden, has to say about this. He’s a Dragon-type Gym Leader, so he might know something.” Professor Juniper clapped her hands together. “So, we’re finally to the reason why I brought you here. I want you to go to Opelucid City and hear what Drayden has to say. And, I would also like you to help me if something happens!” 

Mei nodded. “Sure, I’ll help. I want to protect Unova in any way I can.”

The professor’s eyes sparkled. “Thank you! It’s really best to not get involved with Team Plasma to start with. But still… Hearing what Drayden has to say about the Dragon-type Pokémon will be really interesting. And more importantly, it will help fill up the pages of your Pokédex!” 

“I’ll be in the volcano just beyond here…” Bianca stated. “I’m going to investigate the rumors I’ve been hearing about a rare Fire-type Pokémon in Reversal Mountain.” She faced Mei. “Mei! Um, you know what? I want to investigate Reversal Mountain, but the wild Pokémon here are really tough! Could you come with me? Please?” 

Mei hesitated. They’d departed for Lentimas Town immediately after her Gym battle, and her team was not in prime condition. Bianca caught her concern. “Oh! Don’t worry! I’ll take care of healing your Pokémon, ok?”

“Ok.” Bianca’s face lit up at Mei’s answer. “No worries, we’ll get through the volcano together.”

“Yay! Let’s go!” 

The interior of the volcano was hot, to say the least. Stuffy, steamy air hung in clouds of smoke, and volcanic ash rose up in clumps. Mei’s clothes clung to her body as sweat dripped from her body. 

“Oh! Mei!” Bianca exclaimed when they’d reached the middle of the volcano. “Here! This is the place! Let’s look around a little!” 

The chamber was smaller than her room at home. Inside, the air thickened even more, and the hair on Mei’s body stood on end. 

“What is this place?” the junior researcher thought aloud as she paced around and sureyed the area. “It feels very strange. Could this be the place where Reversal Mountain started from—the lair of the Pokémon Heatran?” She walked back to Mei’s side. “Heatran is a Pokémon with magma-like blood flowing through it! Obviously it’s not here now, but I wanted to check this place out anyways.” She shrugged. “We can keep going now, I’m done looking in here.” 

After fighting a few more double battles, they reached the exit.

“Oh! Undella Town is right through here!” Bianca said. “I want to keep looking around a little bit. What do you want to do? Should we say bye for now?”

“I guess so. I’ve gotta go to Opelucid City and talk to Drayden,” Mei replied. 

“Ok then! I want to do a little more research about Heatran anyway! Thank you for coming with me!” She gave Mei a hug. “Be careful on the rest of your journey!”

Undella Town was one of Mei’s favorite places in all of Unova. As a child, her family would have beach days with Touko and Touya and Aunt Katherine. Other times they’d go with Hugh and his family. This place held many fond memories, and the gentle sound of waves crashing to the shore washed in comfort and peace. 

_I wonder if Colress would like it here._

Mei furrowed her brow. That thought came out of nowhere. She pushed it to the back of her mind. She had more pressing issues to attend to. 

Still, she couldn’t resist rolling up the end of her leggings and removing her socks and shoes to dip her toes in the frothy edge of the water. She stared longingly at the ocean, making a silent promise to bring her Pokémon back for a proper vacation after this was all over. As she gazed at the water breaking against the sandy beach, she caught a flash of a pink and blue tail. 

The Milotic poked her head above the surface, watching Mei carefully. Mei made no move to fight it, or do anything except marvel at the beauty of this Pokémon. Witnessing its fluid, graceful movements through the water, and seeing its shimmering, rainbow scales was a treat by itself.

Curious, Milotic slithered closer, until she stood at the edge of the water. She rose to her full height, still close enough to the bay to make a swift retreat. 

Mei pulled out her Pokédex and flipped through Milotic’s entries.

_Milotic is said to be the most beautiful of all the Pokémon. It has the power to becalm such emotions as anger and hostility to quell bitter feuding._

“I think Unova is in trouble,” Mei said. Milotic tilted her head at her. She appeared to be listening, though Mei had no idea if she could actually understand her. “I guess you might’ve been able to tell, and that’s why you appeared to me now. Would you like to come with me? I could really use your help.”

Milotic blinked slowly. Mei felt tiny, being scrutinized by this giant sea serpent. After a moment, Milotic dragged herself out of the water. She circled around Mei, lowering her head to dig around in her Bag. Once she’d found a Dive Ball, she pressed the button and let herself be captured in the ball. 

Mei felt her shoulders relax, and let out a long breath. What a wonderful addition to her team. She remembered that she had a task to fulfill, and started toward Route 13, mapping out where she needed to go in her head. First Lacunosa Town, then Opelucid City. 

“Wait up!” 

Mei stopped, recognizing her best friend’s voice behind her. Hugh trotted over, much less frantic than she’d last seen him. He had a determined look about him, eyes ablaze with their usual fire. His Emboar plodded behind him. 

“Let’s see how well we’ve raised our Pokémon!”

* * *

N studied the docked ship. It was certainly Team Plasma’s. Ghetsis had mentioned having a ship built, though N hadn’t been around to see it. The temperature seemed to drop 30 degrees the closer he got to the ship, leaving him questioning what was going on. He said a silent thanks for the cloak of the nighttime, and the thick grey clouds that darkened the sky even more.

 _“Do you have a plan N?”_ N’s oldest friend, Zoroark, crouched down, hiding in the shadows. 

“Uh..” 

Zoroark glared at the boy. _“You understand that if we get caught, there’s a good chance Ghetsis_ will _kill you.”_

Though the Pokémon couldn’t see it, N winced, his face pale in the faint moonlight. “I know. But we have to do this. I have to do this.” He spun his golden rectangular bracelets around his wrist. “I was hoping you’d uh...um…”

_“Whatever you’re thinking, I’m assuming it’s not going to be good.”_

“Well, I need you to create an illusion of him.”

There was silence as N’s words sunk in, the only sound the gentle clinking of his bracelets. The pit in N’s stomach doubled in size.

 _“You’re joking.”_ He withered under the look Zoroark was giving him, but shook his head. _“You do realize that I will appear_ exactly _as he does. Will you be able to handle that?”_

N rubbed the back of his neck. “I just need you to walk around and make sure the coast is clear, and then we’ll be fine once we make it to the lab.”

“If _we make it to the lab.”_

N chewed on his bottom lip. “Yeah.”

Zoroark sighed. _“You’re lucky I love you,”_ he said. A wiggly feeling crept through N’s body, as he thought about Touko. _“We better not die,”_ Zoroark added as an afterthought.

The Dark-type closed his eyes, conjuring up an illusion of N’s father. In the blink of an eye, he projected a perfect image of Ghetsis onto himself. N’s heart sped up, as his literal worst fear confronted him. He knew how powerful Zoroark was, but to see his father scowling at him, his mouth turned down in a disappointed pout, released a roaring flood of memories. 

His vision went foggy around the edges. He was going to throw up or pass out or maybe both.

_“N? Are you alright? Do you want me to break the illusion?”_

Zoroark’s voice brought him back. “No.” He shook his head and steeled himself for this. Colress had had to deal with this—the real version—for two years without him. He must do this. “Let’s go.”

* * *

“Great!” Hugh said, after Mei had won their battle. “If we’re this strong, Team Plasma will run screaming when they see us!” He glanced out towards Undella Bay. “I won’t let ’em get away, though! Her Purrloin… I’ll get it back for sure!” His eyes traveled back to Mei. “So, Mei! Keep helping me out! Also, continue to work hard on the Pokédex! You’re the one who was officially asked to complete it, after all!” A lazy, crooked grin spread across his face. “I’m off to Lacunosa Town! See you later!”

Mei ran into the Pokémon Center to heal her team, then set off to Lacunosa Town as well. When she entered the town, an eerie silence greeted her. The streetlamps shone, illuminating the icicles hanging off the rooftops, but there was not a soul in sight. 

“Hi there, Mei!” Professor Juniper stage-whispered from behind her. 

Mei turned to see her walking towards her with Bianca. 

Bianca giggled. “I used Fly, so it looks like I beat you here,” she smiled playfully. “Thanks for your help in Reversal Mountain!”

“If you go straight past Lacunosa Town, you’ll reach Opelucid City!” Professor Juniper said. “But before you go, there’s something I want you two to hear.”

She directed them to a house where an elderly lady resided. The woman was making tea, and lifted her head when the three entered. 

“You must be the ones who want to hear the old tale about Lacunosa Town,” she said. 

“That’s right,” Professor Juniper nodded. “Please tell us.”

“All right, my dearies. Please, sit down.” 

When they’d made themselves comfortable, the woman passed around a few mugs of tea. Mei wrapped her icy fingers around it, reaching into her bag to get some Honey. 

“Behind Lacunosa Town, there’s a mighty big hole,” the woman began. “Have you heard of the Giant Chasm?”

“Oh, I’ve heard that around the Giant Chasm, there have been brief temperature readings of -58℉! That’s what Cheren told me, anyway!” Bianca recalled.

“The road is blocked, so we can’t get there right now…” Professor Juniper said. 

The old lady resumed her story. “A long, long time ago, the Giant Chasm was created when a big meteorite fell from the sky. A really scary Pokémon was hidden inside that meteorite… When darkness falls over the land, this Pokémon appears. A frigid wind follows it. It freezes everything around and eats people and Pokémon… That’s why everyone was afraid.”

“The Pokémon ate p-people?” Bianca stammered. The woman nodded.

“So our ancestors surrounded the town with walls, to prevent the Pokémon from getting inside the town. Also, a rule was made forbidding anyone to go outside after dark.” That explained why no one had been around when Mei arrived. “...And that’s the end of the old tale!”

“A fascinating story!” Professor Juniper breathed. “I’ll add it to my research records.” She turned to the two younger girls. “Everyone, we should be going.” 

Once outside, Professor Juniper stopped. She wore her Thinking Face. “Wasn’t that an interesting folktale?” she said. “The Pokémon’s true identity may be unknown, but the power mentioned in the story is incredible!” 

“I know…” Bianca said. “The power the freeze everything around it could even rival the power of the legendary Dragon-type Pokémon.”

The professor nodded. “It’s almost like Reshiram, who scorched Unova with blazing fire long ago. By the way, Mei, do you remember the story of Reshiram?”

“I do.”

“So you remember I told you a little about it in Lentimas Town!” She cleared her throat. “Reshiram is a legendary Dragon-type Pokémon that lends its power to the person it recognizes as a hero who seeks truth. It has a white body, and it can send forth ferocious flames!”

“Professor, do you think there’s a connection between the Pokémon from the old story and the legendary Dragon-type Pokémon?” Bianca speculated. 

Professor Juniper contemplated this. “The meteorite,” she finally said.

Bianca pushed her glasses up. “The meteorite?”

“Reshiram was revived from a rock called the Light Stone,” Aurea explained. “Let’s suppose the meteorite from the story and this stone are one and the same… Take into account that elements from the same era were found in Dragonspiral Tower, where Reshiram was, and in the Giant Chasm… It doesn’t prove anything, but it could be a piece of the puzzle. Let’s not write it off as a coincidence just yet…”

“If your theories are true, it should be a really strong Pokémon. What kind of reason would there be for it to come out only at night? Like, if, like, it doesn’t like sunlight or something like that…” 

“Until we look into it more deeply, it would be hard to say anything about that. Now that I think about it, the name ‘Lacunosa’ could be derived from lacunosus clouds, which are clouds that resemble a net or a fence. I wonder if the name is related to the part of the story where they built walls to protect the town from that Pokémon.” She made a small noise in the back of her throat. “Sorry, I rambled on a bit, didn’t I? Mei, could you ask Drayden about this, if you get a chance? I’m going to do a little fieldwork. Bianca, help out, ok!”

“Sure thing! Oh, just so you know, Opelucid City’s mayor, Drayden, wrestles with his Pokémon to toughen them up!” Bianca spun around in the direction the professor had gone. “Professor Juniper, wait up!” She scurried after her. 

Mei checked her watch. It was close to midnight. Tomorrow, she’d go to Opelucid City and seek out Drayden, but for now, she just wanted to go to sleep.

* * *

The door to the lab creaked open, though Colress didn’t respond. He wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone from Team Plasma, though really, when was he ever?

He heard the door close, and then... nothing. He sighed, and spun his chair around, thinking maybe someone got lost. 

He froze. 

Arceus, had his lack of sleep gotten to the point where he was actually hallucinating? There was no way this was possible, that what he was staring at was real. N was gone. He’d been away for over two years, vanished without a trace. 

He didn’t even see N move, but suddenly the boy was hugging him. Colress returned the hug, holding him tighter than he’d ever held him before. N smelled like nature, a strange mixture of rain and earth and faintly citrusy. 

Colress’ senses returned and he held N at arm’s length. 

“What the _hell_ are you doing here?” he hissed. “If Ghetsis sees you, he’ll kill you!”

“I-I…” N blinked back tears. “‘I’m sorry I left you.” His voice was a hoarse whisper. 

Colress felt a lump forming in his throat. He was feeling so many emotions all at once. Joy, obviously, that N was here and alive and well, but also the sting of bitterness that he’d failed to get rid of. “I understand why you had to go. But I missed you so much. And I was angry that you just up and left without even saying goodbye.”

N’s face heated up. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking about anything except getting as far away as I could.” 

“What made you come back?”

“I was in Chargestone Cave and I saw a Magnemite and it reminded me of—” He lifted his head as he was interrupted by the buzzing of Colress’ Magnezone. “—your Magnezone,” he finished. 

Magnezone recognized N, as it roamed free in the lab for its entire life and N had been a regular visitor growing up. The horseshoe magnets on its body spun, and little sparks crackled around its antennae. 

“It’s good to see you, too,” N said to it. 

Colress smiled for the first time in a little while. “I’m glad you came to see me, but I meant why did you come back to Unova? Didn’t you know about Team Plasma’s comeback?”

“I did. I saw it on the news. But I realized that what I left was worth more than what I was running away from.” N went back to fidgeting with his bracelets. “I’m looking for Touko. Have you seen her?” 

“No, unfortunately I have not.” A thought occurred to him. “Where have you been staying? It’s not safe for you with Team Plasma running around.”

“I’m actually, uh, staying at her house.”

“Touko’s?”

“With her mom.”

Colress whistled. “Wow. Sounds nice.”

“Yeah.” N rocked back and forth on his feet. “Are you holding up okay?”

He shrugged. “I’m one of the only scientists here now, so Ghetsis piles all his work on me, but other than that I’m okay. I’ve always loved research anyways.” Colress shifted his weight. “He, um, he gets _really_ close to me, and I don’t know why.”

“Does he hit you?”

“Sometimes,” he admitted. “But a lot of times he just touches me in non-aggressive ways. He likes to put his hands on my shoulders, which I don’t like at all.” N’s face wrinkled in disgust. “Oh, and a couple of days ago, he asked me if I was in love.”

“Are you?”

“I don’t think I’m in love, but I’m definitely very intrigued by someone.”

“Who is it?”

Colress started to answer, when he heard heavy thudding coming down the hallway. Zoroark disappeared using the power of his illusions. N ducked down, crawling underneath Colress’ desk. Colress sat down, rolling his chair in as close as he could, and bent over his notebook. Thank Arceus Ghetsis neither moved quickly nor quietly. 

The lab door swung open, nearly crashing into the wall.

“Colress, is the ice ready?” Ghetsis demanded.

“Yes,” he answered in a flat tone, not turning around to look at his boss. 

“Good.” His tone changed, sounding sly and oily. “I have something for you.”

Colress heard Ghetsis’ boots against the floor. A shadow fell across his desk. Ghetsis slid something on top of his papers, which Colress could see out of the corner of his eye. 

“More work?” Colress asked. 

“No.” Colress could hear the cruel pleasure in his voice. “I think it’s something you’d like to see.” 

He glanced at whatever Ghetsis had dropped. He did a double-take and his heart stopped. Sitting on his desk was a picture of Mei and Serperior on the beach. There was a number of things wrong with this, primarily the fact that Mei did not appear to be aware that her picture was being taken. She stood profile to the camera, and the sun kissed the horizon, creating a soft orange glow in the picture. 

He forced himself to meet Ghetsis’ eyes. “What…” Colress cleared his throat and tried again. “How did you get this?”

Ghetsis flashed his teeth in a malevolent smirk. “I’m glad you asked. You see, I’ve received a lot of complaints about some Trainers who are interfering with Team Plasma. Very strong Trainers that are reminiscent of the tragedy that happened two years ago. So, I’ve been keeping tabs on them, tracking their movements, and watching to see what they’re doing. The boy is looking for a Pokémon we took from his sister. And while I don’t know your preferences exactly, you haven’t interacted with him very much.”

Dread twisted Colress’ insides tighter and tighter as Ghetsis spoke.

“I noticed that you talked to the girl—Mei, I believe her name is—in Castelia City’s Center Plaza, battled her on Route 4, and again during Driftveil’s Tournament. And I figured you’re not meeting anyone here, so it had to be someone you met outside. Through process of elimination, I’ve deduced that this must be the special girl.” Ghetsis folded his hands together. “Now, here’s the problem. This girl is becoming quite an issue to my plans, and I can’t be questioning the dedication of my favorite scientist.” Colress winced. “So, either you let her go on your own, or I will take matters into my own hands.”

Ghetsis paused, eyeing the scientist through narrowed slits, though the sneer never left his face. Colress realized what he was alluding to.

“You wouldn’t,” he snapped.

Ghetsis’ red eyes flashed. “Give me a reason to.”

Colress glowered at him, but said nothing more.

“Have we reached an understanding?” Ghetsis asked, eyebrow raised.

Colress swallowed hard. “Yes.” 

“Then prove it.”

He spun on his heel and sauntered out of the lab. Colress waited until he heard the door shut before slamming his head down on his desk. 

“Uh, Colress can I come out now?” 

“Oh! Sorry.” Colress pushed back enough for N to crawl out. “Arceus, I hate him so much.”

The past two years had been anything but a sunny walk in the park, but the knowledge that Ghetsis had no way of hurting N anymore was a security for Colress. That had all gone out the window a few minutes ago, as Ghetsis had the ammunition needed to break him. Colress had let himself slip once, but there was no room for additional errors now. 

He held the boy’s face in his hands. “N you need to go.”

“What? No!”

“If he knows you’re back, he’ll hunt you down, and I can’t lose you too.” 

“But Colress—”

Colress tilted his head so his forehead rested against N’s. “I’ll be alright,” he said in a low voice.

N pulled back, and what he saw frightened him. Colress was going to cry. N couldn’t recall a single occasion when he’d seen Colress cry, not even the time Ghetsis struck him with his cane. 

“N please.” He drew in a shaky breath. 

N didn’t want to fight with Colress, especially seeing the fragile state he was in. He nodded, then beckoned Zoroark.

Colress watched them leave, his broken heart splintering into even more pieces. Once they’d gone, he turned back to his desk. His eyes wandered to the photo. It really was a beautiful candid, and in an alternate world, he would've kept it. He picked it up, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a lighter.

The tears escaped his eyes as the corner caught first, flames devouring the rest of the picture.


	9. attack on unova

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei learns the story of the legendary dragons of Unova. Team Plasma hints at what their secret weapon is, after their attack on Opelucid City. Meanwhile, Touko and Serena spend some time on the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i don't dislike school, but i don't appreciate the fact that it's really impeding on my writing. i'm busy like all week, so i have to try to fit in writing over the weekend. anyways here's this chapter finally (thank you so much for being patient)
> 
> because i only bring up lucario's aura sensing like once in a blue moon, [here's](https://weheartit.com/entry/154557731) the chart i use for color references

Hugh leaned against one of the houses at the edge of Lacunosa Town. He turned Emboar’s Poké Ball in his hand, watching as the shiny red top reflected the sun. Emboar snorted, and Hugh looked up to see Mei coming out of the Pokémon Center.

“What’s up sleepyhead?” Hugh teased, stifling a laugh as he took in her wrinkled clothes and messy hair buns.

“Don’t laugh at me, it’s early,” Mei replied, shoving Hugh’s arm. 

“Have you seen Team Plasma anywhere around here? I heard a rumor to that effect...” 

Mei started to shake her head, but was interrupted by the sound of people approaching. 

“Oh, for crying out loud…” Zinzolin groaned. “This is troublesome indeed, my curious Trainers. Perhaps I should satiate your curiosity somewhat. The reason I am still part of Team Plasma is this: I want to know how the world will change. Listen. Pokémon are nature. Poké Balls are civilization. Humans who are used to civilization don’t relinquish it easily. Of course, both nature and civilization are important. But what will happen to a world taken over by Team Plasma? People will be forced to throw out Poké Balls—a product of civilization. I want to know what that looks like! And I want to enjoy it!”

Hugh’s eyes rolled skywards. “Shut your mouth. All I want is to get back a stolen Pokémon! Mei! Give me a hand!” He held up his fists. “Just so you know… You’re about to feel my rage!”

Zinzolin’s Cryogonal stood no chance against Hugh’s Emboar, and he and Mei’s Lucario made quick work of Zinzolin and the Grunt. 

“What’s with these two? I’m battling alongside Zinzolin!” the Grunt said. “This shouldn’t be happening!”

“These Trainers remind me of that one from two years ago,” the Sage said. He squinted at Mei. “You resemble her, too. More important, we must continue our search. Like that scientist said, it might be in Opelucid City!” He smirked. “We’ll play with you again later!”

 _ **“Get back here!”**_ Hugh roared, scurrying after the escaping Team Plasma.

With Hugh gone, and nothing else to do, Mei started for Opelucid City. This was a beautiful part of Unova, with rolling hills and waterfalls and forests covered in a thin layer of frost. She had to tread carefully on the Village Bridge, which had iced over, and followed the path on Route 11. The first thing Mei spotted in Opelucid City was a head of bright purple hair. The girl’s mouth split into a smile when she saw her. 

“Yahoo!” Iris said. “I haven’t seen you since I ran into you in Castelia City! Are you here to battle Grandpa?” Mei’s eyebrows furrowed. “Yep! Opelucid City’s Gym Leader, Drayden, is my grandpa. We’re not really related, though!” Her smile turned playful. She pointed diagonally down the street. “Oh! The Gym is that way!” She faced Mei again.“Your Pokémon really respect you! I feel how much fun your Pokémon are having, even from inside their Poké Balls! Good luck!” She waved, then skipped away. 

Opelucid City was not a very big city, and the Gym stood out, being a giant building with two stone dragon heads carved into it.

“Welcome to the Opelucid City Gym!” Clyde said. “Here’s some Fresh Water. Stay hydrated!” He gestured at the magnificent black and white sculptures behind him. “How do you like these dragon statues? This Gym is the only place in Unova with statues this size!” Mei tilted her head back to search for the top of the statues. “Climb on the dragon’s head and aim for the top of the other dragon, where Drayden, the Gym Leader, is waiting!”

Drayden watched as the dragon statue ascended, yellow eyes hard as nails. Mei found herself comparing them to Colress’ warm, golden eyes. She hadn’t seen him for some time, and to be honest, she missed him. Despite not knowing very much about him, she liked him a lot, and wondered where he was and what he was doing now. She hoped that when Team Plasma was dealt with for good, they’d get to be friends and spend more time together. 

_I wonder what kind of movies he likes, and if he’d watch one of mine._

The thought terrified her, but in a good way. It made her pulse electric, every nerve charged. She felt on edge, hyperaware of the sure-to-be intense battle about to unfold. 

“Welcome. Thank you for coming,” Opelucid City’s mayor stated, his voice low and gravelly. “I am the Opelucid Pokémon Gym Leader, Drayden. As the mayor, I’ve given everything to developing the city. As a Trainer, I’ve simply been pursuing greater strength. But what I’m searching for now is a young Trainer who can show me a bright future.” He held up a Poké Ball, finger hovering over its center button. “Perhaps you can show me that future, the way Touko and Iris have?”

* * *

Touko dipped her feet into the cool, refreshing water, feeling the sand underneath being pulled away with the tide. After many long hikes through the mountains, they’d finally switched to the coastal side of Kalos. Though grey clouds saturated the overcast sky, the day was warm, and the gloominess of the sky worked in their favor. Scarce amounts of people were out, so they basically had the beach to themselves.

Touko’s Gyarados and Serena’s Greninja splashed in the deeper parts, while the non Water-types all played on the beach. Emboar wanted nothing to do with the water, and Meowstic didn’t like being splashed, so they occupied themselves with an inflatable beach ball. Emboar would throw it to Meowstic, and she’d return it with her psychic powers. So far, Touko was pleasantly surprised by how much she was enjoying herself. She’d almost forgotten about her search for N, though her heart still stopped every time she caught a glimpse of green hair. 

Serena laid out on her foldable beach chair, under their striped beach umbrella. She was a perfect picture of a beach-goer: honey blonde hair tied back in a lazy knot, sunglasses on, book propped open on her bent legs. She held a smoothie in one hand, taking small sips of it as she read.

“How’re you liking Kalos?” she called out to Touko, who was currently being attacked by her playful Whimsicott.

“It’s beautiful!” Touko yelled back, spinning around in an attempt to throw Whimsicott off. 

Serena beamed. “I agree! And I do hope you’ll come back and stay with us again.”

“You can bet on it.” 

A noise from inside Serena’s bag stole her attention. She dug around until pulling out her Holo Caster, pushing her sunglasses up to the top of her head. She squinted as she read the message she’d just received, then her eyes widened suddenly.

“Sacré bleu,” she gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. A rosy pink tinted her cheeks. 

“What?”

“Um… oh goodness…” Serena coughed. “Calem and I were talking about wedding plans, and he sent me a very… flirtatious text.” 

Touko surrendered to Whimsicott, letting her cling onto her ponytail. “What’d he say?”

“I sent him some pictures of wedding dresses I have my eye on, and his response was ‘I don’t care as long as it’s something I can take off easily later’.” Serena giggled as she typed back a response.

Touko burst into a fit of laughter. “He’s so quiet, it’s funny imagining him saying these things.”

“Oh, Calem? He’s got his cute, innocent facade, but he’s completely different with me. He never shuts up.” Serena lips curved up in lopsided smile. “It’s endearing.” 

Touko studied Serena’s face, as a dreamy expression settled on it. Once again, her thoughts wandered to N. So, she ventured out.

“Serena, how did you know when you were in love with Calem?” she asked. “Or like, how did you know you wanted to marry him?”

“Hmm, that’s a good question.” She pondered it. “Well, it took me a long time to realize it, but really I’d say that it was when I realized I couldn’t imagine my life without him. He’d become such a big part of my life, and I knew I wanted to be with him, and only him, for the rest of it. Whenever anything happened, good or bad, I wanted him to be there to experience it with me. We’ve had our ups and downs, as all couples have, but he’s always been there for me. And I wanted to support him in the same way he’s supported me.” She closed her book and eyed Touko. “Why? Do you think you’re in love?”

Touko paused. “I’m not sure,” she admitted. “I… I’ve spent two years looking for someone I’m not even sure is alive. He… I miss him so much, and I just want to know that he’s okay.” Her eyes filled with tears. “That he’s somewhere out there.” _Even if he’s not waiting for me._

“Who?”

“His name’s N.” It felt weird, to talk about him after so long. She hadn’t told many people about where she was going, or why. Only her mom, Touya, Cheren, and Bianca knew. His name sat weirdly on her tongue, though once she’d said it, more followed. “He used to be the king of Team Plasma, but he was really being used by his father the whole time. He’s really kind and caring and he can speak to Pokémon.”

Serena sat up in her chair. “Hold up. Speak to Pokémon?”

“I know it sounds crazy and unbelievable but—”

“No no no wait a minute.” Serena put her book down. “Does he have long, green hair? Kinda wild, like a Zoroark?”

“Yes…” A stone fell into Touko’s stomach. “Is he… is he dead?”

“What? No!” Serena bit her bottom lip. “I… I think I’ve seen him.”

“What?!” 

The Pokémon on the beach all stopped to look at the Trainer, now running up the sand to sit next to Serena. Lucario approached, his Trainer’s aura an obnoxious twist of pink, bright orange, and lavender. He focused in on Serena, verifying that she wasn’t being dishonest. Her aura consisted of light red and turquoise, tinged with light blue. No signs of malicious feelings, such as black or green. 

“What do you mean, you saw him?” Touko demanded, water seeping into the chair, and dripping into the sand.

“I was on my way to the florist to get some flowers for the apartment, and I saw a man standing on North Boulevard. He kept looking around, but he didn’t move, so I asked him if he needed any help. He said he was just visiting the region, and that he wasn’t familiar with the language, but he was looking for Café Pokémon-Amie, which coincidentally, was on the same street I was going to.” She sipped her smoothie. “So, I told him if he wanted, he could come with me to the florist and then we could go to Café Pokémon-Amie together. Like you described, he was super nice, and he agreed. So I got my flowers, and we went to the café and got iced tea. He seemed very intrigued by the idea of Pokémon working and hanging out inside.”

“Did he look okay? Was he hurt or…?”

“He looked very thin, but other than a few dark circles under his eyes, he didn’t look injured.”

Touko closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief.

“He… he said he was looking for someone.”

Her eyes flew open, and she stared at Serena. “He was looking for someone?” she echoed, leaning in closer.

“Yeah. He said he wasn’t asking for help, but that he was searching for someone very important to him, someone who’d changed his life. He said he had something to tell her when he found her.”

Touko had to double check the sand they were in wasn’t quicksand, because the ground was swallowing her. He was looking for her? He had something to tell her?

Her mouth felt like a desert as she tried to speak. “Did he say where he was going?”

Serena shook her head. “Sorry. I don’t know where he went.”

Still, the knowledge that he was alive, and well was enough. 

“When was this?”

“Um… like six or seven months ago.”

Touko’s spirits dampened. A lot could happen in that time. Though, he’d managed to survive for two years, surely nothing bad happened in the time since Serena had seen him, she reasoned.

“Touko?” Serena’s soft voice melted her with her subtle Kalos accent. “Are you alright?”

Touko rubbed her temples. “Yeah, yeah. Don’t worry about me. It’s just—” Her breath hitched. “I didn’t even know if he was _alive,_ so to know that he’s been looking for me i-is—”

“Oh, Touko,” Serena said, draping a towel across Touko. “You’ll find him. I know it.” She squeezed her shoulders for emphasis. “And when you do, you’ll get to be in love together and you’ll never have to be away like that again.” Touko leaned into Serena, appreciating the comforting gesture. “Do you want to head back to Lumiose?”

Touko sniffled, and her eyes found their way back to the beach, where the Pokémon were busy playing and relaxing. Days like this only came once in a while, and Touko had put her Pokémon through a lot during their search for N.

“No.” She stood up, letting the towel slip off her back. She took a step towards the water, eyes sweeping their surroundings for a certain mischievous cotton-headed Pokémon. 

“Hey! Come and get me!” she was able to shout before a giant ball of fluff landed on her head.

* * *

Silence stretched between Mei and Drayden, as they stared at the Haxorus collapsed on the battlefield. Sweat slicked Mei’s forehead, as she tried to calm her racing heart. 

Finally, Drayden nodded. “Wonderful,” he said, unfolding his arms from his chest. “I’m grateful that we had a chance to meet and battle. It reminded me that Pokémon battles are about working with others to meet our challenges together.” He returned his fainted Haxorus, and crossed the field. “Well, now. You’ve obtained seven of the Gym Badges in Unova. Professor Juniper asked me to tell you about the legendary Dragon-type Pokémon that created Unova. Please wait outside.”

Mei exited the Gym, going straight to the Pokémon Center. When she’d gotten her team healed, she found Drayden outside.

“I’ll show you the way. Follow me.”

They weaved through Opelucid’s streets, passing by the residents as they went. A woman played an erhu next to the Pokémon Center, filling the area with a slightly gloomy, but enchanting melody.

“We’re here,” Drayden announced in front of his house. He held open the door. “Ok! Come inside.”

His house had the same minimalistic design as the rest of Opelucid City’s houses. An Axew ran around the white dragon statues in the foyer. 

“Let me tell you the story,” the Gym Leader said. “It’s a long story, but listen closely. It was two years ago when the two dragon Pokémon were awakened. The white dragon, Reshiram, sought what is true, with the desire to usher in a new world of goodness. And the black dragon Pokémon, Zekrom, pursued what is ideal, with the desire to usher in a new world of hope. Reshiram and Zekrom were once a single Pokémon.

“You may wonder why it split in two. The single dragon Pokémon had helped the twin heroes bring a new region into being. But the twin heroes—the younger brother who sought ideals and the older brother who sought the truth—sundered the region in two as they fought to see which one of them was right. In that desperate hour, the single dragon Pokémon split its body into a white Poékmon and a black Pokémon, even though ideals and truths don’t need to be in opposition!

“As the story goes, a third dragon Pokémon, Kyurem, also came into existence in that era. And there may be proof of this to be found in a treasure passed down in my family for generations: the DNA Splicers. Professor Juniper’s research determined that the materials in the splicers date back to the same era as the materials used in building the Dragonspiral Tower.

“Oh, the DNA Splicers are stored very safely. I guard them because I don’t know what kind of power might lie within them. But here’s what’s been bothering me… Could there be one more dragon Pokémon? Even if Kyurem really exists, we don’t know what kind of Pokémon it is. For starters, the two Pokémon the ancient Pokémon split into are both overwhelmingly powerful. So if Kyurem exists, could it be just a husk—a shell that was left over?”

The entire house shook, as they heard a loud boom from outside.

“Hm? What was that sound?” Drayden said. 

They hurried outside, though nothing had changed. Drayden’s eyes scanned the area. 

“What was that?” he repeated, exasperated.

A dark shadow fell over the city, and Mei blinked up towards the sky. Slicing through the clouds, a giant ship drifted towards them. Mei’s eyes widened.

_That’s… that’s Team Plasma’s ship!_

It stopped just before the Pokémon Center, and a panel in the front opened up to reveal a cannon behind it. The cannon glowed an icy blue, and powered up, sucking in the air around it. It shot out massive spikes of ice that rose up and stretched towards the sky. All around them, Mei heard people screaming, running for cover and retreating indoors. Opelucid City’s temperature plummeted as more of these unnatural icicles latched onto the cobblestone and buildings. Mei and Drayden stood helplessly, watching as the cannon fired over and over again, walling them in. 

“A world of ice…” Drayden muttered. He grabbed Haxorus’ Poké Ball, and sent out his partner. “Haxorus! Use Dragon Tail!” he commanded, throwing his finger out towards the monolith of ice. 

Haxorus’ tail flared light blue, mirroring the ice in front of it. It slammed into the ice repeatedly, but try as he might, no marks soiled the pristine surface. 

“That’s enough Haxorus!” Drayden said, returning it to the safety of his Poké Ball. He scratched his beard in bewilderment. “Not only did the ice stay unbroken, there’s not even a scratch on it!” Panic seeped into his voice. “What’s going on?”

“I don’t think that’s going to work,” a shrill, haughty voice rang out. Zinzolin sauntered over, flanked by two Grunts. 

“I remember you from N’s Castle.”

Zinzolin glanced around at the ice-covered city. “It’s bitter cold,” he said, in a tone much too joyous for the complaint. “I’m shivering. I’m suffering, but I’m alive! It’s what the essence of life feels like! It’s proof of my existence! But that’s enough of philosophy. Here are the facts for your admiration: This ice was specially created by Team Plasma’s technology. As long as we have our secret weapon, you’ll never be able to melt or break this ice!” He cleared his throat, folding his hands behind his back. “Let me explain our purpose here. Drayden, hand over the DNA Splicers! Opelucid City is a city where the past and the future are entwined. Could there be a more perfect place for the splicers that connect the separated Pokémon?”

Drayden barked a harsh laugh. “Do you think someone who knows what you did two years ago will just hand them over quietly?”

“Humph. That’s what I thought you’d say. At this point, I’d like to threaten you with another volley of ice, but we can’t use it for a moment…” He sighed. “It won’t be enjoyable but I guess we’ll just search for them.” He signaled to the Grunts, and the three of them walked away.

“Those foul villains!” Drayden spat. “Mei! I want you to help me! We’re going to drive Team Plasma out of Opelucid City!”

Mei skated around on the ice, battling the unwelcome visitors. The Grunts were no problem, but she had to find that ridiculous Sage. After defeating the rest of the Grunts in the city, she found him in question outside the Gym. She sent out her Lucario, as she drew nearer to him. Lucario’s palms crackled with the beginnings of an Aura Sphere. Ampharos joined his side. 

“Oh, for crying out loud…” Zinzolin said. “I didn’t expect to have to fight hampered by cold like this. Well, no matter! The fact that I’m shivering means I’m truly alive!”

He sent out his two Cryogonals and Weavile. Mei used Ampharos to paralyze Weavile, making him lose his speed and agility. Aura Sphere and Discharge left Zinzonlin’s Pokémon unable to battle.

“You’re a strong Trainer. You definitely are adept at handling Pokémon.” He shivered, rubbing his hands together. “I believe I’ll take my leave, simply because I can’t stand this cold. But… imagine this… A Unova region… completely… covered… in… ice. To achieve that splendor, we’ll do whatever it takes to obtain the DNA Splicers.”

Mei and Lucario stared down Zinzolin and Team Plasma as they vacated the city. Drayden came around behind them and joined her in front of the Gym.

“You’re even better than I hoped,” he said. “Thanks to you, we drove them off. I’m grateful to your Pokémon, also. After all that, the least I can do is heal them with this medicine.” He restored her Pokémon to full health. “Wait here a moment. I’ll be right back.” 

He disappeared inside the Gym. Mei shifted her weight back and forth, curious about what Drayden was doing. A few minutes later, he came back out, holding something in his hands.

“That’s a new record for making it there and back.” He held the object out so she could see it better. “Look, Mei. These are the DNA Splicers! This is what they were after! We’re really fortunate Team Plasma didn’t get their hands on them! I don’t know what their goal is, but I’m sure they’re planning something wicked.” 

Mei was about to ask why he had retrieved them in the first place, when a blur of black and white appeared, and snatched the DNA Splicers out of Drayden’s hands.

“As we suspected…” the member of the Shadow Triad commented in a hushed voice. “The hiding place was in the Gym. Well thought out. If Drayden isn’t there, we can’t get in. If he is there, he’s the strongest guard we could possibly face. It also explains why the Pokémon Gym was remodeled.” He shrugged. “Whatever. The DNA Splicers are in our hands now.”

“It’s beyond my imagination to think you’d use one of the Seven Sages to find out where the splicers were!” Drayden challenged. 

“Now you know, then.” Mei noticed the slightest hint of a smirk on his face. “We will accomplish our goals, no matter what the cost. We don’t have the ability to captivate the hearts of others like Lord N does. Instead, we will bend people to our will with brute force.” Mei’s face wrinkled into a frown. “Two years was a surprisingly long wait.”

The other two members of the Shadow Triad appeared, then all three of them fled together.

“If they’ve been stolen from us, we’ll just have to take them back!” Drayden directed, taking off after them. 

The only Shadow Mei found in the entirety of the city, was crouching near the gate to Route 11. Lucario rushed towards him, engaging in a fast-paced battle against the Shadow’s Dark-types. 

“Aww. How unlucky,” the Shadow jeered after Mei had won. He held out his empty hands. “I don’t happen to be the one holding the DNA Splicers. I was just buying time for the others the escape.” He waggled his fingers at her. “Cheerio, bye-bye, whatever.”

He vanished as Drayden charged over.

“Oh no! Ah! No!” he fumed. Mei winced. “No, no, it’s not your fault, Mei,” Drayden said. “You were impressive! It’s me who’s let everybody down.”

From inside her Bag, Mei’s Xtransceiver rang. She answered it, and Hugh and Cheren’s faces greeted her.

“Mei!” Hugh said. “A strange ship was flying toward Opelucid City, right?!”

“I saw it, too!” Cheren said. “I’m en route!”

“Cheren! That’s Team Plasma’ ship, isn’t it?”

“Yes. No doubt about it… Anyways, I’ll be arriving in just a moment!”

“Ok, I’ll leave things to you!” Hugh nodded. “Mei! If you run into any trouble, call me!”

Click.

“Augh!” Drayden groaned. “If only there were two of me! Then I could protect the town and chase after them, too!”

Cheren came racing out of the Route Gate, face flushed. “Mei. Drayden, glad to see you’re safe as well.”

“Hello, Cheren,” Drayden said. “You have certainly grown. I hear you filled in for Lenora by becoming the Gym Leader in Aspertia City.”

“Thanks. We should save catching up for later.” He straightened his necktie. “I have a good idea of where Team Plasma is hiding. The place with the lowest temperature in the Unova region right now is an area close to Humilau City. Drayden, please protect Opelucid City. Mei and I will find Team Plasma!”

“Very well. I’ll do my part—and thanks. The chase I’ll leave to you! But… don’t do anything reckless.”

“Mei!” Mei jumped at the sound of her name. “I could use your help, if you’re willing. You’re a skilled Trainer who can go toe-to-toe with Team Plasma. That’s my definition of useful. Drayden, we’re off!” 

He ran back into the Route Gate without another word. 

“Humilau City, huh…” Drayden said. “Mei, protect Pokémon from Team Plasma! All people should think for themselves about the nature of the relationship between people and Pokémon. It’s not something Team Plasma gets to decide for everyone!”

Mei started to go back to Undella Town, when her Xtransceiver buzzed. She glanced down to see that her mother had texted her, asking her to go check on Touko’s mother, since she was working and wouldn’t be able to.

She let out her Flygon, who immediately reacted to the freezing temperatures. 

“I know, I know,” Mei said. “I hate the cold, too. But we have to go to Nuvema Town and check on my aunt, okay?”

She held on tight, as Flygon flapped its large, insect-like wings and took off into the clouds.

* * *

Katherine sat on the couch, watching the news, when the front door opened. N shuffled in, pale skin flushed red, and snow was melting into his hair.

“Oh Arceus, N!” She pushed herself up from the couch and ran-walked over. “Where have you been?!” She began pacing. “I’ve been watching the news, and there was an attack in Opelucid City, and you’ve been gone for a couple of days now, and I just—” Her voice cut off. She wrapped her arms around N’s skinny body, squeezing him tightly. “I couldn’t stand it if you had gotten hurt.”

N felt uncomfortable, by Katherine’s yelling and her aggravation, but the more he thought about it, he realized that her anger came because she was worried about him. He’d never had a parent that worried about him before. Ghetsis obsessed about where he was and who he talked with, but only because he was an extreme control freak with an Arceus complex.

“I’m sorry I scared you,” he said into her hair. “I had some personal things I needed to take care of. If you don’t mind, I’d like to go take a nap.”

“Of course! Go on ahead. I’ll wake you up later.” 

The front door opened again, and Touko’s mom turned to see who the new visitor was. She saw a flash of brown hair, and joy overwhelmed her. 

“Welcome home, dear,” she said, hugging her daughter. “I’m sorry I never got to tell you that N came back. I know it’s been a long two years looking for him.”

“Um, Aunt Katherine?” came the girl’s muffled reply. 

“Huh…? Excuse me! How embarrassing!” Katherine gasped, stepping back to get a proper look at the girl. “Mistaking you for Touko! Oh goodness, Mei, dear how’ve you been? What are you doing here?”

Mei shrugged. “I just wanted to make sure you’re okay. Team Plasma’s ship attacked everywhere, and it was really awful.” The sound of people’s screams of terror and the subsequent destruction in Opelucid City flashed in her mind. 

“Well come in! Let me make some hot chocolate or something.” She disappeared into the kitchen. 

Mei kicked off her shoes and placed them near the door. The warmth of the house enveloped her, and the delicious aroma of something sweet wafted about. She thought about what Aunt Katherine had said.

Touko was looking for N, the former king of Team Plasma. That’s why she’d left. For two years, she’d been away, in pursuit of a dream, a wisp of what could be and what should be. She wondered why Touko hadn’t told her. 

“Mei? Your hot chocolate’s done.” 

Mei walked into the kitchen and hopped up onto the counter, swinging her legs. Katherine handed her a mug, thick steam rising from it. Mei blew on the hot drink, taking tiny sips to avoid burning her tongue. 

Her Xtransceiver buzzed. Hugh had texted her.

[Hey.]

Then,

[Are you okay?]

[Yeah. I just went to check on my aunt in Nuvema.] 

[Oh. I hate to ask, but can you come to Humilau City asap?] 

[Yeah. I’ll go through Undella Town.] 

[Go through the Marine Tube and you’ll come out right in Humilau.] 

[Ok. See you soon.] 

[Bye.] 

Slipping her Xtransceiver back into her Bag, she slid off the counter and set down her half-full mug. 

“Sorry to cut the visit short, but I have to go meet my friend in Humilau City,” she said. 

“Oh don’t worry about it sweetie. You and your Pokémon are welcome to rest anytime.” Katherine sighed, a worried crease forming between her eyebrows. “Maybe I should go on a journey to find Touko! Oh, but I would feel really bad if she stopped by while I was gone.” Her tone was pensive, flattened by longing. “No news is good news they say. Being happy about something like that is a little difficult though.” She sighed again. “Being a parent is tough.” 

Mei thought about Aunt Katherine, all by herself in the house. At least her own mother had Kyouhei still around. Mei heard a snort coming from the living room, and looked over to see a Stoutland curled up on the couch. The sight made her feel a little better. Aunt Katherine was surrounded with Pokémon, and therefore couldn’t be completely alone. 

She gave her aunt a hug and promised to visit again, pulled on her shoes, and left the house, anxious about what awaited her in Humilau City. 


	10. time to be a hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei and Hugh infiltrate Team Plasma's Frigate and discover Team Plasma's secret weapon. Touko gets a wake-up call and decides it's time to return to Unova.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy halloween! guess who's finally back!! 
> 
> first of all, i'd like to thank everyone for waiting patiently for my return. i was super stressed for the months of september and october, but i think things will be better now. i'd like to just say now, that i apologize if there's any weird/choppy writing, i haven't written literally in like two months, so i'm gonna be easing back into it. BUT, i am very excited as we are approaching the big fight between mei and ghetsis! i haven't quite figured out exactly where i want to end this fic, but i am definitely planning. i have a feeling the next chapter is going to be longer than the usual, and i might write an epilogue like in the the truth about love but i'm not sure yet.
> 
> anyways, thank you again for your support! i really appreciate all the kudos you've left on this work and the previous work (the truth about love). it means a lot to me, and it's very helpful because it lets me know that people are enjoying/interested in what i'm writing.
> 
> side note: the idea of marlon just like turning around after talking to mei and hugh and walking straight into the ocean made me laugh really hard, so i hope at least one other person finds it as hilarious as i do. also, i hate writing battles.

Mei emerged from the Marine Tube, making a mental note to go back and spend some more time there when all this was over. She spotted Hugh near the Gym, meandering in circles. 

“Hey!” she called out to him. 

He stopped his pacing and jogged over to her. Before she could say anything else, he wrapped his arms around her.

“Um, Hugh?” 

“I’m really glad you’re okay,” he said, in an uncharacteristically quiet voice she hadn’t heard before. “It anything had happened to you in Opelucid City, I…” He trailed off. 

“Hey,” she said softly, “I’m fine. Nothing bad can happen to me as long as I have my Pokémon, so you don’t have to worry about me. Right now, we’ve gotta worry about Team Plasma, and what they’ll do now that they have the DNA Splicers.”

Hugh stepped back. “You’re right,” he said, fervent determination creeping back into his voice. “We’ll get the DNA Splicers back for sure! So you should focus on defeating the Gym Leader first!” He pushed her towards the doors. “Good luck!”

_Gee, I could’ve gotten whiplash from that change in attitude._

The second Mei entered the Gym, the smell of saltwater and the tropical vibe filled her with a renewed energy. While the rest of Unova was literally being assaulted by ice, Humilau City didn’t show so much as a snowflake.

Floating across the giant lily pads, Mei made her way to the back of the Gym in no time.

Marlon, Humilau City’s Gym Leader, grinned as she dismounted the last lil pad. “You look strong!” he declared. “Shoots! Let’s start!”

* * *

“Serperior, let’s finish this up with a Solar Beam.” Mei used the Gym’s numerous windows to her advantage; there was an abundance of sunlight pouring in from every direction. 

Serperior opened his mouth, firing a bright golden beam of energy from his mouth directly into Marlon’s Jellicent. The impact produced a loud explosion, leaving the Jellicent unable to battle. Serperior glared at the fainted Pokémon for a moment longer, before turning his back on it and slithering back to Mei. 

“Nice work buddy,” she praised, petting the top of his head. 

Marlon shook his head, a cheerful grin spreading across his face. “You don’t just look strong, you’re strong fo’ reals! Eh, I was swept away, too!” Mei giggled. “Oh yeah, yo. I gotta give this to you!” 

He tossed her a Wave Badge, which thankfully she caught. 

“That’s the Wave Badge, the Unova region’s new Gym Badge! Pretty sweet, right? Now you got all eight Badges! Shoots! I’m off then!” He held up his hand, then hopped out the open back of the Gym, swimming away into the ocean. 

Hugh knew from the expression on Mei’s face that she’d gotten it. Though she was pretty good at suppressing her emotions, the twitch of her mouth gave away her excitement.

“You can’t fool me! I know you did it!” Hugh said, and she broke into a grin. “You’re really something! Man, if only our little selves could see us… Anyways, usually you’d go to the Pokémon League now, but… dealing with Team Plasma comes first!”

“Sup yo!” 

Marlon’s head popped up from the ocean. Droplets of water glistened on his body as he came nearer to them. “What’s this Team Plasma you’re talking about do?”

Mei and Hugh exchanged glances. 

_“He’s joking… right?”_ she mouthed. 

“I don’t think so,” he whispered. Marlon looked back and forth between them, the same well-mannered grin plastered on his face. “Team Plasma does things like steal my sister’s… I mean people’s Pokémon,” Hugh explained. “They plan on conquering Unova by using Pokémon to freeze it solid! They’re really evil! Haven’t you heard of them, Marlon?”

“Nope!” Marlon shrugged. “When the ocean’s your home, you don’t worry about things like that. ’Cause the ocean accepts all rivers!”

“Does the ocean accept sewage too?” Hugh muttered. Mei elbowed him. 

“So you think Team Plasma’s bad, then?” 

“Yes,” Mei answered, before Hugh could throw in any more snarky comments. 

Marlon nodded. “I get it. They’re bad, so you fight ’em. But, first, you got to say that in your own words. When you do, you’ll understand better what you want to do and what you’re hopin’ for!” An awkward beat passed. Marlon cleared his throat, a half-smile on his face. “Well then…” He turned, and headed straight back into the ocean, vanishing beneath the waves. 

Hugh’s eyes glinted as he watched Marlon disappear beneath the waves. “Man, I don’t know if that guy is laid back or just irresponsible. That kinda got me down, but our opponent is Team Plasma! We have to focus! But, before that, we have to find where they are!”

“Absolutely _brilliant_ conclusion,” Mei teased. “Who’d’ve thought we’d have to _find_ Team Plasma before we can fight them?”

“Oh, shut it brat,” Hugh shot back, making a face at her. “We’re splitting up. You check Route 22! Got it?”

“Of course, Detective. I’m on it.”

* * *

In the distance, Mei noticed what looked brownish blob hiding behind some pine trees. She slowed her approach, not wanting to startle it in case it was hostile. 

“The one radiating such a tremendous presence before you is none other than Terrakion.”

Mei whirled around to see Colress ambling towards her, hands in his pockets. 

“It’s been a long time,” he said. His eyes met hers for a second before darting to the Pokémon in front of them. “Terrakion is one of the three Pokémon who protected Pokémon from the flames of human conflict! It seems likely that Terrakion has picked up the scent of danger that emanates from Team Plasma.” His brow furrowed slightly. “It’s very interesting that Terrakion appeared before you!”

Mei heard rustling behind her. When she looked over her shoulder, she saw that Terrakion had gone.

“That aside, do you plan to confront Team Plasma?”

She nodded. 

“I see. If that’s the case, you must have the power to protect your own Pokémon! Being protected by Pokémon alone doesn’t make you a Trainer!” He spoke quickly, his hands animated as he paced back and forth. “It’s because Trainers are strong, because they care about their Pokémon, that these Pokémon can also be strong!” He stopped, as if he were remembering something. “Here. This is from me.”

He held out a small device that looked like a small telephone with one hand. Mei noticed with some amusement that the machine’s shades of blue and yellow matched Colress’ hair. To her surprise, he reached out with his other hand, taking her hand in his, and placed the machine into it.

“What… what is this?” she asked, trying not to sound as tongue-tied as she felt. Her skin burned wherever he held her. She wondered what his hands looked like under his gloves.

“This is a prototype of my device that energizes Pokémon! It doesn’t work on battling Pokémon, but you may find it useful for something!” He released her hand and took a step back. “Well then, I wish you and your Pokémon a safe journey!”

His gaze dipped to her, and a hint of a smile twinkled in his captivating eyes. “Now that I think about it,” he murmured in the silky voice that sent shivers up her spine, “in the Seaside Cave on Route 21, I saw something that reminded me of when we met on Route 4.”

He waved, then strolled away.

* * *

He _thought_ he had this under control. 

It’d been a while since he’d seen her, he reasoned.

Ghetsis had not only threatened him, but her as well. He needed to return to a dormant state, focused only on his research and nothing else. Well, for as long as he worked for Ghetsis.

How foolish he’d been to even let himself care about anyone while he was in Ghetsis’ possession. As much as he didn’t want to think like that, he had to admit that that was the reality of his life. He had no safe way to leave while Ghetsis was still plotting. 

He told himself all this and more, over and over again, to the point where he actually convinced himself he could do this.

None of it mattered. It all went out the window when he saw her again, moving with such caution and delicateness, so as not to disturb the Terrakion watching her. His heart swelled with the desire to protect her, and sank because he knew the inevitable confrontation was coming. Not between her and himself, but with a worse enemy. 

She’d gotten all eight Badges, so in theory, she would win without a doubt. But Colress knew Ghetsis, and knew he wouldn’t fight fair. He probably had something dreadful waiting for her.

He returned to his lab, to discover a note that had been left for him. He recognized Ghetsis’ messy scrawl, as he read the ominous message: 

_If you value her life at all, you will not fail._

* * *

Mei smiled as she arrived at the side entrance of Seaside Cave, where a large “boulder” blocked the way. The thought of Colress seeing it and thinking of her made her happier than she’d ever admit out loud. 

She dug through her bag, retrieving the Colress Machine, and used it on the boulder. Colress had warned her that it was just a prototype, which became apparent as it broke once it had done its job. 

The Crustle shuddered awake, peering up at her. Mei stared back, unsure if she was going to have to fight the Pokémon. It blinked at her, then scuttled away, deeper into the cave. Mei let out a small sigh of relief. She figured a lot of fighting awaited her, so the less she had to do the better.

She exited the cave, squinting as her eyes adjusted to the harsh sunlight. She’d texted Hugh to meet her on Route 21, saying she had a hunch that Team Plasma would be there. 

Sure enough, their giant ship floated just off the coast. How one ship could turn Unova into a big icicle, then hang out on a sandy beach would’ve been funny, if there weren’t more at stake. 

“You found them! I knew you could do it!” Hugh gave her an enthusiastic pat on the back. “But… How do we get in?”

“Hold up!” a familiar voice shouted from on the deck. A heavy gangplank fell with a solid thud into the sand, and none other than Marlon himself, came waltzing down the plank, looking quite pleased. 

“Eh, this should do it!” he said, rubbing his hands together as if he were brushing something off of them. 

“I thought you weren’t going to fight Team Plasma?” Hugh pointed out.

“Hey, friends! Team Plasma’s not botherin’ me.” The Humilau Gym Leader held up his hands in a surrendering gesture. “They could be up to no good for reals, and… It’s not my style to go around decidin’ Team Plasma’s bad without thinkin’ ’bout it just ’cause everyone says so! But, eh, you’re havin’ trouble, so I’ve got to help out! That’s what I want to do!”

“Thanks…” 

“Listen, ’K.” Marlon stared pointedly at both of them. “Believe in somethin’! Searchin’ for stolen Pokémon is fine! Keepin’ Unova from bein’ iced over’s fine too! It’s all good. But think ’bout why you’re doin’ that. The strength of your beliefs is what gives you and your Pokémon power! I made some noise, so some people came out! Hey, be careful, ’K!”

Hugh turned to Mei as Marlon began his return to Humilau City, an incredulous expression on his face. “What was that?! The guy sure doesn’t follow through! Well, I guess he was being kind in his own way...” Hugh pumped his fists. “All right, I’m going in!”

He rushed onto the ship, with Mei jogging close behind. Two Grunts stood in their way.

“You must be friends of Smiley Swimsuit, that guy who lowered the gangplank!” one of the Grunts grumbled. “Aargh! You even got the roadblock Crustle out of the way! Here we come! Plasmaaaa!”

The Grunts sent out a Garbodor and Watchog, who advanced on them. Hugh sent out his Emboar and Mei’s Flygon joined him.

Emboar targeted Watchog, repeatedly striking at it with his fists. From the side, Garbodor aimed its right hand at Emboar, preparing to hit it with a Sludge Bomb.

“Flygon!” 

The dragon dove down, shielding Emboar from the incoming attack. Sludge splashed over his eye covers, obscuring his vision. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the sludge.

“Hugh, send out your Unfezant and get him to lift Emboar up,” Mei said. “I have a plan.” 

Hugh obeyed, throwing his Unfezant out onto the battlefield. 

“Lift Emboar up!” he directed.

As Unfezant lifted Emboar above the deck, Mei commanded Flygon to use Sandstorm. Flygon flapped its wings, releasing a tornado of sand onto the deck. The sandstorm blinded Garbodor and Watchog, and they stumbled around the deck, blinking the biting sand out of their eyes.

“Flygon, Earth Power!”

Flygon’s body shone with a bright gold, and he flew up into the air. Once he was high above them, he plunged straight down. At the last second, he flipped and slammed his tail onto the deck, sending glowing golden cracks spreading out towards their opponents.

Unfezant descended, and let go of Emboar, who landed on the deck with a loud thud. Unfezant and Flygon flapped their wings together, blowing away the sandstorm. Once the sand had cleared, they saw the fainted Pokémon lying on the deck.

“Oh no! The hatch is still open!” one of the Grunts exclaimed. The pair of Grunts scurried off. 

“Tch, cowards,” Hugh growled. “Ok! This time we’ll check out the ship! When we were in Driftveil City, Zinzolin came from this direction!” 

As usual, Hugh led and Mei followed. They went down a staircase that took them below the deck. The ship was teeming with Grunts, not yet alerted to the pair of intruders. At the bottom of the stairs, a Grunt waited, fidgeting with his uniform.

“Again?!” Hugh groaned.

“Wait!” the Grunt said in a hushed voice. “No need to be suspicious! This uniform is just a disguise.” He looked over his shoulder to make sure no one else was listening. “I’m ex-Team Plasma! What I am now is a spy, to guard against anything bad they might cook up.”

The contempt didn’t leave Hugh’s face. “It must be a hard job, keeping an eye on your former allies. Say, you don’t know anything about a Purrloin stolen in Aspertia, do you?”

The ex-Grunt shook his head. “S-sorry, but I don’t know anything about that…” 

“That’s what I figured. I wouldn’t expect someone from a group bent on world domination to be all that quick on the uptake,” Hugh spat, then ran off. 

“Oh… But I honestly wanted to save Pokémon…” 

Mei cringed at the remorse in his voice. She wanted to apologize on Hugh’s behalf, but she just didn’t have the time. She had a ship to battle through.

* * *

Mei entered the password, and the electric barriers turned off. She stood on the warp panel, and it transported her to a part of the ship she’d never seen before. She held up her arm, shading her eyes from the blinding icy blue glare of the room.

Zinzolin stood in the center of the room, with his back facing her. 

“You’re an impressive Trainer to have made it this far,” he said. He spun around. “Since you went to such trouble to come here, I’ll show you something. This is…” He stepped aside to reveal a small glass square in the floor. Mei peered through the window. Below the floor was a monstrous Pokémon trapped inside a case. “The legendary Pokémon of ice! Its name is Kyurem!” 

From inside its case, the Pokémon roared in anguish. Mei looked up, horrified by the confinement of this legendary dragon. 

“The ice missiles we fired into Opelucid City were created with Kyurem’s power and Team Plasma’s technology!” He side-eyed her. “You can probably guess who created that technology.” He clapped his hands together. “Well… You could become a threat to Team Plasma, so we will eliminate you here!”

“Not with me around, you won’t!” Hugh came twirling down the warp panel, and hurried to Mei’s side. “Thanks for removing the barrier. That was a big help!”

“Hmph!” Zinzolin beckoned a Grunt who was standing off to the side. “We’ll simply eliminate both of you!”

Mei’s Lucario and Hugh’s Emboar faced off against the Team Plasma members’ Dark and Ice-type Pokémon. Zinzolin had powerful Pokémon, but he and the Grunt were no match for the duo. 

“I’m not going to lose to Team Plasma!” Hugh declared, after their battle was over. “By the way, what is this place?” He noticed Kyurem below. “That Pokémon… It’s so icy… Could that be the source of the attack on Opelucid City?”

“Hmph. You’re a smarter Trainer than I expected. If you’ve got that much sense, why did you do something as dangerous as sneaking into our base?”

Hugh rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. “That should be obvious! I’ll do whatever it takes to get my sister’s Pokémon back!” He stabbed his pointer finger at Zinzolin. “Are YOU the one who stole a Purrloin in Aspertia ten years ago?”

Zinzolin shrugged. “If it’s just a Purrloin, someone probably stole it and is using it.” He shook his head. “Why can’t you understand? There are other Purrloin. Why are you so fixated on this one?”

The question agitated Hugh even more. Mei glanced at him, instinctively hunching her shoulders as his face flushed and his jaw tightened. 

“That’s the ONLY Purrloin in the world that my late grandpa caught for my little sister!”

Zinzolin’s expression remained indifferent. “An individual’s feelings… To you, that’s probably a matter of great importance. But from the perspective of other people, it is a trifling matter indeed.” He held his arms up, gesturing around him. “Compare those feelings against the majesty of this ship! This ship itself is a device that uses the Pokémon Kyurem’s power! With this ship, this time we will conquer Unova!” He cleared his throat. “It looks like Kyurem has fully recovered. We’ll put the DNA Splicers to good use. I’ll let you take care of them Shadow Triad!”

“Don’t mess with me! You were the one who lost!”

Hugh’s objection proved futile, as the Shadows materialized and transported them off the ship and onto the sandy beaches of Route 21. The Trainers could only watch as the ship lifted out of the water and took off in the direction of Humilau City. 

“Aarghh! Team Plasma!” Hugh spewed hot lava, picking up a rock and hurling it into the ocean. “No matter where you fly, I won’t let you get away! But, what’s over there anyway?”

“Sorry I’m late…” Cheren said, running out of Seaside Cave. “I suspect that they’re flying toward the Giant Chasm.”

“The Giant Chasm! That’s deep in Route 22, right?” Hugh rubbed his cold hands together. “Ok I’m going! Mei! You come too! That Pokémon… Kyurem, was it? Its cry sounded lonely somehow.”

“Kyurem!” Cheren gasped. “Team Plasma is using Kyurem’s power for evil?!” He put his hands on his hips and tapped his toe into the sand. “Then how should we stop Team Plasma?” he thought aloud. “If Kyurem is, like Drayden said, a legendary Dragon-type Pokémon, the only ones who could stand up to it are Reshiram or Zekrom! But… Neither of them is here right now… Where are the ones the legendary Pokémon recognized as heroes, anyway?” His thoughtful expression hardened into a determined one. “I guess I just have to find one of them!” 

He tossed out his Unfezant, climbed onto its back, and soared away.

* * *

Touko stepped out of the salon, hair sleek and voluminous, nails painted a shiny emerald color, skin glowing. Serena was still at the register, chatting with her hairdresser.

Touko leaned against the building, whistling quietly as she waited for Serena to come out. Two women walked past, talking loud and fast.

“Did you hear about what’s happening in Unova? My cousin lives there and he said it’s utter chaos!” one woman said. 

“No way! I wonder where the heroes are. Aren’t they the ones who are supposed to protect Unova?”

That was all Touko got before they disappeared into one of the cafés on South Boulevard. A pit opened in her stomach. Whatever they were talking about couldn’t be good. She’d known about the return of Team Plasma, but… 

“Thanks Katie!” Serena said, as she exited the building. “See you in a couple of weeks! Arceus, I love that woman. She’s so awesome.” Serena tilted her head, noticing Touko’s grave expression. “Touko, is everything okay?”

Touko snapped out of her thoughts, giving her friend a strained smile. “Hey Serena, do you mind if I run into the Pokémon Center real quick? I’ve gotta check something.”

“Of course! I have to stop by the lab, anyways… Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m sorry.” Touko brushed aside Serena’s concerns. “I-I’ve gotta go.”

She dashed to the Pokémon Center, leaving a very perplexed Serena standing in the streets of Lumiose City. 

The automatic doors opened and she slid across the tile floor over to the PC. She booted it up and logged into her Trainer profile. Alerts flashed at her, as she opened up the latest Unova news. 

**Unova Under Attack: Team Plasma’s Effort to Freeze the Region!**

_Oh my Arceus._

She opened the article, scanning it for any news about her family or friends. Thankfully there were no fatalities, but an alarming number of people were being rushed to hospitals to be treated for ice burns, hypothermia, and other cold-related injuries. 

At the top of the article, there was a video that showed the live news.

Touko watched with growing dread as it cut from city to city, exposing the damage the ice had done and the depth of its effects. The worst part came at the end, when it switched to the Crater Forest in the Giant Chasm, half blanketed in frost and snow. A giant ship rested in the middle of the forest, and a cluster of Team Plasma Grunts was gathered near the cave connecting the Giant Chasm to Route 22. 

Touko’s eyebrows drew together in confusion, as she tried to process the scene in front of her. A group of the new Team Plasma stood opposite to Rood and the old Team Plasma Grunts. 

“Aah! I will say it as many times as it takes until you understand!” Rood protested. “Ghetsis’ real plan was to take over the Unova region! Liberating Pokémon was nothing more than an excuse! If anything, it would’ve made Pokémon suffer!”

“Uh-huh, yeah. That’s a pretty speech, gramps!” one of the neo-Plasma Grunts said. “You fool! We’re not going to listen to what a traitor has to say!”

_**“Hey!”** _

A boy stepped forward. Touko moved closer to the screen. Was that…?

She gasped as she realized that it was indeed Hugh. Which meant… 

Mei stood in the background, silent and patient. 

“Let me through!” Hugh ordered.

“What are you saying? Looking to get hurt?” a Grunt taunted, though Touko couldn’t tell which one.

“I’m going to get a stolen Pokémon back! I’m not gonna listen to villains like you!” He turned his attention away from neo-Plasma. “Rood! Ex-Team Plasma! Why do you have Pokémon by your sides?” Uncertainty dotted their faces. “To protect what’s important to you, right? Even if your precious Pokémon get hurt, even if your ideals are damaged, the time to fight is NOW!”

Silence followed as the effect of his words sunk into the ex-Grunts, and even some of the neo-Plasma Grunts. More Grunts arrived, and Rood and the ex-Plasma Grunts obstructed their path. 

“At times like these, those whose hearts weaken, those whose determination falters, can accomplish nothing!” Rood bellowed. “To save our old allies, to protect Unova, we will fight! Both of you, go! And Hugh… About the Pokémon you’re looking for… In all likelihood, it is in the possession of the Shadow Triad—the dark warriors who appear silently.”

“Got it! If I rescue it, that helps you guys absolve your guilt, doesn’t it? Guess I’ll help you out!”

Touko swallowed hard as she watched Hugh take Mei’s hand and run off towards the ship.

“At that time, I believed we were on the side of justice,” Rood said. “By serving my king, N, I was going to make a world without war. But I was conceited, and I couldn’t see the unhappiness we were causing. That’s why I can’t let it happen again!”

One of the neo-Plasma Grunts caught sight of the cameraman and yelled, “Hey you! Get out of here!”

Two Grunts stormed over, jerked the camera to the side, and the video ended. 

Touko couldn’t move. She couldn’t breathe. _What the hell was happening? How could this have happened?_ She stared at the screen in front of her, when she noticed something off to the side. 

She paused the video, rewinded it, and zoomed in. Her stomach plummeted. 

There, in the midst of the snow-capped trees, was an unmistakable green head of hair slinking towards the ship undetected. Normally, had the trees not been shrouded in snow, it would’ve blended right in. 

Touko wasn’t even aware she was backing up until she bumped into someone. Her hands were clasped tightly over her mouth, as if to stop the rising hysteria from escaping her body.

“Hey, watch it!”

“Sorry,” she mumbled, unsure if he even heard her. 

She found herself standing in the street, hands on her knees, trying not to throw up right there on the pavement. He was back in Unova. He was alive. He was…

He was going to fight Team Plasma. 

_He’s going to get himself killed,_ she thought.

Then-

_I’m going to lose him for good. I’m going to lose him and he’ll never know how long I searched for him and what he meant to me._

A flashing from inside her Bag tore her attention away from her spiraling thoughts. She rummaged around, pulling out her Master Ball. The pink orbs on either side flashed violently. 

Touko pressed the button, and Zekrom appeared before her. Its body was in Overdrive mode, blue electricity crackling from its tail. Every point on its body stood on end.

Activity on the street halted, as people took notice of the legendary Pokémon. Touko could barely hear the shocked gasps and murmurs of the crowd forming over the blood pounding in her ears.

 _“Reshiram is in danger,”_ Zekrom roared, the panic in its voice reflecting the torrent of emotions raging inside of her. It lowered its hand, allowing Touko to step into it, and raised it so she could climb onto its back.

Touko didn’t care about the horde of people surrounding them, taking pictures and recording the rare spectacle in front of them. All she cared about was protected the ones she loved.

A pang of guilt prickled in the back of her head as she thought about ditching Serena so suddenly, but she shoved it away. She couldn’t afford to feel bad about leaving Kalos.

Touko wrapped her arms around Zekrom’s neck.

“Let’s go home.”


	11. peace restored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei brings an end to Ghetsis' plot once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i know it took me a long time to update this, but my depression hit me out of nowhere and kinda drained all my motivation to write. i wanted to get this up on thanksgiving, but i didn't quite have enough time. (i stayed up till 3 am last night and still had to do a ton of editing today) but here it is! the next chapter! i hope you don't mind it's longer than usual. i'll proofread it again later.
> 
> i tried my best to write a pokémon battle (and yes the pokémon know more than four moves, i'm a rule breaker what can i say? B) ), so i'm hoping it came out alright. when i write battles, i take some inspiration from what i remember about the show, so it doesn't follow exactly how the video games work, but it'd be pretty boring if it did. this is my first time writing battles of any kind, and i'm kinda nervous about it.
> 
> thank you for your patience. i've decided to focus just on this work, because it's almost done. i should be finishing up in one or two more chapters, for those of you reading Fit for a King. don't worry, i'm not going to ditch it. :)
> 
> (by the way, i also used [this post](https://promptlywritingideas.tumblr.com/post/173029750873/otp-prompt) as inspiration for part of this chapter. i came across it a while ago, loved it, thought of mei and colress, and since i saw it, i've been trying to find a place to write it in.)
> 
> edit: i just thought of this, because i know some people really like colress' theme, [here's](https://youtu.be/L-6JV-M8oxE) a link to it

It was as if all the air in the helm was sucked out when she walked into the room.

Colress’ eyes found hers, and for a moment, neither one of them spoke. Her eyes wandered to the various control panels and machines, before returning to him. He seemed to shrink under her gaze, unrelenting and heart-stopping. 

How was it possible that she could make him feel so vulnerable, so exposed, without saying a single word? That was something worth researching, he mused.

The atmosphere was heavy, charged with static electricity.

“Welcome!” Colress said. His cheery tone sounded forced, like someone trying too hard to convince everyone that nothing was wrong. He appeared calm and collected, but she noticed his shoulders were hunched slightly, and his forehead glistened with sweat, even though it was not even close to warm on the ship. “What I desire is to bring out the entirety of Pokémon potential! If I can accomplish that, I don’t care what it takes! If it means this strength must be brought out by the interactions between Pokémon and Trainers, then so be it! If it means you have to use a merciless approach, like Team Plasma’s, and force out all of the Pokémon’s power, then so be it!” He came down the steps until he was standing level with her. “And yes, if the entire world is destroyed as a result, then so be it.” He started pacing back and forth. “The reason I have been traveling all over Unova and battling many Pokémon Triners is because I was testing the viability of this approach to bringing out the full strength of Pokémon.” He stopped and faced her once more. “In that respect, you’ve done an amazing job.” He pulled a Pokéball out of his pocket, and sent out his Magneton. “Well now! Tell me if you have the answer I desire or not!”

She sent out her Lucario. Without having to tell him, he shot off an Aura Sphere, landing a direct hit on the Magneton. It fired back with Volt Switch, grazing Lucario’s arm as he moved to dodge. 

Colress switched in his Beheeyem. Mei swapped out Lucario for Mandibuzz before Beheeyem could connect with his Psychic. 

“Mandibuzz, Dark Pulse.”

“Beheeyem, Calm Mind!”

Mandibuzz fired a beam of black and purple towards Beheeyem. It hit, but due to Beheeyem’s Calm Mind, it didn’t knock him out, though he was at a dangerously low health.

“Follow up with a Brave Bird.”

Mandibuzz flew up, becoming encased with red fire. Once she reached her peak, she flew straight towards Beheeyem, the fire transforming into a light blue aura. She slammed into Beheeyem, and he fell to the ground. Mandibuzz twitched, as she took recoil damage. 

Metang came out, and Mei switched in her Flygon.

“Supersonic.” Flygon let out a horrible ear splitting cry, and Metang drifted towards the ground, trying to shake it off. Flygon looked to Mei, and she nodded.

He flew straight down, cracking his tail down on the ground, creating a powerful earthquake that jolted the ship. Mei stuck her hand out, balancing herself against the steering wheel. 

“Meteor Mash!” 

“Dragon Claw.”

Even in its confusion, Metang managed to swing at Flygon. The two attacks met, damaging Flygon severely, and taking down Metang. Flygon fluttered above the floor, his wings flapping enough to keep him in the air. 

Magneton was on the battlefield again. Mei sent Lucario in, returning them back to where they started. Mei knew she had to move fast, so she commanded Lucario to use Bone Rush, and Magneton was down. Magnezone came out next, and fired off a Discharge. 

“Lucario Protect.”

He held up his hands and a turquoise colored force field wrapped around him, shielding him from the electric attack. When the lightning bolts hit the force field, it produced a small explosion of dark smoke. Lucario burst through the smoke at a blinding speed, a blue and white aura trailing behind him. 

_Extreme Speed._

She was nothing short of fearsome. Colress didn’t have the words to describe the euphoria he felt, studying everything about her as she battled. Her confidence, the focused portrait of her face, the way her Pokémon knew what she wanted them to do without saying anything. He’d never felt this alive in his entire life. 

He watched his Magnezone fall to the ground, and a surge of energy flowed through him as he sent out Klinklang, his last Pokémon. 

Her Flygon— _she switched Pokémon incredibly fast_ —hit Klinklang with a U-turn as he ordered Klinklang to use Shift Gear. At this point, only two of her Pokémon were faster than it, Lucario and Serperior.

He expected one of them to come out, but was surprised when she sent out Mandibuzz. The battle took a complete left turn as she told Mandibuzz to use Sunny Day. 

He realized she had to be planning something, but he had no idea what it could be. Nevertheless, she let her Mandibuzz go down to a Thunderbolt, before sending in Serperior. 

“Klinklang, Giga Impact!” 

“Serperior Coil up.” 

Klinklang slammed into Serperior, its body aglow with a purple and swirling yellow aura. Instead of trying to move, Serperior stood his ground, and took the attack full force. Klinklang hovered a few inches above the ground, trembling as it recharged from the attack. Serperior, on the other hand, still stood in relatively good shape.

“Serperior let’s wrap this up,” Mei said, with the air of confidence of someone who knows they’ve won. 

Serperior shot forward, coiling his body around Klinklang’s, and squeezed tight. Colress spotted the growing gold orb in Serperior’s mouth, and bowed his head, chuckling to himself. She’d used Mandibuzz to set up the sun for Serperior, and now his Solar Beam not only charged in a short amount of time, but its power was strengthened because of the sun. 

Serperior, while constricting Klinklang, fired an enormous gold beam of energy directly into its body, producing a huge explosion. 

Serperior uncoiled himself and glided down onto the ground, his landing graceful as Klinklang dropped to the ground. A metallic clang rattled through the room. 

The room was silent, except for the sigh from Mei, as her serious expression gave way to a sunny smile. Serperior slithered over to her, loosely encircling her with his long body. She jumped up and hugged him, and Flygon and Lucario cheered. In the space between her Pokémon, Colress saw her lashes sweep up as she blinked at him. 

They were transported back to another time, another place, another battle where nothing else had existed but the two of them. This time though, there was no announcer to shatter the delicate space.

He smiled back at her. Arceus, she was _brilliant._ He’d known from the start that she was stronger than him, stronger than anyone here. Her delicate appearance was deceiving, but she could easily destroy Unova, he concluded. She could do anything she wanted, without batting an eye. 

And yet, as she healed her team with berries and medicine, there was a sweet softness about her. Underneath her gentle, docile temperament lay an understated strength, more captivating and exhilarating than anything he’d ever laid eyes on, and that meant more to him than Team Plasma, or any of Ghetsis’ threats.

* * *

Mei was taken aback by the all-consuming way Colress looked at her. 

She was used to people liking her. Not in an arrogant way, but in a simple, factual way. She was used to people looking at her with patronizing smiles, like she was a young Deerling, shaky on her legs as she learned to walk.

But this… 

He looked at her like she was a force of nature, like she could topple whole regions without lifting a finger.

She wasn’t quite sure what she’d done to earn such awe, but she liked it, more than she could explain. 

She was captured by his eyes, and all of a sudden a memory hit her. The castle, two years ago, when she’d been looking for Touko. She’d stumbled into the lab and… That’s why he was so familiar. 

“So strong!” he stated, filling the silence that had settled over them. “You’re a very strong Trainer indeed! You bring out the power of your Pokémon with respect and love! To me, whether Team Plasma wins or whether you win will decide how the relationship between people and Pokémon should be!”

“You were there,” she said. “Two years ago. When Touko defeated Team Plasma. You were in the lab with Touko.”

His eyes lit up, resembling drops of sunlight. “You remembered.” He took a step forward, so he was standing right next to her. He tucked a stray hair behind her ear, his fingers lingering on the side of her neck just below her ear.

 _Screw it,_ he thought. _So what if she likes that spiky-haired kid._ The desire to tell her how scintillating he found her overwhelmed him. Her heart hammered against her ribcage. “I—”

A loud cry from somewhere else on the ship cut him off, reminding them of the impending doom—the real reason she was here. He sensed then, that he would not be able to tell her. Not here, not now. 

“They must be moving Kyurem, which means you don’t have a lot of time,” Colress said, stepping back and averting his eyes. “Go. Step on the warp panel on the other side of the room where Kyurem is being held. Good luck in your battle.”

* * *

_“You know we’ll never make it in time.”_

“Just keep flying.”

_“What do you plan to do when we get back?”_

“I don’t know.”

_“Are you going to tell him how you feel?”_

“...I don’t know.”

* * *

“That blasted Colress!” Ghetsis fumed. He turned around, slamming his cane on the ground. “That fool is far too distracted. This is how he repays me for making him the boss of Team Plasma? How dare he put his personal intellectual curiosity before our ultimate mission of conquering Unova!” He eyed her with a mocking sort of amusement. “How fortunate for you! Few get to be the sole audience member for one of my speeches. Team Plasma will use its knowledge and technology to take Kyurem’s true power to its absolute limit. The terrified people and Pokémon will bow at Team Plasma’s...no...at MY feet!” 

He came around his desk, and Mei decided that she did not like him, and there was nothing that could ever change her mind. His body was rigid and composed, but she saw in his eyes the mentality of a true madman. 

“Kyurem is an empty being,” Ghetsis said. “The remnants of a certain Pokémon when it split into Reshiram and Zekrom… My desire is absolute rule of Unova! That’s right! Kyurem will be the vessel into which my desires will be poured!” 

At that instant, one of the Shadows materialized in Ghetsis’ room. “Lord Ghetsis. Kyurem has been transferred!”

Ghetsis’ face split into a wide grin. “It’s finally here! The wonderful era in which I am the absolute ruler of Unova has finally arrived! I’ll let you take care of this!” 

Ghetsis hurried out of the room, as Hugh came down the warp panel.

“Wait… You’re one of the Shadow Triad, right?” he said, eyebrows furrowed. “Tell me about the Purrloin that was stolen in Aspertia.”

The Shadow stared at him, a sinister, blank look in his eyes. “Very well… This might be it.”

The Shadow sent out not a young Purrloin, but a fully grown Liepard. It turned on Hugh, growling and raising the hair on the back of its neck.

“I stole this Pokémon ten years ago in Aspertia. So it seems likely that it is the Pokémon you’re talking about. But now, it only listens to my commands. Such is the fate of Pokémon that are trapped in Poké Balls!”

Hugh’s mouth opened and closed. He struggled to gather his words. “Wh-what? Don’t mess with me… That’s someone else’s Pokémon!”

“Hugh…” Mei said. 

“Ah… I feel sorry for Pokémon,” the Shadow stated. “They’re ruled by Poké Balls and the whims of their Trainers… Lord Ghetsis spoke of Pokémon liberation two years ago simply for his own ambitions, but… If his plans had succeeded, many Pokémon would have been saved. This Liepard—well, you knew it as a Purrloin—if it had been released, it might have returned to you.” He shrugged, turning to Mei. “Well then…You there! I won’t let you interfere with Lord Ghetsis’ plans!”

* * *

“The only thing you can do is watch Lord Ghetsis use Kyurem to freeze Unova solid. That’s all…” one of the Shadows said, after Mei had defeated them.

“You…” another Shadow said to Hugh, “I’ll return this Pokémon to you. Considering what Lord Ghetsis is about to do, I have no further need of it.” 

The Shadow Triad disappeared.

Mei shot a look towards Hugh, trying to assess his emotional state. He was, for once, speechless. 

“Hey… Mei…” His eyes never left Liepard, seeing but not actually seeing. “If we let Team Plasma do whatever they want… There’ll be more sad Pokémon like Purrloin and Kyurem…”

“Hugh…” Mei said, her eyes darting back and forth at the Liepard creeping closer to him. He didn’t react, made no signs that he’d even heard her. The Liepard crouched, preparing to attack.

“Hugh!”

It lunged forward, claws extended. Hugh brought his hands up to his face, but the attack never came. 

He opened his eyes, lowering his hands to see Mei and Ampharos, and Liepard knocked out on the floor. Small yellow sparks flashed around its body; Ampharos’ Discharge had paralyzed it. Hugh knelt down, bringing his hand close, but hesitated, not actually touching the Pokémon. 

“I’m sorry Hugh,” Mei whispered, turning away and exiting the ship.

* * *

_“Look, she’s going after him. She’s a Hero of Unova, too.”_

“Yeah, she reminds me a lot of Touko. Did anyone see us?” 

_“I don’t think so. They’re too busy fighting themselves.”_

“We need to keep going. There’s no time left.”

_“I have a bad feeling about this N.”_

“So do I.”

* * *

Thick coats of ice covered the surface of the cave as Mei went deeper inside. The temperature dropped with every step, and Mei’s breath came out in mini clouds. In the middle of the cave, Ghetsis stood alone. He didn’t look surprised to see her; in fact, it seemed as if he’d been anticipating her arrival.

“The Giant Chasm!” he exclaimed. “This is the spot where Kyurem’s power resonates. Here, Kyurem can use the full extent of its power and easily cover all of Unova in ice!” Ghetsis moved off to the right, leaving a large open space in the center. 

“Kyurem, come!”

In a flurry of snow and ice, Kyurem appeared, letting out a dreadful screech. 

“I have a memory that has continued to haunt me. Just one.” Ghetsis was eerily calm, his hands folded over top of his cane. His tone edged towards threatening, every word articulated and pointed.

“That unpleasant look in your eyes reminds me of it. That aside, this is my gift to you to show my respect for making it this far. I’ll freeze you solid right here so you can watch my glorious ascent!” A vile satisfaction twisted his face, though the look in his eyes read pure hatred. “In fact, I’ll be giving Colress a gift as well. He’s so in love with you, he’ll be ecstatic to have an everlasting statue of you!” He raised his cane into the air, and brought it down hard. _**“Kyurem! Glaciate!”**_

Mei couldn’t move. She couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t do anything, except watch helplessly as ice crystals circled Kyurem, spinning faster and faster before drifting over to her. The extreme cold chilled her to the core, and she wondered if this would hurt. 

She took a deep breath, regretting that she hadn’t kept her Pokémon safe, as the ice plunged towards her. 

_**“Reshiram! Fusion Flare!”** _

A great ball of fire enclosed in a bigger ring of fire descended onto the ice shards, exploding and melting the ice into water. 

“So you came…” Ghetsis sneered. “The freak without a human heart… N!”

From above, Reshiram flapped its wings, lowering itself slowly. Mei observed him as he slid off Reshiram’s back onto the cavern floor. He seemed, for the most part, unchanged, despite two years passing. He had a messy, well-traveled look about him, but he stood a little taller, held his head a little higher. 

“Reshiram told me Kyurem is suffering!” N declared. “I can’t allow selfish humans to make Pokémon suffer! And I like Unova. It’s the place that taught me how to live as a human… It’s the place that made me notice the harmony between Pokémon and humans living together… I will protect the Pokémon and humans who live here!”

A moment of silence hung like a weight in the air. Then, Ghetsis began to laugh, a dissonant laugh that cut through the silence like steel on steel. 

“Excellent! That was a moving expression of your determination!” The leer on his face reflected the scorn he felt towards his son. “So the education I provided to make you king wasn’t a complete waste, then! But I still haven’t forgotten that even though I was kind enough to find you when you were living in the forest with Pokémon, and take you in, and care for you, in the end you were selfish and disrupted my plans. I was supposed to use your abilities to rule Unova!” He inhaled, settling his increasing rage. “But I’ll forgive you for that as well. Reshiram, which you were kind enough to bring with you, can melt ice! Now you’ve saved me the work of searching for it! Well, actually, I knew you’d appear if we fired ice missiles into Opelucid City and you noticed the change!”

N shook his head. “That’s an ugly formula! It won’t work!”

“Oh, but it will! If I use these! The DNA Splicers!”

The Splicers attached themselves to Kyurem, sending the ice covering its wings splintering off. It shot towards Reshiram, who took off into the air, trying to dodge the purple beams coming from Kyurem’s wings. Though it evaded the first few, eventually Kyurem shot four arrows of energy that bound Reshiram, arresting its flight.

As Reshiram fell, the loops of purple energy forced it back into the Light Stone. 

N’s mouth hung open, as the Light Stone floated in the center of the cave. 

“R-Reshiram!!” he cried out. 

“Kyurem! Absorb Reshiram!” Ghetsis ordered. “Use Absofusion!” 

Purple chains shot out of Kyurem’s wings, encapsulating the Light Stone. Flames consumed its body, followed by a blinding light. 

When the light cleared, a monstrosity stood before them.

* * *

Zekrom faltered, falling for a second, before regaining a steady drift. Touko’s grip on its back tightened.

“Zekrom, are you alright? What’s wrong?”

_“Something terrible has happened to Reshiram, and I fear we may be too late.”_

* * *

“I never would have believed that Pokémon could fuse together… That there was a formula like this...” N said. 

“You fool…” Ghetsis spat. “Last time, I was going to use you to capture people’s hearts and minds to rule them! But this time, I’m simply going to use overwhelming power and rule with an iron fist! Do you understand? If you had simply become king, Unova would have remained beautiful!” His attention anchored on Mei. “Come now, Trainer. This time no one will save you! But to make things interesting, I’ll give you a chance. Let’s see if you can stop THIS Kyurem!” He tilted his head to the side. “What’s this? Your Poké Balls are trembling. Could your Pokémon be shaking with rage? No! That’s not possible! Simple tools don’t have emotion or thought! Come! Challenge Kyurem! Just so you know, catching it is impossible! My cane emits signals that disrupt the function of all Poké Balls!”

N turned to Mei, his eyes wild with desperation. “It’s faint, but I can hear my friend. I can hear Reshiram’s voice. It says they can be separated again! I beg you! Please save my friend! And all of Unova’s Pokémon and humans…” 

Mei stepped forward, her chin tilted up to meet Kyurem’s eyes. She didn’t feel nearly as terrified as she thought she should’ve. She was strategizing, thinking through how she was going to emerge victorious. She recognized she needed two things: speed and power, because nothing would be able to take more than a few hits from this legendary monster.

After careful consideration, she sent out Lucario. He started off with an Extreme Speed, becoming a blur as he rushed towards Kyurem. Kyurem tried to counter with a Slash, but Lucario used its body as a launching point, bouncing off and dodging with ease. 

Kyurem was, as Mei hoped, too big and bulky to be fast enough to catch Lucario. Instead it stood still, twisting around to fire attacks at Lucario. It released a Dragon Breath, spinning as it followed Lucario around the cave. 

“Lucario, Aura Sphere.”

The Aura Sphere intercepted the incoming Ice Beam. What Kyurem lacked in speed, it made up for in power and unyielding attacks. 

“Protect!” she called out, as Lucario pulled up a force field seconds before Kyurem’s Fusion Flare hit him. Lucario’s fatigue was starting to catch up to him—he was barely avoiding Kyurem’s attacks— meaning Mei had to find an opening fast. 

As Kyurem turned to face Lucario, Mei spotted a split on its back, right between its shoulder blades. That had to be a weak spot. 

“Lucario, Aura Sphere again,” she directed, and the collision of the Aura Sphere and a Dragon Pulse kicked up a big cloud of dust. 

Kyurem dropped its head, searching the dust for Lucario, but…

Lucario had jumped from one of the stalagmites pushing out of the floor, and now had a clear shot. 

“Flash Cannon! Give it everything you got!” 

Lucario put his arms together, and formed a colossal ball of silver energy. With a roar, he fired the silver beam straight into Kyurem’s back.

Kyurem emitted a noise that could only be described as a scream, as its body glowed white and split into two. Mei, N, and Lucario covered their ears, and even Ghetsis flinched. In a flash of light, similar to when they’d combined, Reshiram stood behind N, and Kyurem was nowhere to be seen. 

“I can’t believe it!” Ghetsis snarled. “The White Kyurem I went to all the trouble of preparing! How irritating! Now I have to go recapture Kyurem, don’t I? But first, I’ll take down this disgusting Trainer with my own hand! This time I WILL succeed! No matter what they try, no one will be able to stop me!”

* * *

Zekrom’s tail shone, and the clouds gathered around them darkened. Lightning bolts flashed, some of them a little too close for comfort for Touko. 

“What happened? What’s going on?”

_“There is a new Hero. She saved Reshiram and Kyurem. I can feel it.”_

“Who is it?”

A low rumbling noise came from Zekrom’s chest, the equivalent to laughter. _“How interesting.”_

“What? Zekrom, who is it?”

_“It would seem the new Hero is your cousin Mei.”_

* * *

Mei breathed hard as Hydreigon plummeted to the ground. Flygon drifted back down, landing next to his Trainer. 

“How can this be?” Ghetsis lamented. “I’m the creator of Team Plasma! I’m perfect! I’m the absolute ruler who will change the world! And I’ve lost to some unknown Trainer not once, but TWICE?!” 

Mei’s skin prickled with goosebumps as she and N witnessed Ghetsis spiral into an erratic lunatic. He paced in despair. 

“I can’t accept this! This isn’t possible! I can’t be bested by fools who can’t even use Pokémon correctly!”

N spoke up, his voice mild and pacifying. “It’s hard to call you this, but…” A conflicting expression crossed his face, but he pushed through it. “Father! Please understand. Pokémon are not tools. Pokémon and humans take each other to greater heights. They are our wonderful partners. Some humans understand this. Why can’t you?”

 _ **“Shut your mouth!”**_ Ghetsis screamed, his fury overflowing, merciless in its destructive path. _**“Shut up! Shut up! Shut UP! Don’t talk like a person, you freak! No real person could talk to Pokémon! You are an anomaly, a miscalculation in my plans! You are nothing!”**_

N’s face was white, his shoulders curling forward under the crushing weight of Ghetsis’ words. Even though he was well over six feet tall, he looked fragile and defenseless, like the battered young man Mei’d seen two years ago. 

And then Mei did perhaps one of the worst things she could possibly do. 

She said nothing. 

Shame and guilt and fear bubbled up in her throat, dissolving any words that were even thinking about escaping her lips.

Ghetsis had devolved to yelling “You’re a freak!” over and over again, crossing over the threshold of irredeemable insanity. 

One of the Shadows appeared. “Lord Ghetsis has… lost control… We’ll take it from here…”

“Ok…” N said, and Mei couldn’t miss the defeat in his voice, in his entire being. “Without Father, Team Plasma is…”

“Farewell…” The Shadow grabbed Ghetsis’ arm, and together they vanished.

All that remained of him was his cane, stuck firmly in the soft earth.

* * *

“On behalf of everyone… Thank you,” N said. Reshiram let out a short bark, and N laughed. “Reshiram says thank you as well! That’s right… I can talk with Pokémon. On that day two years ago, Touko and Alder taught me something… By accepting different ideas, this world creates a different chemical reaction… So I met many different Pokémon and people and heard so much… And that’s how my world quietly grew bigger… By being with Pokémon, humans can continue toward new horizons. By being with humans, Pokémon can exhibit their true power. That’s what Reshiram taught me: the truth for Pokémon and me. And someday both truth and ideals will come together… Then Pokémon and humans will be freed from the oppression of Poké Balls.” He was silent for a moment, before he climbed back onto Reshiram.

He held out his hand to her. 

“Come with me. I’d like to show you something.”

* * *

Reshiram sank through a hole in the top of the castle, landing on the chipped marble floor. The castle was decaying, its pillars broken and lying about, cracks reaching up the walls. 

“This is Team Plasma’s castle. The ruins of Ghetsis’ dreams…” N walked into the room closest to them, with Mei trailing close behind. 

Mei was confronted with the absurdity of the contents of the room. Toys were strewn all over the room, the cheerful blue carpet almost taunting the forgotten debris of the castle. 

N surveyed their surroundings, a reflective look on his face. “This place… was my world. When I was little, I was abandoned deep in the woods. The ones who took me in and raised me were the Pokémon who lived there. Then, one day, a man appeared, claiming to be my father. That was… Ghetsis. The things he gave me were… the name ‘Harmonia’... the knowledge a king would need… Pokémon with their hearts shut so very tightly I couldn’t even talk to them… and this room…”

All of this was too much for Mei, and without warning, she collapsed into N, tears flowing down her face. For a long minute, she just cried, N caught in her vice grip, until he patted her on the back awkwardly.

“Uh… what’s the matter? Did I do something wrong?” he questioned.

Mei’s eyes traveled upwards, and she blinked away her tears. He looked _panicked._ Of course, most people don’t know what to do when someone bursts into tears, let alone a person who was locked away in a dungeon disguised as a playroom for the majority of his life.

 _“W-what’s the m-matter?”_ she repeated, too distraught to be embarrassed by her tears. “That a-awful man c-called you a fr-freak without a human heart a-and I j-just let him.” She resumed sobbing. “I-I’m sorry.”

“Hey! Hey.” He spoke in his most soothing voice. “Don’t cry Mei. It’s okay.”

“It’s n-not.”

“Well, it’s not like that’s the first time he’s said something like that to me.” 

“Th-that makes it e-even worse!”

“What I’m trying to say is, as awful as it is, I’m kinda used to it, so it doesn’t hurt me as much as it used to.” He tried to switch gears. “Besides, he told Kyurem to freeze you. I bet you were pretty terrified.”

“That’s n-not a good excuse.”

“But it doesn’t mean you’re not a good human being. Everyone gets scared.” He leaned down so he was eye level with her. “Trust me, I’m fine. I’m your friend, aren’t I?”

She nodded.

“Well, you’re one of the nicest people I know, so if you like me, I can’t be all that bad, right?”

A shaky smile found its way to her lips. N sighed. It was at the very least, some improvement.

“Hey, if you really want to make it up to me, I’ve got an idea.”

Her shallow breaths were evening out to more regular, stable breaths. “What is it?”

He smiled, his eyes glinting like emeralds. “The Ferris wheel in Nimbasa runs all night.”

* * *

“Did you know this is where I told Touko I was king of Team Plasma?”

“I did not.” 

“Yeah, it didn’t go so well. She got mad at me.”

Mei laughed. “Sounds like her.”

A fond smile grew on N's face. “She changed everything for me. Two years ago, I stood here, proclaiming Pokémon battles do nothing more than hurt Pokémon… That’s how I understood it, and that’s why I hated battles. But it’s not that simple. Accepting different ideas—different beings—changes the world like a big chemical reaction! Pokémon battles are like a catalyst: a small component that leads to big changes! My friend Reshiram taught me that… And it’s the formula I’ve derived from traveling the world.” He fidgeted with the pendant on his necklace. “I could’ve never hoped to change my mind, to see the truth about the world without Touko. She… she never gave up on me. Never stopped trying to save me from myself. She means the world to me.”

“Did you tell her you feel this way?”

“No,” N admitted. “I didn’t know I felt like this until I left. And now, after all this time, I’m not even sure if she’d return those feelings.”

A comfortable silence settled over them. They both stared out the windows of their cars as the Ferris wheel spun, lifting them higher and higher above the city. 

Mei began to speak, soft as the warm glow of the lights on her face. “One time, a little while ago, I was riding the Ferris wheel with this Hiker, and he told me that he thought you should tell the person you love that you have feelings in your heart. You shouldn’t worry about being hurt, ’cause if you give up on telling people how you feel because you’re afraid, all that’s waiting is eternal loneliness.”

“You know, he might be onto something.” 

Mei glanced at N. It could've been the colored lights, but his cheeks showed a faint hint of pink. 

“Are you... in love N?”

“I think so. Reshiram said I am. And… don’t tell anyone but I…” His hands curled into fists. “I’ve been thinking about asking Touko to marry me.”

“You _what?”_

Anxiety flashed across N’s face. “Do you think it’s a bad idea?”

“Well, I wouldn’t do it _right_ after she gets back...” 

“Gets back from where?”

Mei tilted her head at him, a curious expression on her face.

N began to fidget again, an odd prickly feeling spreading through his fingers and toes. “What?” he finally asked, uncomfortable with her funny expression.

“Did no one tell you?” Mei said gently, as if walking on thin ice that could split apart at any second. “She left to find you.”

The walls of the cart seemed to close in on him, the space becoming too cramped for his body. He didn't know she'd been gone for two years—gosh, it'd been two whole _years_ —all to look for him. He'd stolen two years of her life, as far as he was concerned, because her travels had been in pursuit of him. 

“N?”

He jerked back to reality. “She left to find… me?”

Mei nodded. “I’m not sure where she is now though. Maybe Zekrom sensed Kyurem’s distress too, and they’re on their way home.” She shrugged. “I’ll keep an eye out for her.”

Their Ferris wheel ride came to an end, and they exited their cart. Reshiram joined them, which would have been a huge spectacle, had the park been more full. It eyed N expectantly.

“Oh right!” N said. “Reshiram and I were talking, and we thought that maybe it was time it had a new Trainer.” Mei processed this. Her, the Trainer of one of the legendary dragons? “You’re a true hero, Mei. Reshiram can sense it.”

“So are you. And I think being able to talk to Pokémon makes you a _teeny bit_ more qualified to be the Hero of Truth.” She smiled. “I don’t mean to offend you Mister-Miss Reshiram-sir, it’s just that I like my Pokémon. And I have a hunch that Reshiram would be happier with you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.” 

“Mei, I think you should challenge the Pokémon League. I truly believe you could be the Champion.”

Her gaze dipped to her shoes, and she rocked back and forth slightly. “Thank you. I’m glad you think so, because I was actually thinking about it.” Her watch beeped, and she glanced at it. “Oh gosh, it’s extremely late. I’ve gotta get home.” 

“Yeah, me too.”

“It was really nice to spend time with you.”

“I'm glad to hear it. I've got a feeling this won't be the last time.”

“Thank you. For saving me and all.” Mei stood up on her toes and wrapped her arms around N. “Take care, okay? Tell Touko to come visit me.”

“I will,” he promised. 

She pressed the button on her Poké Ball, and Flygon appeared, shaking out his wings. She waved at N, then hopped up onto Flygon’s back. They took off, disappearing into the night sky.

N followed suit, climbing onto Reshiram’s back. He gripped its soft white fur as it lifted into the air.

It didn’t take long before they touched down in front of Touko’s house. N leapt off Reshiram, reveling in the lack of ice, and the smell of the spongy soil beneath him. 

Reshiram’s tail flared, sending scorching embers into the darkness of the night. It lifted its head up, looking at the dark clouds rolling in. 

“What’s up?” N said.

_“Zekrom is near.”_

N craned his neck, following its gaze up towards the sky. 

Deep within the darkest cloud, an electric blue lightning bolt flashed.


	12. together again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The world is so big and there’s so much to do and I’ll be with you every step of the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternate title to this chapter: everyone reunites and there's a big happy resolution
> 
> merry christmas everyone! and if you don’t celebrate christmas, i hope you’re having a lovely holiday season.
> 
> my gift to you is the end of this fic, which is a bittersweet gift. i can’t believe i finally finished it, but i have to say that there is a lot that i am proud of. i can see that i’ve grown as a writer over the course of these months, and i definitely notice improvement in the writing. i obviously have a lot to work on, but i am happy that i started writing again because i missed it so much.
> 
> i’d like to say thank you so much for everyone who supported/supports me in my writing. i cannot tell you how much it means to me and every nice comment i received made me smile.
> 
> this chapter was a lot longer than i intended it to be, but i think it came out alright, and i really hope you guys have a good time reading it.
> 
> warning for mention of a parent death. it's not major, but i thought i'd just note it.

The light grew brighter and brighter, until it was too painful to look at. 

N raised his arm to shade his eyes. After a dazzling flare and a crash of thunder that shook the sky, the light faded. He lowered his arm, and his heart leapt into his throat.

Zekrom stood before them, red eyes blazing, its very presence imposing and authoritative. The darkness of the night swallowed it and its Trainer, their angular silhouette barely visible in the faint house lights. 

Time seemed to slow down, and N felt rooted to the ground, unable to move or speak. He watched her jump down, landing on the damp earth. The second her feet hit the ground, she took off sprinting towards him.

“N!” she shouted, not caring that it was possibly three or four in the morning, or that they were not even twenty feet away. 

He stumbled backwards, still feeling numb, as she melted into him. 

“You’re here,” she hiccuped, sobbing into his shoulder. In terms of making the people he cared about cry, he was two for two. 

He wrapped his arms around her lower back as she cried, feeling the shape of her body against his. There were an infinite amount of things he could’ve said— _I love you, I missed you, I didn’t know if I was ever going to see you again_ —and he went with-

“You painted your nails.”

“What?” She lifted her head up to squint at him, eyebrows drawn together. 

He held her hands in his, raising them up to the house lights. “I noticed your nails were painted.”

She began to laugh, a strange mixture of laughing and crying, and squeezed his hands. “Yes, yes they are.” 

“It’s a lovely shade of green.”

“It reminded me of you.” The corners of her eyes crinkled as she smiled at him. After a long moment of silence, she buried her face in the crook of his neck. “It’s so good to see you again.” 

She said it as if it’d been a few days, or weeks even, rather than years. 

N didn’t have the words to describe the absolute hurricane of emotions hitting him, so instead, he held her like he was a drowning man and she was a lifesaver (which, in a way, she was).

A long growl from N’s stomach interrupted the stillness. 

“N… when’s the last time you ate?”

N didn’t answer. He hadn’t had time to eat today. 

Touko sighed. “The fact that you have to think about this means it’s been too long.” Another growl sounded, this time from her stomach.

N’s eyebrows shot up, amusement dancing in his eyes. “When’s the last time _you_ ate?”

Instead of replying, she grabbed him by the wrist and started walking. 

“Where are we going?” 

She turned her head just enough that he could see the lopsided grin fastened to her lips. “I know a place that’s open 24 hours.”

* * *

They were quiet as they ate their shared tower of blueberry pancakes, topped with bananas, strawberries and a mountain of whipped cream. The buzzing of the fluorescent lights, the running dishwasher, and the clinking of silverware against plates kept the thick silence from being empty. Just like when they’d first met, the only other inhabitants of the restaurant were the staff members.

Touko felt a pair of eyes on her, and looked up to see N staring at her, a warm smile on his face.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” she asked, suddenly self-conscious.

“This feels like a dream. I can’t believe you’re actually here right now.”

Touko’s face heated up, but she didn’t break eye contact. “I could say the same thing about you.” She pushed the plate towards N. “You can finish these, I’m ordering apple pie.”

Within a few minutes, Touko and N were picking away at the giant slice of pie, a heaping scoop of vanilla ice cream melting over the top. 

“So…” Touko began, “how’ve you been? Where’ve you been?”

“Might be easier to ask where _haven’t_ I been,” N chuckled. He pulled his cap off and ran a hand over his messy hair. “I’ve been everywhere. I’ve seen so much, and learned so much. I talked to so many people and Pokémon, and got to go farther than I’d ever dreamed.”

“Why’d you—I mean, what made you come back?”

“Well, I was in Lumiose City, in Kalos, and I was wandering around the city at night, down North Boulevard and Vernal Avenue, and I came across Prism Tower. It was all lit up and I just kept staring at it as people and cars rushed past, and I couldn’t help thinking of the Ferris wheel in Nimbasa City, and all of a sudden I felt this sadness wash over me, and I realized that I needed to come home—”

“N, if you wanted to go back to your castle, you didn’t have to wait—”

“—to you.”

She froze.

He couldn’t look at her, focusing on pushing crumbs around the plate with his spoon. “The castle… was never home to me. I’ve lived 23 years of my life feeling like there was no place for me, that I didn’t fit in with the rest of the world. The only place I ‘belonged’ was as king of Team Plasma, and when that got stripped away from me, I had nothing. What I needed more than anything was to travel around and understand more about the world, and the people and Pokémon who lived in it, so I could reinvent myself and return a better person, and while I don’t regret going to see the world, I do regret leaving you. I realized that night, in Lumiose City, that I was missing something, but I didn’t know what it was. I just had this nagging feeling that if I returned to Unova, I’d be able to find what I was missing.”

Touko’s mouth hung open. There was so much there to unpack, and she didn’t even know where to start. “So… you haven’t been staying in the castle?”

He shook his head. “No, uh, I’ve actually been staying… at your house. Your mom refused to hear otherwise.”

“Oh.” She swallowed, and he saw the confusion settling on her face. “Why didn’t she tell me you were here?”

“She tried, but she couldn’t get ahold of you.” His eyes darted to hers then away. “She really misses you. So do your Pokémon. They talk about you all the time. I think they’re with Professor Juniper and Bianca in the lab right now.”

Touko felt a pang of guilt. She hadn’t even thought of her friends. She cleared her throat, her gaze falling to the empty plates. “Are you ready to get going?” 

He nodded. “I think so.” 

They got up, each leaving a tip, and Touko went to pay. N waited by the door, holding it open for her when she was finished. 

The sun was rising, streaks of warm colors breaking up the blackness of the night. The sky blushed orange and magenta, the stars burning out against the morning. 

They walked along Route 1, back to Nuvema Town shoulder to shoulder. As they walked, Touko laced her fingers with N’s. She heard his sharp intake of breath, but he didn’t pull away. 

They moved noiselessly through her house, stopping to remove their shoes before going upstairs into her room. Without turning on the lights, Touko set her and N’s hats on her bedside table, and collapsed on her bed, tugging him down with her. 

They lay on their sides under the covers, facing each other but not talking, as the sun climbed higher above the trees. Their fatigue was finally catching up to them.

“Is it true you left to find me?” 

His question came out of nowhere, cutting through her, like an electric shock straight to her heart.

She could lie, say of course not, she wanted to go see the world just like him. But she couldn’t. What would be the point? He was the Hero of Truth, after all. 

“Yes, it’s true.”

He blinked at her. “You surprise me.”

“Why is that surprising?”

“I… I can’t imagine what it must’ve been like, everyday for two years, chasing after… me. I didn’t leave clues anywhere I went, or any signs that I’d been there.”

“It wasn’t easy,” she admitted. “I wasn’t even sure you were alive. I didn’t know if-” She stopped mid-sentence. “I just wanted to find you so badly I didn’t care how far I’d have to go.”

“Is that a normal thing?”

“What do you mean?”

“Would most people do the same thing you did?”

“Probably not. I guess I’m just weird.” The lopsided grin reappeared, and a warm, syrupy sweet feeling spread through N’s body. “But so are you.”

He brought his hand up to the side of her face, thumb tracing her angular jawline. “Touko…”

“Mhmm?”

“Would you, um…” This was harder than he thought. “Can you kiss me?”

His nerves melted away when she laughed, rolling her eyes in fake-annoyance. “I suppose I could this time.”

She leaned in, tilting her head and closing her eyes, and pressed her lips to his.

Though she kissed him softly, he tasted her sorrow, her longing, her joy. Her fingers brushed his neck and trailed up into his hair. 

She pulled away and he felt something wet on his cheek. He opened his eyes to see tears leaking out of the corner of her eyes. 

“Are you crying?” 

“I wish I wasn’t.” 

“Are you sad?” 

“No, it’s not that. I—” She paused, trying to find the right words. “I’m overwhelmed by everything. By what happened with the new Team Plasma, returning home, seeing you again. It’s a lot to take in.” 

He tilted his head forward, so his forehead rested against hers. “I know how you feel. There’s a lot of adjusting to do. But I’m happy knowing that I’m doing it with you.” 

She smiled, exhaling all her tension, and wrapped her arms around him. 

He held her, listening to her slow breathing until they settled into a deep sleep.

* * *

Stoutland was dozing in front of Professor Juniper’s lab, when she picked up a long-awaited, familiar scent. She jumped to her feet, sniffing vigorously, hoping that she wasn’t just imagining things. She wasn’t.

_“Touko’s back! Everyone! Wake up! Touko’s home!”_ she barked, running around and licking the various other Pokémon to rouse them from their sleep.

As Darmanitan and Hydreigon were waking, Stoutland felt the ground beneath her begin to shake. The earth split, and from it, Seismitoad and Krookodile rose, wiping the crumbling dirt out of their eyes. Whimsicott drifted down from the tree she liked to play in. 

Stoutland hopped down, continuing to bark and run in circles.

_“Touko’s back! She’s really back!”_

_“Are you sure?”_ Darmanitan’s deep voice rumbled. 

_“Positive! This nose never lies!”_

_“Well? What’re we waiting for?”_ Whimsicott’s voice rang as sweet as a bell, as she landed on Krookodile’s back. _“Let’s go!”_

* * *

Touko woke up a few hours after she and N had fallen asleep. She gently untangled herself from him, and made her way downstairs. She heard gentle clinking coming from the kitchen. As she rounded the corner, she discovered the source of the noise was her mother making a pot of coffee. 

“Mom,” she said, her voice croaky from sleep. 

Her mother spun around, disbelief, excitement, and joy reflected in her expression. 

Touko crossed the kitchen floor, walking straight into her mother’s open arms. Her mother held her tight, and Touko relaxed into her embrace.

“You’re home,” her mother gasped. “You’re _home.”_

“I missed you so much Mom.” It felt good to finally say it to her in person. “And I’m not going anywhere anytime soon.” 

Someone knocked on the door. Touko’s mother’s confusion mirrored Touko’s, so she must not have been expecting anyone. 

Touko went to the door and opened it to find Professor Juniper and Bianca standing there. Her heart skipped as she spotted her Pokémon gathered around.

“Tooouukoo!!!” Bianca squealed, throwing herself onto Touko. “ I can’t believe it!! I missed you soooo much!”

“Welcome back Touko,” Professor Juniper said, a half smile on her face, hands in her pockets. “Unova’s been missing you.”

“How’d you know I was back?” Touko asked, stunned by the sudden reunion.

“Your Pokémon were making such a ruckus, so I got Musharna to tell me what they were saying. She said they were excited because you had returned,” Bianca explained.

A shadow crossed over the sky, and everyone looked up to see an Unfezant descending. Cheren hopped down, his face flushed, hair windswept and messier than usual. 

Bianca stepped back, allowing Touko to pull Cheren in for a hug. “Oh, and I may have called Cheren to let him know,” she said with a goofy smile. 

“Cherry! You look so grown up!” Touko teased. “When’d you learn how to tie a tie?”

“Maybe I’ve always known how to tie a tie.”

“Right, right. You know everything, I forgot.”

Cheren grinned. “It’s good to have you back.”

Touko looked around at her friends, Professor Juniper, her mother, and her Pokémon. For what seemed like the millionth time, her eyes filled with tears.

“Ohhh Touko don’t cry! You’ll make me cry!” Bianca exclaimed. “We’re so glad you’re here!”

Before Touko could reply, her travel team burst out of their Poké Balls, running to greet the Pokémon Touko had left behind. Touko realized that her Pokémon had been gone away from their friends just as long as she had. Watching Emboar, Zebstrika, and Reuniclus introducing the others to Lucario and Gyarados warmed her heart. 

After a moment of watching the blissful reunion, Touko’s mother broke the silence. 

“Why don’t you all come in for a cup of coffee? I’ve also got leftovers to reheat if anyone’s hungry.”

“Yes please,” Bianca said. “Touko you _have_ to tell us all about your travels.”

Touko smiled as they filed into the house, noticing Cheren grabbing Bianca’s hand. “Of course. I think we’ve got a lot of catching up to do.”

* * *

Months passed, and Unova slowly rebuilt itself from the shards of Team Plasma’s destruction. 

Mei went to challenge the Pokémon League, claiming the title of Unova’s newest Champion.

After a few days of celebration with friends and family, Mei settled down enough to acknowledge a thought that had been bugging her for some time. She had a few unresolved things in her mind, and being the regional Champion, she decided she had to face her fears.

She found herself back in the Giant Chasm, swallowing down her rising anxiety. In the deepest cavern, Kyurem laid on the ground, its eyes closed. Ghetsis’ cane remained stuck in the ground; the sight of it sent shivers up Mei’s spine.

Kyurem’s eyes opened as she approached. It lifted its head a few feet off the ground, studying her carefully. 

“Hi Kyurem. I know last time we were here, things weren’t so great.” She looked around at the giant chamber, void of any living thing except the legendary dragon. “It’s pretty lonely in here, isn’t it.”

Kyurem grumbled, as if to say, _“You think?”_

“I um, I was wondering if you’d maybe consider travelling with me…?” Mei offered, picking at her fingernails.

A tense minute passed, before Kyurem heaved itself to its feet. It took a few steps forward, so it was right in front of Mei. It stared at Mei, and Mei stared back. 

Finally, Kyurem pointed its head at Mei’s Bag. 

“You want to join me?” Mei said, her heart expanding and her chest loosening. 

Kyurem nodded.

Mei fished out a Poké Ball, and held it out in her hand. Kyurem pushed its snout against the button, letting itself be enveloped by the red energy. 

One thing down, one to go. 

Mei turned to leave, but stopped. After a moment of thought, she yanked Ghetsis’ cane out of the ground, and left.

* * *

She found N in his castle. Reshiram was in its Poké Ball, but she spotted his green hair at the end of the ruined throne room. 

“N!” she called out, her voice echoing through the enormous castle.

He turned around, his eyebrows raised in shock. Mei could see he was holding something, but couldn’t tell what it was. As she got nearer, she identified it as a wooden music box. 

“What’re you doing here?” she asked.

“I remembered I’d left this and a mechanical Ferris wheel Colress made me, so I came back to get them.”

The name made her stomach flip. She hadn’t so much as seen or heard anything from him since their battle on the Plasma Frigate. She’d be lying if she said it didn’t hurt her or that she didn’t think about him, but she’d gotten back into making movies, which kept her busy. 

“What are you doing here?” N’s voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

“Oh, I was looking for you.” She held out her hands, and he glanced down at the cane. A range of emotions ran across his face, before his face smoothed into a neutral expression.

“Why do you have this?” His voice shook slightly, in a way that she could tell he was fighting to keep it even.

“I thought that for both of us, um, it’d help us move on if we… got rid of it.”

In the silence that followed, N let the implications of her words sink in. Without saying anything, he turned and moved to the edge of the platform they were on. It was the only part of this section of the castle that had survived the decay, the rest of the castle devoured by the abyss below. He stared down into the never ending darkness, feeling a little dizzy, and made up his mind.

He held his hand out behind him. He felt Mei slip the cane into his hand. It was smooth, rigid, with the Team Plasma logo pressed into the top. A wave a sadness flowed through him. This team, the physical product of his father’s twisted ideas and ambition, had caused so much pain and destruction to the region that could not ever be fully forgotten. But even moreso, the pain that he had inflicted on N would forever be a part of him; he’d doomed N to carry around this burden for the rest of his life. 

But N now had something that he’d never been given growing up. He had a choice. He had the rest of his life to make what he dreamed, and he knew exactly where and how he wanted to spend it. 

N spun around slowly, both hands squeezing the cane tightly. Lucario stood next to Mei, and N thought it was almost scary how Mei knew what he was thinking.

“Lucario, Force Palm.” 

Lucario’s palm glowed bright yellow, and he struck the cane in the center, splitting it into two pieces.

“Thank you,” N said to the Pokémon. He directed his attention to Mei, offering her one of the pieces. “Let’s do this together.”

She stepped forward so they were even, and together they looked out into the expanse of the sunken castle and the broken dreams chained to it. 

“Father… No. I will not call you that ever again,” N said, his voice just above a whisper. “For years, you hurt me and manipulated me and stole everything from me. You were my past, but you are not my future. You do not have control over my life anymore.” 

“That day in the Giant Chasm will become a distant memory, and I know that I will never be frozen with fear because of you ever again,” Mei added.

And with that, they let go of the pieces of the cane, watching as it was consumed by the darkness. It didn’t erase the years of abuse, or the terror that Ghetsis had wrought, but it was a start.

N smiled, the crooked, childish kind that illuminated the innocence of his heart and soul. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I better be getting home. Touko’ll start to worry.” 

“How is she? How are things with you two?”

“Good, I think. Do you think she loves me?”

Mei’s eyes widened; N had a tendency to drop bombshells like this without even realizing. “I do, N. Why do you ask?”

“She hasn’t said she loves me.”

“Sometimes, you don’t need to say the words ‘I love you’ to tell someone you love them. Everyone expresses their love in different ways. I’m sure that even if she hasn’t said it explicitly, she’s shown you she does.”

“I see. Thank you.”

“Anytime. It was good to see you N.”

“You too. Oh, and also,” he said, climbing onto Reshiram’s back, “I believe I saw a certain ship docked near a laboratory Ghetsis had built on Route 17 while I was flying around. I think you’ll find someone waiting for you there.”

* * *

Colress heard the door to the ship’s lab open, and someone shuffled in. He knew the Grunts were having trouble figuring out what to do ever since Team Plasma’s downfall, and had been trying to help them find places to go. They all seemed to be on their path to moving on, and for about a week, he’d been the only person still on the ship.

He could help everyone else “rehabilitate” and start over, but he couldn’t seem to find the same willpower for himself. 

“This is an odd place to occupy by yourself.”

He could hear the smile in her quiet voice and his heart stopped. He wasn’t really sure what he should do, if he should say something or turn around. 

She appeared in his peripheral vision as she sat on his desk, legs swinging above the floor. Her hands gripped the edge of the desk. 

“Why are you here?” He couldn’t stop himself from asking, praying it didn’t come across as hostile.

“I wanted to see you.”

“You wanted to see… me?”

“Mhmm.” She nodded.

“Where’s your… _friend?_ The one with the spiky hair?”

She detected the edge in his voice, but didn’t understand why it was there. “He’s probably at home. Why?”

“I thought he’d be with you.”

Looking at his downcast eyes and the tightness of his jaw, she realized what the misconception was. “Colress, do you think me and Hugh are dating?”

“The thought has crossed my mind.”

She laughed, the cheerful noise ringing through the mostly quiet lab. Colress decided he was more lonely than he’d thought. “Why on earth would you think that?”

“Well, just about every time I’ve seen you, you two have been together, and I saw you guys in Driftveil City holding hands...”

She gasped, as if the memories had come back that second. “Oh dear. I guess that would be misleading to anyone.” She shook her head. “I’ve been anxious about the Driftveil City for a while because when I was younger, my father was killed there.” She looked up towards the ceiling, counting backwards. “Let’s see. Kyouhei was two, so I would’ve been right around five. There was an accident in the Cold Storage, where he worked. So that left my mom with a five year old, a two year old, and no husband. She got her old job at the Pokémon Center back, and got our neighbors, who were her friends, to watch us while she worked. At first, she worked during the day, but as we got older, they started giving her random shifts at any hour of the day or night.” The corner of her mouth lifted. “So, I’ve spent a lot of time with Hugh, and we’re very close. He’s one of the few people who knows what happened.”

“I-I’m sorry about your loss.”

“It’s alright, it was a long time ago. We had to go with my mom on that day, though, and all I remember was the freezing chill of the Cold Storage, and since then, I’ve never really liked the cold.” She paused. “And now that I almost got frozen solid, I have a double reason to not like the cold.”

Her nonchalant tone caught him off guard. “What do you mean you were almost frozen solid?”

“You know, when Ghetsis told Kyurem to Glaciate me so I could ‘watch his glorious ascent’.” She made air quotes with her fingers. “He was gonna give me to you as a present, like a never-melting ice sculpture of me I guess.”

_“Ghetsis tried to freeze you?”_

“Um… yeah…? I didn’t know this was news to you.”

Ghetsis had threatened both Colress and Mei, and Colress knew how malicious he could be. He’d done some terrible, evil things, but Colress never thought he’d actually go through with it. She’d almost been killed, all because of him.

“Arceus, I am so sorry.”

“For what? You didn’t do anything.”

“He wouldn’t have tried to kill you if I—”

She placed her finger over his lips. “Stop. We are absolutely not doing this. You’re not going to sit here and blame yourself. I stood in the way of his plans, so even if you weren’t here, he would’ve tried to get rid of me.” 

Colress didn’t reply. The rational part of his brain told him she was right, but still… 

“And say it was somehow your fault. The worst crime you committed was falling for with the cutest, strongest girl you’ve ever met, which I can’t blame you for.”

He lifted his head to see her grinning at him. 

“Ghetsis said you were a little head over heels for me, and that’s why he was going to give you ice sculpture me.” She watched as his face and the tips of his ears turned red. “But don’t be embarrassed!” she added quickly. “There’s a reason I’m here right now, and it’s a _very_ compelling reason.” 

His heart jumped. 

“I told N this already, but one time I was riding the Ferris wheel with this Hiker, and he said when you have feelings in your heart, you should say it.” She took his right hand in her left, lacing their fingers together. “You’re something special Colress. And it seems to me like this is a very sad place to spend the rest of your life, when you could be spending it with me.”

Colress sighed. She was too good for him, too pure and sweet and full of light and everything that Colress wished he had but didn’t because Ghetsis had robbed him of it. “I… I want to leave this ship. It’s a reminder of everything I hate about myself, but I haven’t been able to.” He frowned. “I don’t have anywhere to go.”

“Well…” He didn’t think it was possible for someone’s voice to be so gentle and patient. “You could come with me.” Her voice dropped into this soft, loving thing that clamped itself firmly onto Colress’ mechanical heart, determined to dismantle it. “The world is so big and there’s so much to do and I’ll be with you every step of the way.”

He toyed with the idea in his head, though there really wasn’t a choice. He figured there’d never be as good of a wakeup call as this.

He got up and walked over to the control panel, flipping the switches one by one to turn off the machines. They whirred as they powered down. A heavy quiet filled the room. 

“This feels strange,” Colress said, not expecting a response.

Mei leaned into his shoulder. “Are you ready to go?”

He took a deep breath. “Yes.”

She led the way, him trailing after. He turned the lights off as they exited. 

The lab was a sterile, desolate tomb, and from here on out, the only thing it would keep was the decaying remnants of his former, unwanted life. 

They went up onto the deck and Colress inhaled the salty brine of the sea. The sun shone brightly on the waves rippling below. Farther out Colress could see a family of Swanna and Ducklett bobbing on the water’s surface. Schools of fish Pokémon swam by, and a flock of Pelipper soared overhead. 

“Colress look!” Mei pointed out towards the horizon, where a Mantine leapt out of the water, staying airborne for a few seconds before disappearing beneath the waves. 

He looked at her, and not for the first time, she took his breath away. She wasn’t looking at him—her attention was on the beauty of the ocean around them—but the ocean was only made more beautiful with her presence. 

It was moments like these, where this space existed just for the two of them, that he wanted to have forever and ever. She had pulled him out of the depths of himself and gifted him with an opportunity to renew himself. 

His life was undeniably brighter with her in it, and that was not something he intended to waste.

* * *

The white of Reshiram’s fur stood out, bright against the dull, muted tones of the crumbling tower. 

Zekrom lowered itself next to Reshiram, who watched them with anticipation in its eyes. 

Touko had been instructed by N to meet him here, but he wouldn’t tell her why, only that it was important.

“Touko.”

She twisted around to see N standing in the center of the room, hands in his pockets. 

They were on the top floor of Dragonspiral Tower, where they’d once stood as adversaries, two opposites of one whole. Sunlight flooded in through the gaping holes in the walls of the tower. 

“Over three years ago, I released Reshiram from the Light Stone, and challenged you to find Zekrom,” N said, and the image of the broken king flashed in her eyes. “At that point, my resolutions were being picked apart but I still had to know once and for all, whether you were worthy of being a hero. I was frightened by the idea that maybe I was wrong, that the world was not what I thought it was, but also confused because Reshiram had confirmed that I was a hero. What I did know was that if Zekrom was going to recognize anyone as a hero, I wanted it to be you.

“When I left, I was scared because I was searching for something that had no name. I didn’t know what I hoped to find or even if I would find what I was looking for, but I had to leave Unova because I wanted to come back a better person, for myself and for you. For two restless years I travelled and sorted through the whirlwind of trauma Ghetsis had set upon me, all the while trying to give the unnamed thing some kind of shape. The more searching I did, the clearer the picture became, and suddenly it wasn’t such a big mystery anymore. I’d been all over the world looking for myself, for a place I belonged, and that road brought me back here, to Unova. This was the place where I’d suffered and hurt and lost, but it was also the place where I’d met you and uncovered the truth. I started looking for you, because you made me feel important and three dimensional, like I was more than just the figurehead of a fallen kingdom. I don’t know if I’d be where I am, _who_ I am today, without your compassion and determination to show me your ideals.” He dropped onto one knee, and pulled a box out of his pocket. “Touko, there will never be anyone else. The place I belong is with you.”

Touko’s heart beat so hard she imagined it might actually burst through her ribcage and out of her chest. She thought about the cartoons she used to watch as a kid, when a character’s heart would pump and their skin would stretch so it pushed out from their body.

“I think you can probably guess what I’m going to say, but I have to ask: Touko, will you marry me?”

“Yes,” she whispered, as if she’d forgotten how to speak. “Yes,” she said again, stronger this time. “Oh my Arceus, yes!” 

She threw her arms around N, nearly knocking him over.

“I love you Touko. I think I’ve loved you for a while, but I know without a doubt I won’t ever stop loving you.”

“I love you too, N,” she sighed. “I’m sorry if I didn’t communicate it that well, but I love you so much and I’d go to all the ends of the earth to be with you.” She smiled. “Though, I kind of already did.” 

N took her hand and guided her over to the edge of the tower. They sat with their legs hanging out of a hole in the wall, staring at the vast region that blossomed into vibrant colors and life as spring chased the winter away. 

N pulled out his Xtransceiver and sent Mei a text.

[it went well. you were right about everything]

She responded in an instant. [Of course I was! I’m way smarter than people give me credit for :P] It was quickly followed by: [I’m really happy for both of you. If you need any help with planning the wedding, I know lots of people and I bet Colress will want to be involved. If not, I’ll make him be involved. I’m sure I’ll be helping Touko out. Good luck!! <3]

N smiled and put his Xtransceiver away. They stayed there for a while, leaning into each other and watching the sun set. The sky broke into a fire of orange and red, the blue of the day fading away. 

Life, N concluded, was as strange as it was unpredictable. But maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing. There weren’t many things life guaranteed you, but there was one thing he was certain of.

They'd suffered and come out stronger, and there was _nothing_ in this world they couldn't handle, be it hurricanes of pain or fires of devastation, as long as they were together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know what you're thinking. was that a callback to...?
> 
> yes
> 
> for those of you who read the truth about love, you might recognize they went back to the diner on route 1 that touko worked at. i bet some of y'all thought i forgot about it or that it was just a random thing i threw in there for them to have an alternate first meeting but NO! it all comes full circle :)
> 
> thank you again to everyone who supported this fanfic, i hope you all liked it as much as i enjoyed writing it. love you!

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @[sunshineeforthesoul](https://sunshineeforthesoul.tumblr.com/)


End file.
